Entre dois amores
by Leitora
Summary: Isabella se vê dividida entre dois amores. Casada com Lorde Cullen, homem misterioso e leal, ela conhece atração e paixão. Isso seria o bastante se ela já não amasse Edward Mansen, inimigo de seu pai, aventureiro americano que não quer compromisso sério.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá outra vez. A adaptação que escolhi é do livro Uma Rosa no Inverno, de Kathleen Woodiwiss. Conta a história de Erienne Fleming (nossa Isabella Swan), que casa com um estranho a quem não podia trair e é possuída por um amor que não conseguia esquecer...**

**Na Inglaterra do Século XVIII, Isabella se vê dividida entre o amor e a honra. Casada com Lorde Anthony Cullen, homem leal e forte, porém deformado pelo fogo, ela nutre mais que respeito, conhecendo com seu marido a atração e a paixão. Isso seria o tempero ideal para o amor, se Isabella já não estivesse apaixonada por Edward Mansen, o inimigo de seu pai e de seu irmão. Um aventureiro americano que aporta na cidade, mas que não quer nenhum compromisso sério.**

* * *

Norte da Inglaterra, outubro de 1792

- Casamento!

Isabella Newton se afastou da chaminé e arrojou o atiçador sobre o suporte, em um intento por recuperar a serenidade, pois seu aborrecimento estava cada vez mais intenso à medida que transcorriam os minutos do novo dia. Fora, o vento dançava alegremente, fustigando enormes gotas de chuva e restos de temporal de neve contra os cristais da janela. Parecia que queria mofar-se, com seu imprudente desenfreio, da funda opressão que afligia o espírito da jovem. O desordenado tumulto de nuvens escuras que se agitavam por cima do telhado da casa do prefeito refletia o humor desta bonita moça de cabelo castanho avermelhado, cujos olhos verdes lançavam vivos brilhos enquanto observava o fogo que crepitava no lar.

- Casamento!

A palavra voltou a estalar em sua mente. Alguma vez, esse mesmo término tinha simbolizado os sonhos de uma menina. Para tornar-se, mais tarde, em sinônimo de gracejo. Não era que ela se opusesse ao matrimônio, absolutamente. A escrupulosa educação de sua mãe a tinha preparado para converter-se em uma excelente algema para qualquer homem. Mas seu pai havia se proposto a desposá-la com algum bolso rico, sem se importar quão fátuo, obeso ou velho fosse o pretendente que se apresentasse frente a sua porta.

Todas as demais qualidades, incluindo maneiras, não pareciam preocupar ao senhor Newton. Nem sequer eram dignas de consideração. Apenas ser rico e propenso ao matrimônio, levava qualquer homem a converter-se em possível candidato para sua filha. E todos eles tinham resultado ser uma amostra lamentável, embora, provavelmente - as sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam em um súbito gesto de dúvida-, eram o melhor que seu pai podia reunir, sem o atrativo de um dote razoável.

- Casamento! Oras! - Isabella espetou a palavra com renovado aborrecimento. Rapidamente esquecia as entusiasmadas fantasias da infância e começava a olhar com desagrado a instituição do matrimônio. Certamente, não era estranho que uma jovem dama detestasse aos pretendentes impostos pela força, mas depois da série de exemplos que tinha desfilado, a moça abrigava poucas esperanças de que a natureza dogmática de seu pai melhorasse sua capacidade de seleção no futuro.

Isabella caminhou com passo inquieto para a janela e observou o atalho pavimentado que serpenteava para a aldeia. As árvores que flanqueavam o pobre vilarejo se viam como magros esqueletos escuros depois da desumana cortina de chuva. Seu olhar se perdeu pelo caminho vazio e uma dor lenta, semelhante a uma dispepsia, engendrou-se em seu interior ao pensar que uma hora escassa a separava do encontro com outro galã não desejado. Não sentia desejos de fingir um amável sorriso para este novo bufão, em troca, desejava com ânsias - inclusive rogava - que o caminho permanecesse livre de viajantes. De fato, se o homem tivesse a desdita de caminhar por uma ponte frágil que se desabasse sob seus pés, caindo na água e inundando-se no esquecimento, Isabella não lamentaria a perda. Esse homem era um estranho, uma criatura sem rosto, apenas identificável por seu nome, um nome que a jovem acabava de conhecer, Jason Jenks! Que classe de pretendente seria?

Ela percorreu com o olhar a modesta sala de sua casa e se perguntou que impressão causaria no desconhecido, se seu desdém resultaria muito evidente. Embora a cabana não fosse pior que qualquer outra na cidade, a austeridade dos móveis denotava uma marcada ausência de riqueza. Desde não ter sido a morada adjudicada com o posto, seu pai se teria visto forçado a procurar outra.

A moça alisou timidamente o desgastado veludo de seu vestido de cor ameixa. Esperava que o antiquado estro do objeto não resultasse muito óbvio. Seu orgulho tinha sido ferido com muita frequência, devido à arrogância de petimetres melindrosos que se consideravam superiores a ela e não evidenciavam o mínimo esforço por dissimular o fato. O escasso dote pouco supunha para seus bolsos repletos. Isabella desejava demonstrar a esses arrogantes candidatos que era muito mais instruída e, sem dúvida, imensamente mais refinada que todos eles. Entretanto, semelhante ousadia tivesse provocado uma severa reprovação por parte de seu pai.

William Newton considerava desnecessário, além de muito imprudente, que qualquer membro do sexo débil recebesse instrução fora as tarefas próprias de uma mulher. Menos ainda, sobre a arte da escritura e as técnicas de fazer números. Se não fosse pela herança de sua mãe e a obstinada insistência da dama, a jovem jamais teria sido objeto de uma educação tão sólida. Renne Newton se preocupou em reservar uma parte considerável de sua fortuna para a instrução de sua filha. William não tinha ousado opor-se, dado o fato de que ele mesmo, durante seu matrimônio, apropriou-se da maior parte das riquezas para financiar seus próprios caprichos. Mesmo que Mike, filho mais novo do casal, tivesse gozado dos mesmos benefícios, durante o primeiro ano de seminário, o moço tinha declarado sentir um profundo desgosto pela pomposa pregação contra a injustiça. Sem mais argumentos, tinha renunciado a converter-se em um homem das letras e retornou para casa para aprender o ofício de seu pai, qualquer que fosse esse ofício.

Os pensamentos de Isabella vagaram através dos largos meses posteriores à morte de sua mãe, rememorando as inumeráveis horas que tinha passado em solidão, enquanto seu pai e seu irmão se entregavam à bebida ou ao jogo, em companhia dos vizinhos do povoado ou, quando viajavam à Workinton, marinheiros que chegavam ao porto.

Em ausência do judicioso raciocínio da Renne, a escassa fortuna da família se consumou rapidamente e, com sua perda, tinha sobrevindo um perpétuo período de indigência que, a sua vez, tinha despertado em William uma crescente ansiedade por desposar a sua filha. O transe crítico neste processo se produziu como fruto de um encarniçado duelo, onde o jovem Mike tinha resultado ferido. As sequelas do ocorrido ocasionaram na inutilização do braço direito do moço e, a partir de então, William parecia arrasado pela necessidade impetuosa de encontrar um marido rico para sua filha.

Um súbito brilho de ira brilhou nos escuros limites da memória de Isabella, dando vida a seus pensamentos frente ao repentino desafio.

- Agora bem, existe um homem a que me agradaria conhecer - vaiou a jovem com violência no vazio da habitação - Edward Mansen! Ianque! Patife! Libertino! Trapaceiro!

Qualquer adjetivo desagradável parecia encaixar. De fato, uns quantos títulos que coroavam a linhagem desse homem revoaram na mente da jovem, que saboreava cada término com satisfação.

- Ai! Se tão somente pudesse me encontrar com esse cara a cara! - Fechou os olhos e visualizou um nariz inclinado e bicudo, uma juba murcha brotando por debaixo da asa de um tricornio, uns lábios magros desenhando um cruel sorriso malicioso até descobrir uns dentes pequenos e amarelados. Uma verruga na ponta do queixo afundado completou sua criação. Sentiu prazer ao culminar a imagem e colocá-la sobre um corpo ossudo e gasto.

- Ah, se tão somente pudesse conhecê-lo!

Embora dificilmente conseguisse sair vitoriosa de uma rixa, conseguiria, sem dúvida, desmoronar a soberba compostura desse homem. Durante duas semanas, perduraria o sofrimento do Edward Mansen depois da severa reprimenda da jovem. Então, talvez, pensaria duas vezes, antes de infligir sua vingança a um moço torpe e imprudente, ou de causar a ruína a um homem.

- Se eu fosse varão, Isabella adotou uma pose de esgrima e agitou o braço estendido como se sujeitasse um afiado espadim, ajustaria as contas a esse rufião! - Lançou ao ar uma, dois, três estocadas, para logo atravessar a garganta de sua vítima com sua arma imaginária. Limpou cuidadosamente sua espada fantasma e a devolveu à vagem igualmente insubstancial.

- Se eu fosse varão, ergueu-se para olhar com ar pensativo através da janela, - iria me assegurar de que esse fanfarrão reconhecesse o engano de seu comportamento e, dali em adiante, o trapaceiro procuraria sua fortuna em algum outro limite deste mundo.

Seu olhar capturou sua própria imagem, refletida nos painéis de cristal, e entrelaçou as mãos em um gesto recatado.

- Ai de mim! Não sou uma moça briguenta, a não ser uma simples donzela. - Girou a cabeça para um lado e outro para observar seus cachos de cabelo castanho. Logo, sorriu com perspicácia ante a imagem. - Então, minhas armas deverão ser meu engenho e minha língua.

Por um breve instante, arqueou uma de suas delicadas sobrancelhas escuras, que emolduravam um olhar maléfico, combinada com um encantador sorriso, capaz de congelar o coração do inimigo mais feroz. A profunda aflição que embargava à donzela desencadeava sua ira.

Um rouco bramido de ébrio, proveniente do exterior, interrompeu suas reflexões.

- Isabella!

Ela reconheceu a voz de seu irmão e correu para o vestíbulo com visível aborrecimento, transformando seus lábios em uma linha fina. Abriu a porta com violência e encontrou Mike Newton apoiado contra o gonzo. O moço tinha a roupa suja e desalinhada. Seu cabelo loiro parecia um punhado de palhas emaranhadas debaixo de seu tricornio. Uma breve olhada bastava para deduzir que tinha estado bebendo e farreando durante toda a noite e a maior parte da manhã.

- Isabella, minha bela irmãzinha! - Saudou-a ele a gritos. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiu entrar no vestíbulo, salpicando, ao passar junto a sua irmã, uma chuva de água fria com a capa empapada.

Isabella lançou um olhar ansioso para o caminho para certificar-se de que ninguém tinha presenciado esse abafadiço sucesso. Sentiu-se aliviada ao confirmar que, nessa desventurada manhã, não havia uma só alma nas cercanias, com a exceção de um solitário viajante que se aproximava cavalgando na distância. Quando o homem terminasse de atravessar a ponte, passando em frente a casa, já não teria oportunidade de ver algo incomum.

Isabella fechou a porta e se apoiou contra o marco, para observar Mike com o cenho franzido. O moço se agarrou as paredes do corredor, com seu braço são, e lutava por manter o equilíbrio, enquanto atirava inutilmente as cintas que atavam sua capa.

- Isabella, vem dar uma mão ao pequeno Mike com esta rebi... ic... Rebelde vestimenta. Resiste a me abandonar apesar de meus intentos. - Esboçou um sorriso humilde e levantou o braço inválido com gesto suplicante.

- Boa hora de retornar a casa – reclamou a jovem, ajudando-o a despojar-se da recalcitrante capa. - Acaso não tem vergonha?

- Absolutamente! - Declarou ele, tentando efetuar uma reverência cortesã. O esforço lhe fez perder seu precário equilíbrio e começou a cambalear-se.

Isabella se apressou a ampará-lo e endireitá-lo, enrugando o nariz ao aspirar o fétido fedor a uísque e tabaco que emanava de seu irmão.

- Ao menos, poderia ter retornado a casa quando ainda estava escuro - sugeriu-lhe ela com voz áspera. - Dedica a noite inteira a beber e jogar cartas, para logo dormir durante todo o dia. Acaso não pode encontrar algo mais útil com que matar o tempo?

- Foi uma tolice do destino o que me impediu de continuar com meu trabalho honesto e ganhar meu sustento nesta casa. Deve culpar ao canalha do Mansen, isso deve. O foi o que provocou tudo isto.

- Sei muito bem o que fez esse homem! - Replicou ela, irritada. - Mas isso não é desculpa para te comportar desta forma.

- Acaba já com suas recriminações, mulher - balbuciou ele com palavras apenas compreensíveis. - Cada dia que passa, se parece mais a uma velha solteirona. É uma sorte que nosso pai tenha se proposto a te casar num curto prazo.

Isabella apertou os dentes para controlar sua ira. Sujeitou com firmeza o braço de seu irmão e tentou conduzi-lo para a sala, mas se cambaleou ao receber todo o peso do moço.

- Malditos sejam ambos! – Gritou - Um pior que outro! Desposar-me com o primeiro homem rico que apareça de maneira que possam seguir com a farra durante o resto de seus dias. Bonito par de descarados!

- Não pense dessa forma, minha irmã! - Mike sacudiu o braço para liberar-se de sua irmã e as engenhou para caminhar com bastante destreza para a sala. Quando conseguiu afiançar o passo sobre o piso traiçoeiro, que não cessava de ondular-se sob seus pés, voltou-se para enfrentar a jovem, uma vez que tentava compassar o vaivém de seu corpo ao constante balanço da habitação.

- Não é capaz de apreciar o sacrifício que fiz para salvar sua honra? Reprovou ele, tratando de fixar um olhar acusador sobre o rosto da jovem. A tarefa resultou muito árdua para seu lamentável estado e decidiu render-se, permitindo que seus rebeldes olhos vagassem a seu prazer. - Tanto nosso pai como eu queremos ver você felizmente casada, livre de quão velhacos poderia te proporcionar o destino.

- Minha honra? - Mofou-se Isabella, colocando os braços em jarras para observar a seu irmão com uma expressão entre tolerante e compassiva. - Me permita te recordar, Mike Newton, que foi a honra de nosso pai o que tentava defender, não a minha.

- Ah! - Imediatamente, a expressão do moço se tornou arrependida e total, como a de um menino que acaba de ser surpreso em uma travessura. - É verdade. Foi por papai. -Lançou um olhar para seu braço inválido e o fez balançar, para atrair a atenção de sua irmã e despertar nela tanta compaixão como fora possível.

- Suponho que, de certa forma, foi também por mim, posto que possua o mesmo sobrenome - Raciocinou Isabella em voz alta. - E, depois das calúnias de Edward Mansen, é difícil fazer caso omisso dos sujos rumores que andam correndo por ali.

Sumida em seus pensamentos, a moça voltou a desviar o olhar para a erva molhada que se estendia além dos vidros salpicados de chuva. Não prestou atenção em seu irmão, que avançava cautelosamente, em direção a uma jarra de uísque que tinha avistado sobre uma mesa lateral. Isabella perdeu suas esperanças ao ver que o solitário velho atravessava sem dificuldade a superfície pavimentada da ponte, demonstrando assim que a estrutura ainda permanecia intacta. Apesar da incessante garoa, o homem continuava impassível sua marcha. Não estava com pressa, como se estivesse seguro e com todo o tempo do mundo. A jovem deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. Oxalá essa afirmação fosse igualmente válida para ela. Voltou-se para olhar Mike e, instantaneamente, pisou com fúria contra o chão. O moço tinha tomado um copo e tratava de tirar o plugue da jarra.

- Mike! Não acha que já bebeste o bastante?

- Em efeito, foi a honra de nosso pai o que tentava defender - resmungou ele, sem deter seu trabalho. Tremeu-lhe a mão ao verter o líquido na taça. As lembranças do duelo não cessavam de lhe obcecar. Uma vez e outra, ouvia o ensurdecedor estrondo de sua própria pistola, enquanto via a expressão atônita e horrorizada do juiz, de pé, imóvel, com o braço em alto sujeitando o lenço. A imagem tinha ficado gravada na mente do moço. Mesmo assim, recordava haver sentido uma estranha mescla de horror e regozijo, ao ver tropeçar seu oponente. O sangue não tinha demorado em aparecer entre os dedos de Mansen e Mike tinha aguardado impávido o colapso de seu inimigo. Entretanto, o homem se ergueu e o alívio que tinha embargado ao jovem por um breve instante foi arrasado por uma imensa onda de suor gelado. A tolice de disparar antes do sinal se voltou contra ele e a arma de Mansen se levantou lentamente até deter-se no centro de seu peito.

- Desafiou a um homem muito mais experiente que você... E tudo por um simples jogo de cartas. – Lembrou-lhe Isabella.

O zumbido nos ouvidos do Mike impediu que ouvisse as palavras de sua irmã. Paralisado pela cena que, com lentidão, começava a desdobrar-se em sua mente, o moço só podia ver o canhão da pistola que apontou por volta dele àquela manhã, só podia ouvir os ensurdecedores batimentos de seu coração, só podia sentir o terror dilacerador que ainda continuava atormentando-o. Naquela fria manhã, o suor tinha feito arder seus olhos, mas o pânico não lhe tinha permitido sequer pestanejar, temeroso de que o menor movimento pudesse ter aparelhada uma bala mortal.

Preso do terror, Mike tinha articulado um violento rugido de cólera, impotência e frustração, para logo levantar o braço e apontar sua arma vazia ao inimigo, sem perceber que a pistola de seu inimigo já se elevava por cima de sua cabeça.

Uma segunda explosão tinha quebrantado a paz daquele amanhecer, para enterrar-se sob uma corrente de ecos e converter o colérico rugido de Mike em um agudo chiado de agonia. O dilacerador impacto lhe tinha atravessado o braço, causando uma aguda dor, que retumbava uma e outra vez em seu cérebro.

Antes de dissipar a nuvem de fumaça, o moço se desabou sobre a grama gelada e ramos de orvalhos, retorcendo-se e gemendo, acossado por uma dor intolerável. Uma silhueta alta se aproximou até deter-se justo detrás da figura ajoelhada do cirurgião que lhe atendia o braço. Apesar de sua terrível dor, Mike tinha conseguido reconhecer o contorno de seu oponente contra a velada luz do sol nascente. A compostura do Edward Mansen o tinha morto de calor. Com incrível calma, o homem tentava deter o fluxo de seu próprio sangue com um pedaço de trapo dobrado debaixo do ombro da jaqueta.

Em meio a sua intolerável dor, Mike tinha chegado a compreender que sua suja jogada tinha sido pior que a derrota no duelo. Toda sua reputação estava afundada, depois desse golpe devastador. Ninguém aceitaria o desafio de um covarde e o moço não conseguia encontrar um refúgio seguro onde livrar-se da condenação de seu próprio gesto.

- Foi a estupidez do moço o que causou a ferida. - As palavras de Mansen chegaram a ele para atormentá-lo e lhe arrancar um chorado de desespero. O homem tinha definido o sucesso com precisão. - Se ele não tivesse disparado sua pistola, eu não teria descarregado a minha.

O juiz tinha pronunciado sua réplica com o mesmo tom apagado e distante.

- Ele disparou antes que eu desse o sinal. Você poderia tê-lo matado, senhor Mansen, e ninguém se atreveria a questionar-lhe.

Mansen tinha respondido com um grunhido.

- Amigo, eu não sou um assassino de meninos.

- Posso lhe assegurar senhor, que sua inocência neste assunto é irrefutável. Só lhe sugiro que desapareça, antes que o pai do moço venha a lhe causar problemas.

Ao parecer de Mike, o juiz tinha sido muito indulgente. O desejo de deixar claro que ele não estava disposto a ser tão benevolente tinha assaltado o moço e uma série de juramentos grosseiros escapou de seus lábios, descarregando toda sua ira sobre o homem, em lugar de aceitar a realidade de sua própria covardia. Para seu desgosto, os insultos não tinham arrancado mais que um leve sorriso desdenhoso dos lábios de seu oponente, que tinha partido sem lhe dar maior atenção, como se tivesse tratado com um menino que merece ser ignorado. A dolorosa imagem se desmoronou para dar passo à crua realidade. Mike observou a taça cheia que tinha diante de si, mas não pôde levantá-la e, menos ainda, foi capaz de manter o braço elevado o suficiente para levar o uísque aos lábios.

- Agora, lamenta sua terrível derrota. -As palavras de Isabella, por fim, conseguiram atrair sua atenção. - E, aparece, que tem o propósito de arruinar o resto de seus dias. Estaria muito melhor se tivesse deixado em paz o ianque, em lugar de te fazer o galo de briga ultrajado.

- Esse homem é um mentiroso e por isso o desafiei a um duelo. - Mike olhou a seu redor em busca de um refúgio, até que divisou uma acolhedora poltrona ao seu alcance. - Quis defender a honra e o bom nome de meu pai.

- Defender, ora! Ficaste inválido pelo esforço e o senhor Mansen ainda não retirou uma só palavra da acusação.

- Já o fará! - Exclamou Mike. - Já o fará, ou eu... Ou eu...

- Você, o que? - Inquiriu Isabella, ofuscada. - Perderia o outro braço? Obterá que lhe matem se te empenha em desafiar a um homem com a experiência de Edward Mansen.

Elevou uma mão em um gesto de aversão.

- O homem te dobra a idade e às vezes penso que também a inteligência. Foi muito parvo ao provocá-lo, Mike.

- Maldita seja, mulher! Sem dúvida, acreditará que o sol sai e se oculta para seu inigualável senhor Mansen.

- O que diz! - Gritou Isabella, espantada ante a acusação de seu irmão. - Jamais vi a esse homem! As únicas coisas que conheço dele são meros rumores que ouvi e, certamente, não posso confiar na exatidão de tais fofocas.

- Eu também os ouvi - declarou Mike com desdém. - Todas as reuniões ou bate-papos de mulheres se centram ao redor desse ianque e sua incalculável fortuna. Nos olhos de todas pode ver-se o brilho das moedas do homem, mas, sem tanta riqueza, não é melhor que outro qualquer. E falas de sua experiência? Sei! Provavelmente, eu tenha tanta como ele.

- Não ousará te gabar de ter machucado levemente a esses dois infelizes. - Replicou ela, irritada. - Sem dúvida, estavam mais atemorizados que feridos e, à larga, resultaste ser tão parvo como eles.

- Tolo, eu? - Mike tratou de endireitar-se para exteriorizar sua irritação ante semelhante insulto, mas um forte arroto pareceu desinflar seu orgulho e voltou a desabar-se sobre a mesa, resmungando murmúrios de autocompaixão. - Me deixe em paz, mulher. Decidiu me atacar em um estado de debilidade e esgotamento.

- Sei! Acho que quis dizer embriaguez - corrigiu-lhe ela com aspereza.

Mike se deixou cair na poltrona. Fechou os olhos e reclinou a cabeça sobre o respaldo acolchoado.

- Apoia ao velhaco contra seu próprio irmão – gemeu. - Se nosso pai te ouvisse...

Cintilantes faíscas de indignação brilharam nos olhos do Isabella. Com apenas dois passos, chegou até onde se encontrava seu irmão e lhe agarrou pelas lapelas da jaqueta. Forçou-se a confrontar o fedor rançoso que emanava da boca do moço e se inclinou para ele.

- É que acaso ousa me acusar? - Sacudiu-lhe até que os olhos do Mike giraram confusos. – Explicarei a você simplesmente, irmão! - Espetou as palavras em um tom sibilante e rabugento. - Um estranho navegou até estes mares para sobressaltar a todos com o tamanho de seu casco de navio mercante e, ao terceiro dia de sua chegada ao porto - sacudiu ao Mike uma vez mais para recalcar os fatos -, acusou a nosso pai de fazer armadilhas com as cartas. Fora verdade ou mentira, não tinha necessidade de proclamá-lo aos quatro ventos, provocando tal pânico entre os mercados de Mawbry e Workinton, que inclusive agora nosso pai teme que o joguem na prisão pelas dívidas que não pode pagar. E para sair deste apuro se proposto me desposar com algum bem afortunado. Não acredito que ao rico Mansen lhe preocupem os estragos que causou nesta família. Não duvido em condenar ao homem por tudo o que tem feito. Mas você, meu querido irmão, é também responsável, por cometer a tolice de rebater suas acusações tão acaloradamente, sem advertir que um fracasso em seus intentos por consolidar suas negativas só conseguisse fortalecer a causa do inimigo. Ao lutar com essa classe de homens, deve-se agir com calma e inteligência, não com inúteis fanfarronadas.

Mike observou a sua irmã, atônito ante o feroz ataque descarregado contra sua pessoa, e Isabella se precaveu de que o moço tinha ouvido tudo o que ela acabava de lhe explicar.

- Ora! É inútil! - Deu um violento empurrão a seu irmão e se afastou, desgostosa. Pelo visto, nenhum argumento resultaria efetivo para fazer entender ao moço a estupidez de seu comportamento.

Mike lançou um olhar ao transbordante copo de uísque e se lambeu, desejando que sua irmã se dignasse a lhe alcançar a bebida.

- Pode ser um par de anos mais velha que eu, Isabella - sentia-se terrivelmente débil, Tinha a boca seca como algodão e falar lhe exigia um tremendo esforço -, mas essa não é razão para me arreganhar como se fora um menino. - Enrugou o queixo e começou a resmungar para si de uma maneira displicente. - Assim foi como me chamou... Menino!

Isabella caminhou inquieta frente ao lar, tratando de encontrar o argumento que pudesse modificar os raciocínios de seu irmão, até que um leve som a deteve e se voltou, para encontrar a cabeça de Mike caída debilmente sobre seu peito. O primeiro bufo suave se converteu rapidamente em um claro e sonoro exemplo da arte de roncar e, imediatamente, a moça tomou consciência do crasso engano que tinha cometido ao não conduzir seu irmão diretamente para o dormitório. Jason Jenks poderia chegar a qualquer momento, e Isabella se veria profundamente ferida em seu orgulho ante ao sorriso malicioso do pretendente. Sua única esperança se cifrava em que seu pai retornasse logo, embora isso, também, poderia chegar a resultar uma arma de dobro fio.

De repente, advertiu que o lento repico de cascos de cavalo que tinha ouvido fazia um instante no exterior, acabava de deter-se frente à casa. Aguardou tensa algum sinal que lhe indicasse os movimentos do viajante, até que a fatalidade lançou sua primeira marca quando umas pegadas ressonaram sobre os degraus da entrada, seguidas por um forte golpe à porta.

- Jason Jenks! - O coração lhe deu um tombo. Olhou ansiosamente a seu redor e retorceu as mãos com desespero. Como podia ser que esse homem chegasse em momento tão inoportuno?

Correu freneticamente para Mike e tentou despertá-lo, mas seus melhores esforços nem sequer conseguiram interromper o ritmo dos roncos do moço. Tomou entre seus braços, tratando de levantá-lo, mas era como tentar elevar um pesado saco repleto de pedras. O peso morto de seu irmão se desabou e caiu ao chão com violência. Em um instante, o corpo de Mike ficou convertido em uma desalinhada pilha de ossos, ao tempo que os insistentes golpes do visitante continuavam retumbando por toda a habitação.

Pouco pôde fazer Isabella, exceto aceitar a realidade. Talvez, Jason Jenks não merecia tanta preocupação, inclusive era provável que ela chegasse a agradecer a desafortunada presença de seu irmão. Mesmo assim, resistia a prestar-se ao ridículo que, com segurança, recairia sobre sua família atrás dessa inoportuna visita. Decidiu, ao menos, dissimular a presença de seu irmão, ocultando-o detrás de uma cadeira e lhe cobrindo o rosto com um lenço, a fim de amortecer o forte trovejar de seus roncos. Então, com uma calma que não sentia, alisou o cabelo e o vestido, tratando de aplacar os últimos vestígios de ansiedade. De algum modo, tudo sairia às mil maravilhas. Assim tinha que ser! Os golpes se reiteraram, ao tempo que Isabella caminhava para a porta. Apoiou uma mão no passador, adotou uma pose feminina e abriu.

Por um breve instante, o espaço pareceu cobrir-se inteiramente com uma imensa extensão de tecido escuro e empapado. Os olhos da moça viajaram com lentidão desde umas custosas botas de couro negro, sobre um larguíssimo sobretudo até chegar ao rosto que se ocultava sob a asa molhada de um chapéu de pele de castor. E, então, ela conteve a respiração. Era um rosto masculino e, sem dúvida, o mais arrumado que tinha visto em muitos anos. Ante o primeiro olhar sobre a jovem, uma leve ruga apareceu na face do viajante, e seus traços se tornaram pavorosamente severos e ameaçadores. Um gesto de tensão, quase de ira, pareceu refletir-se na marcada linha de sua mandíbula, em suas maçãs do rosto salientes, em seu perfil ligeiramente aquilino. Entretanto, o toque de graça não demorou a iluminar as feições e pregar as diminutas rugas a ambos os lados de seus olhos. Uns olhos entre verdes e cinzentos, cheios de vida, que, descaradamente, revelaram a aprovação de seu dono ao percorrer os femininos contornos da moça. Um leve sorriso se uniu à faísca de seus olhos concentrados em absorver as forças que sustentavam as pernas da jovem.

Desta vez não se tratava de um ancião adoentado, nem de um homem asqueroso, reconheceu Isabella, mas sim de um homem enérgico e viril em cada fibra de seu ser. Dizer que este candidato superava amplamente suas expectativas era, certamente, subestimar a realidade. Perguntou-se que razões poderiam ter um homem como esse para recorrer à troca a fim de encontrar uma esposa.

O estranho se apressou a tirar o chapéu em um gesto de cortesia, descobrindo uma abundante juba acobreada. Sua voz, masculina e sonora, era tão agradável como seu aspecto.

- Você é a senhorita Newton, suponho.

- Mmm, sim. Isabella. Isabella Newton. - Sua língua parecia torpe, e temeu que a traísse. Sua mente começou a trabalhar com rapidez, gerando pensamentos totalmente opostos as suas anteriores ideias. O homem era quase perfeito! Sem nenhum defeito aparente! Porém, a dúvida persistia. Se, na verdade, estava disposto a casar-se, como tinha podido alcançar uma idade amadurecida, sem ser antes apanhado por, ao menos, uma dúzia de mulheres?

Tinha que haver um enguiço! Falou o sentido comum da moça. Conhecia seu pai, sem dúvida, existia um enguiço.

Mesmo que sua mente não cessava de operar, sua língua, repentinamente ativa, lhe adiantou.

- Por favor, entre, senhor. Meu pai me advertiu que viria.

- Sério? - O homem pareceu assimilar a observação da jovem com certo assombro. A careta sutil de seus lábios se transformou em um divertido sorriso quando olhou à moça com incredulidade. - Você sabe quem sou eu?

- É obvio! - Afirmou ela com um alegre sorriso. – Estivemos o aguardando. Por favor, entre.

Ele atravessou a soleira, e uma ligeira expressão aturdida lhe enrugou a frente. Com certa reticência, entregou seu chapéu, sua vara de montar e suas luvas à moça.

- Você me surpreende, senhorita Newton – comentou. - Esperava ser recebido ressentidamente, não com amabilidade. Isabella retrocedeu mentalmente ante o sentido dessas palavras. Não tinha imaginado que a indiscrição de seu pai pudesse chegar a revelar a relutância de sua filha a contrair matrimônio. Como podia ter acreditado seu progenitor que ela rechaçaria a um candidato tão arrumado e incrivelmente superior a outros pretendentes?

Com um fingido sorriso de felicidade, a jovem expressou cautelosamente sua preocupação.

- Suponho que meu pai lhe falou de minha relutância a conhecê-lo.

O homem esboçou um sorriso pormenorizado.

- Sem dúvida, você me terá imaginado como uma horrenda besta.

- Alegra-me sobremaneira descobrir que não o é - demarcou ela, e em seguida temeu que suas palavras tivessem expressado muito entusiasmo. Trincou os dentes, desejando que ele não a considerasse uma jovenzinha atrevida, embora, reconheceu, sua declaração tinha sido exageradamente modesta.

A fim de ocultar suas bochechas ruborizadas, Isabella se voltou para fechar a porta. Ao passar junto ao homem, um forte aroma masculino afetou seus sentidos até o ponto de aturdi-la. Certamente, não encontrava ali nenhuma imperfeição.

Com dedos destros e ágeis, ele desprendeu os botões de seu sobretudo e se despojou do objeto. Por muito que o olhou, Isabella não pôde descobrir nenhum defeito nele – as costas, quadris magros, longas pernas. A ostentosa masculinidade encerrada nos rodeados calções oferecia claras amostras da virilidade desse homem, e, ao recordar subitamente a razão da visita, a jovem se ruborizou, como se já tivesse estado desposada.

- Me permita guardar seu casaco - ofereceu-lhe ela, tentado aplacar o tremor de sua voz. O corte elegante das roupas era digno de tanta admiração como seu dono. Entretanto, em alguém de menor estatura, teriam perdido uma considerável porção de seu atual encanto. A jaqueta verde escuro cobria um moderno colete curto de um claro tom bege que harmonizava com a cor dos calções. As elegantes botas de couro emolduravam os musculosos contornos das panturrilhas. Embora as vestimentas fossem distintas e custosas, ele as vestia com uma desenvoltura varonil que não mostrava indícios da menor presunção.

Isabella se voltou para pendurar o sobretudo em um dos ganchos que havia junto à porta. Afetada pelo contraste entre o frio do exterior e o calor do interior, sacudiu as gotas de chuva que banhavam o refinado tecido do casaco, e se dirigiu ao homem com um comentário.

- Deve ter sido difícil a cavalgada em um dia como este.

Os olhos verdes do viajante percorreram ligeiramente à moça e, ao topar-se com os dela, lhe deram de presente um caloroso sorriso.

- Difícil, possivelmente, mas facilmente passível, logo depois de ser recebido por tão incrível beleza.

Talvez, pensou ela, deveria ter havê-lo repreendido por aproximar-se tão desmesuradamente. Era em extremo difícil sufocar o estalo de prazer e, ao mesmo tempo, aparentar indiferença. Repreendeu-se a si mesma por seus inadequados pensamentos, mas sua mente tinha começado a assumir o fato de que, em realidade, estava tratando com atenção o homem que, pela primeira vez, satisfazia cada um de seus desejos. Com segurança, havia um equívoco ou problema. Tinha que havê-lo!

- Meu pai retornará em qualquer momento - informou-lhe com afetada virtude. - Deseja aguardar na sala?

- Seria de meu agrado, se não for incômodo - replicou ele – tenho alguns assuntos de importância que desejo discutir com seu pai.

Isabella se voltou para lhe indicar o caminho, mas se paralisou ao entrar na habitação contigua. O sapato de Mike se aparecia impertinentemente por debaixo da cadeira que ocultava ao moço. A jovem se sentiu aturdida ante sua própria estupidez, mas se precaveu de que era muito tarde para desviar os passos de seu convidado. Em um intento por distrair o olhar do homem, obsequiou com seu sorriso mais doce quando caminhou para o canapé.

- Dava-me conta de que vinha atravessando o rio do norte. - Afundou-se nos almofadões e, com um gesto, indicou ao seu hóspede que tomasse assento. - Vive perto daqui?

- Possuo uma casa em Londres - respondeu ele, apartando as abas de seu casaco para sentar-se na mesma cadeira que ocultava parcialmente o corpo de Mike.

O aprumo do Isabella cambaleou ligeiramente, quando imaginou quão ridícula se sentiria se o homem chegava a descobrir o indigno amontoado de ossos que se disseminava detrás de suas costas.

- Eu... Estava a ponto de preparar um pouco de chá - declarou com nervosismo. -Gostaria de uma xícara?

- Depois de uma viagem tão desafortunada, desfrutaria imensamente. - Sua voz era tão suave como veludo. - Mas, por favor, não se incomode por mim.

- OH, não. Não é nenhum incômodo, senhor - assegurou-lhe a jovem com urgência. -Aqui não estamos acostumados a receber visitas com muita frequência.

- Mas, o que me diz desta? - Para o desgosto da moça, o homem estendeu um braço para Mike. - Um pretendente bêbado, possivelmente?

- OH, não, senhor! Ele não é mais que... Quero dizer... É meu irmão. – Deu de ombros, derrotada. Tinha a mente muito atordoada para encontrar uma resposta pronta e aguda. Além disso, agora que o segredo tinha sido revelado, talvez o melhor fosse recorrer à verdade, dado que não existia nenhuma outra lógica explicação. - Ontem à noite, ele... Bebeu a mais e estava tratando de conduzi-lo a seu dormitório, quando o senhor bateu à porta.

Uma controlada expressão divertida jogou no rosto do homem quando se levantou de seu assento. Ajoelhou-se junto ao moço, retirou o lenço e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Os roncos continuavam imperturbáveis e, ao levantar os olhos para a jovem, o humor do homem se tornou evidente. Dentes brancos brilharam detrás de um amplo sorriso.

- Necessita ajuda para cumprir a tarefa?

- OH, certamente, senhor! - O sorriso de Isabella teria sido capaz de enfeitiçar a um fantasma. – Ficaria extremamente agradecida.

Ele se incorporou com tanta agilidade que ela quase lança uma exclamação de surpresa. O homem tirou a jaqueta e a colocou com cuidado sobre o respaldo de uma cadeira. O colete tinha sido desenhado meticulosamente para rodear o peito piramidal que se abria de uma cintura magra. Quando levantou Mike do chão, o tecido de sua camisa se estirou por um instante, descobrindo os tensos músculos de seus braços e ombros. O peso que ela não conseguiu mover pendurava-se naturalmente das costas do estranho. Ele se voltou para olhá-la com expressão curiosa.

- Agradeceria se me indicasse o caminho, senhorita Newton.

- Me chame Isabella, por favor, aliás, me chame Bella - sugeriu ela, passando junto ao homem para atender seu pedido. Uma vez mais, a proximidade desse fresco aroma varonil embotou seus sentidos. Caminhou com pressa para o corredor, desejando que ele não tivesse notado o rubor que tinha colorido suas bochechas.

Ao subir as escadas, sentiu-se afligida por um cuidadoso olhar que, sabia instintivamente, não cessava de estudá-la. Entretanto, não se atreveu a voltar-se, por temor a confirmar as suposições geradas por seus instintos. Sem dúvida, ao ter confirmado a admiração desse homem ao observar os movimentos graciosos de seus quadris e sua magra cintura, seu rubor se intensificou.

Correu para o dormitório de Mike para retirar as colchas da cama e o estranho a seguiu para depositar o corpo do moço sobre a suavidade dos lençóis. Isabella se inclinou sobre seu irmão para lhe afrouxar a gravata-borboleta e a camisa e o coração lhe deu uma forte batida quando, ao incorporar-se, advertiu, uma vez mais, exagerada a proximidade do convidado.

- Acredito que seu irmão estaria mais cômodo sem a camisa e as botas - comentou ele, jogando um olhar a jovem para descobrir seus brancos dentes com um súbito sorriso. - Permita-me que eu mesmo faça isso?

- OH, certamente - respondeu ela, agradecida ante a amabilidade do cavalheiro. - Mas tome cuidado com seu braço direito, está inválido.

O homem a olhou com expressão surpreendida.

- Sinto muito. Não sabia.

- Não tem por que lamentar-se, senhor. Temo que, em grande parte, ele mesmo causou sua desgraça.

Ele elevou as sobrancelhas, maravilhado.

- Você é muito sensata, senhorita Newton. - Isabella riu para dissimular sua confusão.

- Meu irmão não opina o mesmo.

- Em geral, todos os irmãos costumam discordar. - Seu sorriso voltou a brilhar quando a moça levantou o olhar, seu olhar viril se posou sobre cada um de seus delicados traços, até que se deteve na suavidade de seus lábios cor carmesim.

Isabella se sentiu aturdida, apanhada entre os olhos do convidado. Absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, percebeu que suas íris eram de uma cor verde cristalina, com um tom de cinza nos borde. Brilhavam com um calor que fazia ruborizar suas bochechas e acelerar os batimentos de seu coração. Repreendeu mentalmente sua falta de aprumo e elegância, próprios de uma dama de alta linhagem e se separou do estranho para rondar pelo dormitório, permitindo que ele atendesse a seu irmão. Posto que o homem parecesse agir com soltura, não lhe ofereceu ajuda, preferindo gozar da segurança que lhe proporcionava a distância. O silêncio se prolongou até converter-se tenso, e Isabella decidiu reatar o breve intercâmbio verbal.

- O dia foi atroz até o momento.

- Sim - assentiu ele com a mesma originalidade. - Um dia do mais atroz.

O profundo timbre de sua masculina voz retumbou no peito da moça, que decidiu abandonar a busca dos possíveis defeitos desse homem. Comparado com a heterogênea coleção de candidatos que lhe tinham precedido, ele era o mais próximo à perfeição que ela e seus sentidos podiam chegar a imaginar.

O homem despiu Mike até deixá-lo com calções e se distanciou da cama, levando a camisa e as botas nas mãos. Isabella se aproximou para tomar os objetos e estremeceu quando os dedos masculinos roçaram os seus deliberadamente. Uma súbita corrente de calor perpassou todo seu corpo. Não demorou a recordar as carícias torpes e enjoativas de seus pretendentes anteriores, que jamais tinham chegado a afetá-la tão profundamente como esse leve contato. .

- Temo que o mau tempo perdure até a primavera - se apressou a afirmar com nervosismo. - Aqui, no norte, estamos acostumados com dias assim nesta época do ano.

- Sem dúvida, a primavera será bem recebida - assentiu ele com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça.

A brilhante conversação conseguiu encobrir o ativo trabalho racional. A idéia de que esse homem logo se converteria em seu marido obcecava os pensamentos de Isabella, cuja mente não cessava em seu trabalho de descobrir que circunstâncias o teriam levado a solicitar sua mão. Tendo em conta a seleção que seu pai lhe tinha apresentado ultimamente, ela se teria considerado afortunada se Jason Jenks tivesse tido tão somente um aspecto aceitável e tivesse sido algo mais jovem que um ancião, mas era muito mais que isso. Era difícil acreditar que suas mais íntimas esperanças pudessem ser satisfeitas na figura deste homem.

Em um intento por serenar suas emoções e pôr uma distância prudente entre ela e o estranho, atravessou o quarto e falou por cima do ombro, enquanto acomodava a roupa de seu irmão.

- Posto que vem de Londres, não duvido de que você notará uma marcada diferença nestes climas nortistas. Nós advertimos a mudança quando nos transladamos faz três anos.

- Acaso vieram pelo clima? - Perguntou ele com um brilho divertido em seus olhos verdes e cristalinos.

Isabella riu.

- Se você se habituar à umidade, é bastante agradável viver aqui. Quer dizer, sempre que puder ignorar os alarmantes rumores sobre os salteadores de estradas e as bandas de assaltantes escoceses. Já ouvirá deles se permanecer por estes lugares mais tempo. Lorde Volturi protestou tão ferozmente contra as bandas escocesas que saqueavam os povoados da fronteira, que nomearam meu pai como prefeito e, logo após, um oficial para preservar a ordem nas terras mais remotas. - Estendeu as mãos em um gesto de incerteza. - Estou acostumada a ouvir numerosos rumores a respeito de terríveis combates e de bandidos que assaltam e assassinam, nas rotas, ricos que viajam em suas carruagens. Mas, de momento, o máximo que conseguiram meu pai e o oficial foi apanhar um caçador fugitivo que rondava as terras de Volturi. Inclusive, nesse caso, o homem não era escocês.

- Sufocarei a necessidade de alardear a respeito de meus antepassados escoceses, não quero que me confundam com um salteador de caminhos ou bandido similar.

Ela o olhou com súbita preocupação.

- Talvez, conviria que ocultasse esse fato a meu pai. Altera-se sobremaneira quando se trava em discussões a respeito dos clãs escoceses e irlandeses.

Seu companheiro inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para confirmar o recebimento da advertência.

- Tratarei de não preocupá-lo indevidamente com tamanha revelação.

Ela abriu o caminho para abandonar o dormitório, falando por cima do ombro.

- Posso lhe assegurar que não se trata de um pensamento familiar. Eu não tenho razões para detestá-los.

- Isso é muito alentador.

Isabella se sentiu um pouco entorpecida pelo calor dessa voz, e não deu a devida atenção às escadas. Ao pisar no primeiro degrau, tropeçou e se cambaleou perigosamente a bordo do precipício. A respiração lhe congelou na garganta, mas, antes que pudesse reagir, um comprido braço lhe rodeou a cintura e de um puxão a resguardou do perigo. Presa contra o largo e firme peito do homem, Isabella afogou uma agitada exclamação de alívio. Finalmente, tremente, levantou o olhar, e se deparou com aqueles olhos verdes que procuravam, preocupados, os dela. Até que, pouco a pouco, a inquietação se dissipou para dar passo a um brilho intenso e ardoroso.

- Senhorita Newton...

- Isabella, por favor. - Foi um sussurro afogado e distante.

Nenhum dos dois pôde ouvir o ruído da porta que se abria, nem as vozes masculinas que se misturavam no piso inferior. Ambos se achavam apanhados na intimidade de seu próprio universo e poderiam ter permanecido ali, imperturbáveis, durante vários instantes mais, se um colérico rugido não os tivesse trazido bruscamente à realidade.

- Mas o que significa tudo isto?

Ainda em meio a sua confusão, Isabella se separou de seu companheiro e olhou para o pé da escada, de onde seu pai e outro homem a observavam com idêntico assombro. Os olhos cada vez mais dilatados e escuros de William Newton bastaram para desbaratar a compostura da jovem, mas o que realmente a impressionou foi o desagradável rosto do estranho ossudo e gasto que acompanhava seu pai. Esse homem se ajustava com exatidão à imagem que ela tinha criado de Edward Mansen. Só lhe faltava a imensa verruga do queixo para encarnar o homem ao inimigo imaginário.

Desenfreada a ira de William Newton sacudiu os muros da casa.

- Perguntei o que significa tudo isto. - Não lhe deu tempo para responder, antes de continuar com sua veemente reprimenda. - Deixo-te sozinha uns poucos instantes e, ao voltar, encontro você de atrevimento com um homem em minha própria... Você! - William arrojou o chapéu ao chão e os escassos cabelos se eriçaram. - Maldição! Fui traído em minha própria casa! E por minha própria filha!

Com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, Isabella se apressou a baixar as escadas para tratar de acalmar seu progenitor.

- Por favor, pai, me permita te explicar...

- Ahhhh, não tem por que fazê-lo! - Grunhiu ele com escárnio. - Posso vê-lo tudo com meus próprios olhos! Traição, isso é o que é! E de minha própria filha! - Estendeu um braço para apontar desdenhosamente o homem que descia os degraus e adicionou. - Nada menos que com este maldito bastardo!

- Pai! - Exclamou Isabella, sobressaltada ante semelhante insulto. - Este... - Também ela apontou ao que descia as escadas. - Este senhor é o cavalheiro que você mesmo enviou. Jason Jenks, conforme tenho entendido.

O estranho de rosto desagradável deu um passo à frente e inclinou a cabeça com expressão aturdida. Golpeou seu chapéu para atrair a atenção dos pressente e começou a gaguejar.

- Eu... e-eu s-sou... que-quero di-dizer... Ele... E-ele n-não é...

Foi interrompido pela abrupta exalação provocada por William quando deu um passo adiante e agitou os braços em um gesto de total desagrado. O homem ficou a um lado, ao presenciar a cólera do pai.

- Você, moça insensata! É que acaso perdeste a razão? Esse não é Jason Jenks! -Estendeu violentamente o polegar sobre o ombro do ancião. - Este é seu homem! Este! -Logo, arqueou as pernas e assinalou com um dedo gordinho ao homem que se achava nos degraus. - Aquele! Aquele porco sem pai...!

Isabella se apoiou contra a parede e fechou os olhos com força. Já podia adivinhar as seguintes palavras de seu pai.

- Ele foi quem destroçou o braço do pobre Mike! Ele é seu senhor Mansen! Edward Mansen!

- Edward Mansen? - Os lábios de Isabella se moveram sem emitir nenhum som. Abriu os olhos e procurou o rosto de seu pai, como se esperasse encontrar nele a negativa do que acabava de ouvir. Seu olhar se desviou para o estranho desajeitado e a verdade foi muito clara. Esse homem não era muito diferente do resto dos candidatos que seu pai lhe tinha apresentando.

- Você, menina estúpida! - Prosseguiu William com veemência. - Este é Jason Jenks! Não esse trapaceiro presunçoso com quem te estava abraçando!

Uma sobressaltada expressão de horror atravessou o rosto de Isabella quando lançou um olhar aos cristalinos olhos verdes. Edward sorriu com compaixão.

- Peço-lhe mil desculpas, Isabella, mas acreditei que sabia. Como recordará, eu mesmo insisti em perguntar...

O desgosto no rosto da jovem cedeu lugar a um feroz arrebatamento de ira. Tinha sido vilmente enganada! E seu orgulho exigia uma vingança.

Estendeu um braço para lançar uma violenta bofetada sobre a bronzeada bochecha de Mansen.

- Isto é de parte da senhorita Newton para você!

Ele esfregou a bochecha dolorida e riu brandamente, com os olhos ainda quentes e faiscantes. Isabella não pôde tolerar esse cativante olhar e lhe deu as costas. Edward Mansen a admirou por um instante, antes de desviar a atenção para o pai.

- Vim para averiguar os pormenores de uma dívida que você prometeu saldar, senhor. Pergunto-me quando posso esperar que tal acontecimento tenha lugar.

William afundou timidamente a cabeça entre os ombros e seu rosto avermelhou de repente.

Evitou o olhar inquisidor de Jason e resmungou algo a respeito de pagar a dívida o mais cedo possível.

Edward caminhou para o vestíbulo para tomar seu sobretudo e logo retornou à sala, para pegar o casaco em seu lugar.

- Desejaria que pudesse ser mais preciso a esse respeito, senhor prefeito. Não me agradaria ter de abusar de sua hospitalidade com muita frequência e você prometeu me pagar no prazo de um mês. Como terá percebido, esse mês já transcorreu.

William fechou os punhos com violência, mas não se atreveu a separá-los de ambos os lados de seu corpo por temor a que o menor movimento pudesse ser interpretado como um desafio.

- Será mais vantajoso que se mantenha afastado desta casa, senhor Mansen. Não permitirei que corteje a minha filha. Ela está a ponto de casar-se e não quero que você interfira nas bodas.

- Ah, sim, ouvi alguns rumores a respeito - assentiu Edward com um sorriso sarcástico. - No momento em que a conheci, surpreendeu-me que você não tivesse tido êxito, embora me pareça bastante injusto que a jovem tenha de pagar durante o resto de seus dias por uma dívida de seu pai.

- Minha filha não é assunto seu!

Embora Jason Jenks tivesse saltado atrás de cada um dos gritos ofuscados de William, o rosto ligeiramente sorridente de Edward tinha permanecido impávido. Sem dar amostras da menor perturbação, replicou.

- Detesto pensar que a jovem se verá forçada a desposar-se por causa de uma dívida da qual sou credor.

William afogou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Seriamente? Não estará pensando em esquecer a dívida, ou sim? - A gargalhada de Edward dissipou a ilusão.

- De maneira nenhuma! Mas como tenho olhos, dou-me conta de que sua filha poderia ser uma encantadora companheira. Estaria disposto a prolongar o prazo do pagamento, se você me permitisse cortejá-la. – Deu de ombros com a naturalidade de quem sabe o que poderia ocorrer mais adiante.

William quase se engasgou perante semelhante sugestão.

- Chantagem e corrupção! Preferiria vê-la morta, antes que comprometida com tipos como você!

Edward lançou um olhar a Jason, que espremia nervosamente o chapéu contra seu peito. Quando voltou os olhos ao prefeito, seu sarcasmo foi sutil, embora direto.

- Certamente, imagino que sim.

William se encolerizou diante tamanho escárnio. Sabia que o aspecto de Jason não era muito agradável, mas o homem possuía uma considerável fortuna. Além disso, seria melhor para sua filha evitar o matrimônio com um arrumado libertino, que não faria mais que enchê-la de moleques malcriados. Jenks era bastante apropriado para as necessidades da jovem. Claro que, logo depois de havê-la visto com o demônio do Mansen, poderia chegar a titubear antes de propor casamento, por temor a receber mercadoria corrupta.

- Há um sem-fim de candidatos que, com muito gosto, estariam dispostos a pagar o preço da noiva - insistiu William, no caso de Jason guardar alguma dúvida. - Todos homens o suficientemente sábios para imaginar os tesouros que essa jovem poderia oferecer-lhes e incapazes de injuriar sua linhagem.

Edward se voltou para Isabella para lhe obsequiar um sorriso inclinado.

- Suponho que isto significa que já não serei bem-vindo a este lugar.

- Parta! E não volte a pisar na soleira desta casa! - Grito ela, lutando por reprimir umas lágrimas de ira e humilhação. Seus lábios se curvaram com desprezo e seus olhos arderam indignados. - Se fosse um trapaceiro corcunda e maltratado o único outro homem sobre a terra, com segurança o escolheria a ele antes que a você!

Edward deslizou o olhar pela esbelta figura da jovem.

- Quanto a mim, Isabella, se você estivesse diante de meus olhos, jamais ousaria trocar você ou passar por cima de seu corpo para alcançar a mais transbordante cabeça de gado ao outro lado do caminho. - Sorriu com ironia quando voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. - Seria uma tolice mortificar a mim mesmo, só para defender meu orgulho.

- Fora! - A palavra abandonou os lábios da jovem ressentidamente, ao tempo que seu braço se estendia em direção à porta.

Edward fez uma breve e zombeteira reverência e caminhou para a porta. William sujeitou com violência o braço de sua filha e a sacudiu para a sala.

- Agora me dirá que diabos foi tudo isto – grunhiu o prefeito com fúria. - Eu saio em meio a uma terrível tormenta, arriscando minha delicada saúde, para ir a busca de seu apaixonado e, ao retornar, encontro-a se jogando nos braços desse tipo!

- Jason Jenks não é meu apaixonado! - Corrigiu-lhe Isabella em um premente sussurro. – Ele não é mais que outro homem, a quem trouxeste para que me inspecionasse, como se eu fosse um cavalo em exposição. Além disso, não me estava jogando nos braços de ninguém! Só tropecei, e Jason... O senhor Mansen me amparou para que não caísse.

- Vi muito bem o que tentava fazer esse miserável! Estava te manuseando, isso fazia!

- Por favor, pai, baixa a voz - suplicou-lhe ela. - Não foi o que você pensa!

À medida que se desenvolvia a disputa e o tom de voz de William se elevava, Jason Jenks retorcia seu tricornio com lastimosa incerteza. Presa do pânico, o homem descarnado, de cabelo opaco e rosto vulgar não cessava de lançar repetidas olhadas para a sala.

- Acredito que a discussão os manterá ocupados durante um comprido momento. -declarou Edward, enquanto se colocava o sobretudo. Quando Jason o olhou, ele assinalou com a cabeça pai e filha que brigavam na sala. - Uma taça de rum lhe ajudará a serenar. Ou, talvez, você prefira me acompanhar a comer algo na estalagem. Pode retornar aqui mais tarde, se assim o desejar.

- Bom... Né... Acredito que... - Os olhos de Jason se dilataram quando ouviu um estrondoso grito proveniente da habitação contigua, e tomou uma pronta decisão. -Acredito que aceitarei, senhor. Muito obrigado. - Sacudiu com estupidez seu tricornio, subitamente agradecido por qualquer desculpa que lhe permitisse abandonar o quanto antes o lugar.

Edward ocultou um sorriso divertido e abriu a porta, cedendo espaço ao outro homem. Ao receber o vento gelado e a persistente chuva sobre o rosto, Jason estremeceu e levantou com urgência a gola de seu casaco. Seu nariz avermelhou instantaneamente e pareceu acender-se como a luz de um enorme farol. Colocou o par de luvas puídas e cobriu a garganta com um cachecol desfiado. Edward enrugou o rosto com expressão cética. Se esse homem possuía uma fortuna, não havia muitos indícios que provassem o fato. Seu aspecto era de um empregado que vive da mesquinha esmola de um miserável patrão. Sem dúvida, seria interessante ver até onde podia o homem escavar em seu bolso, para o caso de enfrentar uma luta para ganhar a bela mão de Isabella Newton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capítulo para vocês... Vou começar a reclamar comentários, da mesma forma como reclamavam as atualizações. Só posto o próximo, que já está pronto, quando houver manifestação da parte de vocês. Até para saber se estão gostando, né?**

**Enjoy**

**Beijos**

* * *

A porta de entrada se fechou brandamente, mas com o mesmo efeito que o repentino estampido de um trovão. O inesperado som distraiu William de sua ira, voltou para vestíbulo e descobriu que não só partiu Edward Mansen, mas também Jason Jenks. Com grunhido de desespero, o prefeito voltou a dirigir-se a sua filha e elevou os braços com violência.

- Olhe o que você fez! Por sua estupidez, perdemos outro candidato! Maldição, menina! Será melhor que me diga por que deixaste entrar nesse inoportuno em minha casa ou destroçarei suas costas com chibatadas!

Isabella esfregou o cotovelo, ainda dolorido pela violenta sacudida de seu pai. Jogou um olhar ao ambiente vazio da entrada e experimentou uma sensação de júbilo por ter obtido, ao menos, espantar esse arrogante patife fora de sua casa. Também se sentiu extremamente aliviada pelo fato de que Jason tivesse optado por partir com ele.

Entretanto, embargou, deste modo, uma estranha sensação de perda, como se algo efêmero e incrivelmente agradável tivesse apartado de sua vida para sempre. Falou com cuidado, realçando cada uma de suas palavras, quando tentou explicar uma vez mais.

- Nunca antes tinha visto Edward Mansen, pai, e tanto suas descrições, como as do Mike, sempre foram menos que precisas. Disse que Jason Jenks se encontrava a caminho e, quando o homem chegou, supus que era ele. - Voltou-se, para refletir em silêncio que besta infame foi ele, também, atrever-se a me seduzir dessa forma e permitir que o confundisse com outro homem.

William falou em um tom de desdém.

- Minha filha conduz meu pior inimigo até os dormitórios de minha própria casa, e só os Santos sabem o que ocorreu. E logo, diz que tudo foi um engano. Um mero engano.

Isabella chutou o chão com frustração.

- Foi pelo Mike, pai! Chegou aqui ébrio e desabou desacordado no chão. Justo aí onde está você! E o senhor Jen... Quero dizer, o senhor Mansen foi suficientemente amável para lhe levar a seu dormitório.

William emitiu um rugido e seus olhos lançaram labaredas.

- Você permitiu que esse desgraçado voltasse a pôr as mãos em cima do pobre e indefeso Mike?

- Ele não o machucou. - Morta de calor, Isabella esfregou o puído tapete com o pé, e resmungou para si. - Foi a mim que abusou.

Sua resposta não conseguiu apaziguar a ira de seu pai.

- Meu Deus! Faz um condenado virar santo! "Ele não o machucou" – imitou com voz fina e estendeu um dedo acusador para a porta. - Em primeiro lugar, foi esse demônio que arruinou meu pobre Mike. O mesmo diabo com que você estava paquerando!

Isabella afogou uma exclamação diante de semelhante calúnia.

- Paquerando! Pai! Levamos Mike à cama e, quando comecei a baixar as escadas, tropecei. Ele me segurou! Salvou-me de uma queda! Isso, pai, isso foi tudo o que aconteceu.

- Foi suficiente! - William voltou a levantar as mãos com violência, para logo as entrelaçar detrás das costas e caminhar inquieto frente à lareira acesa. - Foi suficiente -repetiu por cima do ombro - para brindar o bom do Jenks com uma clara imagem de sua prometida noiva nos braços de outro homem. Pois bem, agora possivelmente se encontre a metade de caminho de retorno a York.

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração.

- Pai, Jason Jenks nunca foi meu prometido. Não foi mais que outro de seus apreciados candidatos.

William sacudiu a cabeça com pesar e rugiu.

- Só outro. E cada vez são menos. Sem um dote, é quase impossível convencê-los de que será uma boa esposa. - Sua cólera encontrou um novo incentivo. - E, além disso, você e suas estranhas ideias sobre o matrimônio. Terá que respeitar e querer ao fulano com quem se casar, isso sim. Ora! Não é mais que uma desculpa para rechaçar a todos. Trouxe-lhe o melhor e, mesmo assim, despreza-o.

- O melhor? – Indignou-se Isabella. - Diz que me trouxe o melhor? Apresentou-me um repugnante obeso e asmático, um ancião moribundo, um avarento ossudo e com verrugas peludas nas bochechas. E ousa dizer que me trouxe o melhor?

William se deteve e olhou a sua filha com recriminação.

- Eram todos homens honestos, de reputação irrepreensível e excelente linhagem, e cada um deles era dono de um rico bolso.

- Pai - Isabella adotou um tom suplicante - me traga um cavalheiro jovem, um de boa fortuna, e prometo te amar e satisfazer todas suas necessidades e desejos até o dia de sua morte.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar displicente e se ergueu, adotando sua pose mais intelectual.

- Agora bem, filha, é óbvio que sua forma de pensar não é a adequada.

Se tivesse tido Isabella uma cadeira a seu lado, teria se deixado cair com total desgosto. Sem nada que a consolasse fisicamente, só pôde dar de presente a seu pai um olhar inexpressivo.

- Agora, me escute bem, menina. Vou te dar um sábio conselho. – Apontou o dedo para ressaltar suas palavras. - Há coisas mais importantes em um homem que um rosto de aparência agradável e um par de ombros largos. Olhe a seu apreciado senhor Mansen, por exemplo.

Isabella deu um coice ante a só menção desse nome e apertou os dentes com força para conter uma corrente de acalorados insultos. O muito descarado! Tinha-a enganado deliberadamente!

Pois bem, ali tinha um grande ardiloso. Sempre tramando alguma mutreta para levar vantagem sobre os outros.

Isabella quase assentiu, mas se conteve. O homem tinha aproveitado a confusão dela para se divertir a seu prazer, e se sentia profundamente ferida em seu orgulho ao pensar na forma em que tinha sido burlada.

- É um cavaleiro tão rico, que suponho que todas essas rameiras do porto estariam orgulhosas de jogar-se em seus braços, mas nenhuma dama decente ousaria enredar-se com os de sua classe. Ele não faria mais que lhe encher a barriga de bebês, sem nem sequer uma promessa de matrimônio. E, embora conseguisse lhe fazer seu marido, coisa que duvido, não demoraria a cansar-se de ti e te abandonar sem nenhuma outra explicação. Assim é como se comportam esses galãs de aparência agradável. Parecem tão orgulhosos do que ocultam seus calções, como de seu bonito aspecto.

Isabella avermelhou dos pés a cabeça, ao recordar onde se posaram seus olhos durante um breve instante, com a mesma curiosidade que a de qualquer outra virgem impressionada.

- É verdade que Mansen é bastante vistoso, se é que você gosta desse maxilar firme e ossudo. - William esfregou sua flácida papada com os nódulos. - Mas, para aqueles que sabem, esse homem é frígido, isso é o que é. Qualquer pode notar em seus olhos.

Isabella recordou o calor dessas profundidades cristalinas e não pôde menos que duvidar da exatidão do comentário de seu pai. Havia, nesses olhos verdes, uma dose de intensidade e de vida que ninguém podia negar.

William prosseguiu com seu discurso.

- Com essas atitudes ousadas, vulgares e arrogantes que tem, compadeço da pobre mulher que desposar com ele.

Mesmo que detestasse o homem, Isabella teve que discordar novamente com a opinião de seu progenitor. Sem sombra de dúvidas, a esposa de Edward Mansen seria muito mais digna de inveja que de lástima.

- Não tem por que se preocupar, pai. - A jovem sorriu com certo pesar. - Nunca mais me deixarei enganar pelas artimanhas do senhor Mansen.

Logo depois de desculpar-se, Isabella subiu as escadas e se deteve um instante frente ao quarto de Mike. Os roncos continuavam inalteráveis. Sem dúvida, o moço dormiria durante o resto do dia, para logo depois, ao anoitecer, sair para embriagar-se uma vez mais.

Franziu ligeiramente as narinas e olhou a seu redor. Flutuava no corredor uma leve fragrância masculina e, por um efêmero momento, os olhos verdes com brilhos cinzentos atravessaram sua mente, para insinuar aquilo que os lábios retos e poderosos não se dignaram a expressar. Sacudiu a cabeça para apagar essa imagem e avistou o primeiro degrau da escada. A lembrança da forma em que ele a tinha tomado em seus braços a fez estremecer. Quase podia sentir esses braços de ferro ao redor de seu corpo e a delicada firmeza desse musculoso peito contra seus seios.

Sentiu fogo no rosto ao perceber o tortuoso curso que tinham tomado seus pensamentos, e correu para a segurança de seu quarto, jogando-se na cama e olhando fixamente através da janela salpicada pela chuva. Os delicados sarcasmos de Mansen retumbaram pelas paredes de sua mente.

Diante dos olhos! Trocar o corpo! Cabeça de gado!

De repente, seus olhos se dilataram enfurecidos, quando compreendeu o verdadeiro significado dessas palavras. Não era reconfortante absolutamente o fato de saber que ele não ousaria trocar seu corpo com o propósito de apanhar uma vaca. Amaldiçoou a língua loquaz desse homem e se reprovou por não ter interpretado imediatamente o sentido real desse sarcasmo. Deixou escapar um gemido de agonia e girou sobre suas costas, para observar as fissuras que atravessavam o céu raso, mas igual ao vidro molhado, pouco fizeram para aplacar a tortura de sua mente.

Abaixo, na sala, William continuava caminhando enlouquecido.

Encontrar um rico marido para sua filha estava resultando ser a tarefa mais difícil que empreendera. Era realmente irônico que, justo quando Jason Jenks estava entusiasmado com a ideia de tomar uma donzela jovem e formosa por esposa, o patife do Mansen, não contente com o dano que já tinha causado à família Newton, aparecesse em cena para desbaratar todos os planos.

- Maldição! - William golpeou a palma com o punho e logo foi em busca de uma bebida forte para acalmar tanto a dor da mão como do espírito. Voltou a caminhar enlouquecido pela habitação, sem deixar de amaldiçoar sua sorte. - Diabo! Maldição!

Tinha começado a abrir caminho às ordens de Sua Majestade quando, acidentalmente, durante um enfrentamento contra os rebeldes irlandeses, tinha salvado ao Barão Royce King II de cair prisioneiro. Como amostra de sua infinita gratidão, o barão tinha persuadido ao amadurecido capitão que se retirasse do exército da coroa para somar-se a seu séquito na corte de Londres. Respaldado pelas influências do barão, o senhor Newton tinha progredido rapidamente através dos diversos níveis da política.

Os olhos do William adquiriram uma expressão distante, enquanto bebia um segundo sorvo da potente bebida.

Buscava na memória a lembrança desses tempos ditosos, um interminável torvelinho de conferências e reuniões, durante o dia, e pomposos bailes e eventos sociais de noite. E foi em um desses eventos que tinha conhecido a jovem e bela viúva, de cabelo claro e excepcional postura que, até com olhos tristes, não tinha rechaçado aos cuidados do incipiente grisalho senhor Newton. William descobriu que o primeiro marido da dama tinha sido um rebelde irlandês, que tinha encontrado a morte em uma das prisões do reino pouco depois das bodas. Mas, quando descobriu esse fato, William já estava loucamente apaixonado e, sem lhe importar que a jovem tivesse amado um inimigo dos mais fervorosos, pressionou-a a aceitar sua proposta de matrimônio.

Nasceu, então, o primeiro filho: uma menina de cachos tão escuros, como claros eram os de sua mãe. Dois anos mais tarde, chegou o menino, de cabelo quase branco e tez avermelhada como seu pai. Um ano depois da chegada do filho, William Newton voltou a subir de posto em seu trabalho. O novo cargo lhe conduzia responsabilidades que escapavam a seu nível de idoneidade, mas permitiu que ele penetrasse nos exclusivos clubes privados de Londres e participasse das inúmeras apostas de jogos de azar que se desenvolviam entre os distintos muros de veludo. Deslumbrado com a nova forma de vida, Newton fez caso omisso das advertências de sua mulher e se dedicou ao jogo, sem prever o final que lhe aguardava, como um peru que se deixa saciar até a indigestão antes de ser levado ao forno.

Sua corrupção no jogo e inépcia no trabalho foram tal objeto de desgosto para Royce King II, que o barão se recusou a atender suas petições. Também Renne Newton sofreu a sua maneira. Pouco a pouco, viu consumir sua fortuna pessoal, até que o único dote deixado à sua filha foi algo não físico, uma educação, além da escrupulosa preparação para converter-se em excelente esposa, qualquer que fora o nível que a moça escolhesse.

- Maldita estupidez! - Grunhiu William. - Com o dinheiro que essa mulher dilapidou nessa menina tola, eu ainda poderia estar vivendo em Londres.

Destituído de seu cargo naquela cidade há três anos, Newton tinha sido banido para o norte da Inglaterra, onde foi renomado prefeito de Mawbry, sob as cuidadosas diretrizes de Lorde Volturi no cumprimento de suas simples e limitadas tarefas. Ao abandonar Londres, William tinha deixado pendentes suas dívidas, sem preocupar-se com a prisão para devedores, já que, com segurança, as terras do norte lhe brindariam um seguro refúgio para se ocultar sem ser descoberto. Era uma oportunidade de começar tudo de novo com as mãos limpas e demonstrar a si mesmo que era um homem de grande inteligência.

Então, quando sua Renne morreu, William atravessou um breve período de luto. Uma simples partida de cartas pareceu ajudá-lo a superar a perda e, pouco tempo depois, adquiriu o hábito de partir com Mike em excursões de fim de semana para Workinton, ou de se reunir com seus camaradas na estalagem de Mawbry para uma ou duas partidas durante a semana. Em sua insaciável busca de jogos de azar, visitava frequentemente a zona portuária, onde estava seguro de encontrar rostos novos e bolsos repletos.

Alguns dos homens podiam ter suspeitado que sua habilidade com as cartas se devia mais a sua agilidade de dedos que a sua sorte, mas um marinheiro raso jamais ousaria falar contra um oficial. Assim, ele só jogava mão a seus talentos quando as apostas eram altas, ou quando necessitava do dinheiro. Não era tão egoísta para opor-se a compartilhar uma porção de seu prêmio em uma ou duas rodadas de rum, mas os homens do mar eram, em geral, maus perdedores, especialmente essa bagunceira, matreira raça de ianques, e William suspeitava que mais de um tivesse ido se queixar a seus oficiais. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo quando Edward Mansen o convidou a entrar em uma partida, mas os capitães do mar estavam acostumados a ser fáceis de identificar, e Mansen não lhe tinha parecido dessa classe. Ao contrário, o homem lhe tinha dado a impressão de ser um cavalheiro de vida ociosa, ou um desocupado elegante. Sua linguagem tinha sido tão precisa e refinada como o de qualquer lorde da corte e suas maneiras, impecáveis. Não tinha havido nenhuma evidência que indicasse que o homem era o dono do navio ancorado no porto e de toda uma maldita frota de navios de igual tamanho.

A substancial fortuna do ianque era assombrosa, e William se propôs a lhe arrebatar uma considerável soma. Tinha fervido seu sangue ante o excitante desafio de apostar contra um cavalheiro tão rico. Qualquer que fora o resultado, essa prometia ser uma partida emocionante. Numerosos marinheiros e suas rameiras se aglomeraram ao redor da mesa. Durante um momento, William tinha jogado com honestidade, permitindo que a caprichosa sorte decidisse seu destino. Logo, à medida que as apostas aumentavam, tinha começado a desdobrar sua tática, retendo os naipes que necessitava. Ao outro lado da mesa, os olhos traiçoeiros não tinham cessado de observá-lo em momento algum, fazendo morrer o imperturbável sorriso no rosto bronzeado. Assim, quando Mansen se aproximou para abrir sua jaqueta e descobrir, perante todos, os naipes ocultos, William ficou completamente aniquilado pela surpresa. Em seus esforços por idear a melhor forma de negar a acusação, só tinha balbuciado uns sons indecifráveis. Ninguém se sensibilizou com suas violentas negativas e, mesmo que recordasse ter procurado ao seu redor uma ajuda, nenhuma só alma tinha emprestado seu apoio, até que Mike entrou e correu a defender a honra de seu pai. Não sendo a sensatez uma de suas melhores virtudes, o jovem Newton tinha desafiado acaloradamente o estranho.

Uma sombra turva obscureceu os traços de William. Sua negligência tinha sido a causa direta da invalidez de seu filho, mas como podia admiti-lo ante qualquer um, exceto ante si mesmo? Tinha esperado que Mike pudesse matar o homem, cancelando assim a dívida. Devia duas mil libras ao estrangeiro! Por que a sorte não podia favorecê-lo tão somente uma vez? Por que Mike não tinha podido matá-lo? Mesmo que Mansen fosse o dono de uma poderosa frota de navios, ninguém na Inglaterra lamentaria sua morte. O homem era um forasteiro. Um desperdiçável ianque!

Um violento rugido transformou o rosto de William, quando recordou a alegria dos marinheiros do casco do navio ianque Cristina ao finalizar a partida. Ainda podia vê-los rir e aplaudir as costas do inimigo, a quem respeitosamente chamavam senhor Mansen. Sem dúvida, tinham desfrutado da vitória do homem e estariam dispostos a iniciar uma luta para defendê-lo.

Tudo tinha resultado bem para o ianque, mas nada tinha ficado para orgulhar aos Newton. O rumor se estendeu mais velozmente que a praga e William foi acusado de trapaceiro. Seus credores tinham começado a acossá-lo, cancelando todas suas contas e exigindo o pagamento das dívidas.

Os grossos e arredondados ombros de William se desabaram cansadamente.

- O que se supõe que deva fazer agora um pobre pai abatido? Um filho inválido! Uma filha arrogante e seletiva! Como conseguiremos sair dessa miserável situação?

Sua mente começou a se agitar lentamente, enquanto decidia seus próximos movimentos para desposar sua filha. Um rico comerciante do Workinton lhe tinha parecido ansioso por conhecer Isabella, depois de escutá-lo fazer alarde da beleza e o abundante talento da jovem. Apesar de ser um ancião, Quil Ateara era inclinado a gozar da companhia de uma jovem dama, e com segurança se sentiria atraído pela menina Newton. O único defeito que William via nesse homem era sua desmesurada avareza. Porém, com uma moça doce que enfraquecesse seu sangue e sua cama, Ateara poderia chegar a se tornar muito mais generoso. E, certamente, sua avançada idade dificilmente lhe permitiria viver muitos anos mais. William visualizou a imagem de uma Isabella viúva e enriquecida. Se seu sonho se converter em realidade, ele poderia voltar a gozar dos abundantes tesouros da vida.

Esfregou a bochecha áspera e um sorriso malicioso se desenhou em seus lábios. Faria exatamente isso! Pela manhã, viajaria a Workinton para lhe expor a proposta ao ancião comerciante. Tinha certeza de que o homem aceitaria. Logo, anunciaria as boas novas a sua filha e ambos iriam ver Quil Ateara. É obvio, William sabia que Isabella não se agradaria com a escolha, mas teria que aceitar. Depois de tudo, sua mãe também o tinha feito.

Animado pelo projeto, William bebeu outro gole de licor para celebrar sua decisão. Logo, levantou-se e ajustou o chapéu sobre a cabeça. Um grupo de jogadores estaria apostando sobre as marmitas de gado que logo legariam ao mercado de Mawbry. Se o primeiro seria de ovelhas, ou de porcos, e coisas do estilo. Posto que Quil Ateara ia fazer parte da família, podia voltar para as apostas tranquilamente.

O salão da estalagem _O javali_, em Mawbry, lugar de reunião adequado para forasteiros e aldeãos, sempre contava, no mínimo, com a presença de um ou dois paroquianos. Gigantescas colunas de madeira sustentavam os pisos superiores do estabelecimento e conferiam certo ar de intimidade, em oposição ao salão inferior. O penetrante aroma de brandy e o apetitoso cheiro de carne assada invadiam, inclusive, os rincões mais escuros do lugar. Umas largas filas de barris de rum e cerveja revestiam um dos muros, que davam marco ao hospedeiro enquanto esfregava, com trapo úmido, o desgastado mostrador de madeira. O homem lançou um breve olhar a um bêbado que dormia em um sombrio extremo da barra, enquanto uma garçonete se apressava a servir suculentos pratos de comida e transbordantes copos de brandy a um par de homens sentado a uma mesa de madeira junto ao fogo e que falava em tom confidencial.

Acomodado frente à janela, Edward Mansen arrojou várias moedas sobre a tabela corroída de sua mesa, para pagar o jantar que tinha compartilhado com o Jason Jenks. Logo, reclinou-se sobre o respaldo de sua cadeira e saboreou lentamente o último gole de brandy que ficava em sua taça. O latido dos cães na rua anunciou a precipitada partida do senhor Jenks e sua indescritível carruagem. Edward esboçou um sorriso divertido ao observar a cena através dos cristais. O homem, obviamente, tinha se afetado com a disputa desatada entre os Newton, e perante o tão amável homem que tinha pagado sua bebida, não demorou a confessar sua hesitação a respeito de tomar à donzela por esposa. Ao parecer que o prefeito havia descrito sua filha como uma menina tão meiga como formosa e, embora a beleza da jovem tinha resultado ser certa, o senhor Jenks considerava que a afirmação a respeito de sua docilidade era, quanto menos, discutível. A moça tinha revelado uma energia algo maior da que ele se sentia capaz de dominar. Jason era um homem muito pacífico, extremamente cauteloso e bastante enraizado em seus costumes. A possibilidade de deleitar-se com semelhante beldade e pensar nela como esposa era, sem dúvida, motivo de alvoroço, mas o desdobramento de mau gênio da jovem o tinha preocupado em demasia.

E Edward não se incomodou pela partida do Jason Jenks. De fato, sentia-se muito satisfeito. Não tinha sido necessário fazer cuidadosas advertências ou severas insinuações para dissuadir Jason de retornar a casa dos Newton. Só umas meras inclinações de cabeça, um evasivo movimento de ombros e uma expressão compassiva, tinham bastado para convencer ao homem de que devia aproximar-se do matrimônio com infinita precaução. E Jason se havia sentido ansioso em seguir o sábio conselho. Depois de tudo, tinha raciocinado o homenzinho em voz alta, ele tinha uma pequena fortuna que proteger e deveria ser muito cauteloso na escolha de uma esposa.

Edward percebeu uma presença junto à mesa e levantou os olhos, encontrando-se com um bêbado de cabelo desalinhado, que olhava ansiosamente o copo que Jason tinha deixado sem terminar.

- É você forasteiro, chefe? - Perguntou o ébrio com voz fanhosa.

Não era difícil adivinhar o motivo que tinha impulsionado o homem a aproximar-se, mas Edward tinha curiosidade por saber mais a respeito de Mawbry e de seu prefeito, portanto, estava disposto a escutar os resmungos de um bêbado da aldeia. Assentiu com a cabeça e o homem esboçou um amplo sorriso, descobrindo uma fila de dentes putrefatos, antes de voltar a olhar a taça com ansiedade.

- Poderia o velho Corin acompanhá-lo, chefe?

Como um convite, Edward lhe assinalou a cadeira que Jason tinha deixado vaga. Logo que caiu sobre o assento, o homem se aferrou ao copo e esvaziou seu conteúdo com avidez.

Edward olhou à garçonete e lhe fez gestos para que se aproximasse.

- Por favor, traga para meu amigo outro copo de brandy – ordenou - e, talvez, também algo de comer para encher seu estômago.

- Você é um santo, chefe! - Exclamou o homem, fazendo tremer suas bochechas e seu vermelho nariz pesadamente. Várias veias violáceas atravessavam seu rosto e, de seus olhos azuis, o esquerdo estava coberta por uma pequena camada esbranquiçada. Olhou a seu redor com ansiedade, aguardando o menu. A mulher deslizou o brandy e um prato de carnes frente a ele e, ao inclinar-se para recolher as moedas da mesa, dirigiu um sorriso a Edward, convidando-o a contemplar os atraentes dotes que escapavam por cima de seu decote. Com um movimento inesperado, Corin estendeu uma mão disforme sobre a dela, surpreendendo tanto a seu benfeitor como à garçonete.

- Procure não agarrar mais do que te corresponde, Jane - grunhiu o ébrio. - São dez centavos pelas bebidas e dois mais pelas carnes, assim, conta-o com cuidado. Não estou de humor para ver como te guarda dois ou três centavos a mais. Não foi muito caridosa com o velho Corin ultimamente e não permitirei a você extorquir este cavalheiro meu amigo.

Enquanto Edward tossia para ocultar sua risada, Jane lançava ao bêbado um olhar ameaçador. Mesmo assim, contou cuidadosamente as moedas necessárias e se foi. Satisfeito, Corin concentrou sua atenção em seu brandy e sua comida.

- É muito bom ao cuidar do velho Corin, chefe - resmungou finalmente, enquanto limpava a boca gordurenta com a manga de sua jaqueta puída. Bebeu um comprido gole de seu copo e logo emitiu um profundo suspiro. - A gente por aqui não é tão amável em me dar de presente um pouco de seu tempo e mudo menos um banquete deste tipo. O velho Corin está muito agradecido.

- Necessita você trabalho? - Inquiriu Edward. O homem se encolheu de ombros.

- Não há uma alma que confie no velho Corin e menos ainda quando se trata de trabalho. Não foi sempre assim. O velho Corin serviu na frota de Sua Majestade por mais de vinte anos. - Esfregou seu queixo áspero com ar pensativo e lançou um olhar ao elegante cavalheiro. - Vi-o caminhar e diria que esteve uma ou duas vezes na proa de um navio.

- Uma ou duas vezes, talvez – Edward repetiu. - Mas, agora, estou amarrado em terra. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Aloja-se na estalagem? – Diante do assentimento do outro, Corin se apressou a formular a seguinte pergunta. - Procurou algum lugar para se estabelecer?

- Você tem alguma sugestão para mim? - Perguntou Edward.

Corin fixou seus olhos turvos no rosto de seu acompanhante e se reclinou contra o respaldo de seu assento, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ventre.

- Suponho que um cavalheiro como você deve pretender uma casa luxuosa com um lindo jardim. É uma lástima! Lorde Volturi é o dono da maior parte das terras neste lugar. Não acredito que ele queira se desfazer de nenhuma, a menos que goste de sua filha e queira se casar com ela. Claro que isso tampouco é tão simples. Sua senhoria tem que conhecer primeiro o homem, para ver se merece a sua menina e, por isso ouvi, é bastante difícil agradá-lo. Não é assim com ela, cuidado! - Riu entre dentes. O chefe agradaria a jovem, estou seguro. A dama tem bom olho para os homens.

Edward baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar uma breve risada. - Em realidade, não estou pensando em me casar, no momento.

- Bom, se é assim, dado que é você um amigo, sugeriria que aparecesse pela casa do prefeito para lhe jogar uma olhada à filha. Ela é a única em Mawbry capaz de mostrar compaixão pelo velho Corin e deslizar um prato de comida pela porta traseira quando ele vai visitá-la. - Soltou uma breve risada coberta pela mão com a qual esfregou o nariz. - É obvio, ao prefeito lhe daria um colapso se inteirasse do assunto.

- Se chegasse a me interessar seriamente em conseguir uma esposa, teria em conta sua sugestão. - Edward bebeu outro sorvo de sua bebida e seus olhos verdes brilharam por cima do bordo de seu copo.

- Olha! Não receberia nenhum dote - advertiu-lhe Corin. - O prefeito não tem meios para pagá-lo. Nem tampouco teria oportunidade de obter terras, coisa que, provavelmente, conseguiria se pusesse seus olhos na moça do velho Volturi. - Seus olhos avermelhados observaram o rico adorno do cavalheiro. - Claro que, possivelmente, você não necessite da fortuna de outro. Mas, embora possa as pagar, não ficam terras pelos arredores. - Fez uma pausa e levantou um dedo curvo para se retificar. - Exceto, talvez, aquele velho lugar que incendiou anos atrás. Cullen Hall é seu nome, chefe, mas agora está semidestruído, e não é um refúgio muito conveniente para um dia de tormenta.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ali foram assassinados os Cullen que não puderam escapar. Alguns culpam aos escoceses, outros dizem que não. Faz uns quantos anos, o antigo lorde foi assaltado em uma noite e atravessado com uma espada. Sua esposa e seus filhos conseguiram escapar e ninguém voltou, ou seja, nenhum deles, até que... Ah... Faz já três ou quatro anos, um dos filhos retornou para reclamar as terras. Ah, era um moço muito arrumado, sim que o era. Tão alto como você e com uns olhos que podiam fulminar qualquer um quando estava enfurecido. Mais tarde, tão logo o menino conseguiu afirmar os pés sobre a propriedade, a mansão incendiou, e ele morreu consumido pelas chamas. Alguns dizem que foram os escoceses outra vez. - Corin sacudiu lentamente sua gasta cabeça. - Outros dizem que não.

A história despertou a curiosidade de Edward.

- Está tratando de me dizer que você não acredita que tenham sido os escoceses?

Corin meneou a cabeça por um e outro lado.

- Há muitos que sabem, chefe, e outros que não. Não é muito seguro ser dos que sabem.

- Mas você sim sabe - insistiu Edward. - Qualquer um com a mente tão brilhante como a sua tem que sabê-lo. - Corin olhou de soslaio seu companheiro.

- Você é seriamente sagaz, chefe. Tenho minha dose de inteligência, é verdade. E, em outros tempos, o velho Corin estava acostumado a sulcar os mares com os homens mais rebeldes. A maioria pensa que o velho Corin é um bêbado tolo e semicego. Mas asseguro chefe, que o velho Corin tem olhos e ouvidos muito bons para ver e ouvir tudo o que acontece. - Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e baixou a voz até falar em um sussurro. -Posso lhe contar histórias que lhe poriam os cabelos em pé.

Um sujeito robusto de vermelha cabeleira espessa e desalinhada, atada em um acréscimo debaixo de um tricornio, apareceu pela porta, sacudindo o lodo das botas e as gotas de chuva do casaco. Atrás dele, quase lhe pisando os calcanhares, trotava outro sujeito de similar comportamento, cujo pé esquerdo parecia mover-se por própria vontade.

Corin encurvou os ombros, como se quisesse passar inadvertido aos olhos dos recém chegados e tragou com ansiedade o resto de sua bebida, antes de se levantar furtivamente de seu assento.

- Já devo partir, chefe.

Os recém chegados atravessaram o salão para o bar, enquanto Corin saía inadvertidamente pela porta e escapulia apressadamente pela rua, com as abas puídas do casaco batendo as asas ao redor de suas pernas e jogando breves olhadas por cima do ombro, até desaparecer em uma esquina.

- Billy Black! - Exclamou o hospedeiro com júbilo. - Fazia tanto que não nos víamos que estava perguntando se você não teria sido tragado pela terra.

- E assim foi, Felix!- Zombou o ruivo. - Mas o diabo Mem jogou de volta a superfície!

O hospedeiro tirou um par de copos e, depois de enchê-los de cerveja, apoiou-os sobre a superfície lisa do balcão e, com grande habilidade, fez deslizar um até onde se encontravam os dois homens.

O sujeito esfarrapado, de cabelo escuro e orelha inquieta, pegou o copo, cheirando o conteúdo com regozijo e estava a ponto de levar aos lábios, quando o rude braço de seu companheiro o deteve.

- Maldito seja, Paul. Desde que caiu do cavalo e golpeou a cabeça perdeste suas boas maneiras. Nunca te atreva a tomar algo que me pertença. Agora que estará trabalhando por aqui, espero que o recorde, entendido?

O homem assentiu humildemente, ao mesmo tempo em que Billy Black, com supremo deleite, afundava os lábios na espumante bebida. Paul observou seu companheiro com a boca franzida até que chegou o segundo copo e, então, apanhou-o ansiosamente, desfrutando do prazer com igual regozijo.

- O que estão fazendo vocês dois aqui em um dia como este? - Inquiriu o Felix.

- Este é o único lugar onde posso estar a salvo de minha rabugenta esposa - burlou-se Black.

Jane se aproximou dele e, lhe acariciando o peito, olhou-o fixo nos olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acreditei que, talvez, tivesse vindo para me ver, Billy. O homem espremeu a garçonete em um forte abraço e a ergueu no ar, até que ela lançou um chiado de prazer. Ele voltou a depositá-la no chão e procurou, por um instante, algo no bolso da jaqueta para logo, com olhar lascivo, extrair lentamente uma moeda, que sacudiu diante dos cintilantes olhos da moça. Ela riu com entusiasmo e tomou o dinheiro com rapidez, deslizando-o dentro do decote de sua blusa. Logo, afastou-se dele dançando, enquanto o olhava por cima do ombro com um sedutor sorriso. Desejo estava gravado em seus olhos e não teve necessidade de esperar, já que tão logo ela começou a subir as escadas, o homem se apressou a segui-la. Paul soltou imediatamente seu próprio copo e se cambaleou atrás do casal, mas chocou bruscamente contra o corpo do ruivo, quando este se deteve no primeiro degrau. Black esteve a ponto de cair de bruços contra os degraus ao receber o forte impacto de seu companheiro, mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio. Então, voltou-se com olhar aceso.

- Aqui não, Paul – vociferou.- Não pode me seguir até encima. Vá beber outra cerveja. -Levantou o outro homem com violência e se apressou a seguir os cativantes quadris que já rebolavam no extremo superior da escada.

Edward afogou uma risada divertida e então, uma vez mais, advertiu a presença de uma sombra junto a sua mesa. Levantou o olhar e arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão interrogativa. Um homem de cabelo escuro que tinha estado sentado junto à chaminé se encontrava a frente dele, com uma mão apoiada no respaldo da cadeira que Corin tinha deixado vaga. O homem tinha porte de militar, embora sua vestimenta não sustentava essa aparência. Sobre seu corpo robusto e musculoso, levava um jaquetão de couro sem mangas, uma camisa grosa e uns calções rodeados que se perdiam dentro de umas botas altas de couro negro.

- Permite-me lhe acompanhar um instante, senhor? - Sem esperar a resposta, girou a cadeira e se sentou esparramado sobre o assento. Abriu a jaqueta para acomodar as pistolas do cinturão e se inclinou para frente, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a cabeça. - O velho Corin esteve lhe roubando um ou dois goles, né?

Sem fazer comentário algum, Edward observou seu acompanhante, perguntando-se que razão teria tido o homem para aproximar-se. O silêncio do cavalheiro deveria ter ofuscado o intruso. Entretanto, o sujeito esboçou um rápido e cativante sorriso.

- Desculpe-me, senhor. - Estendeu uma mão amigável-. Eu sou Tyler Crowley, o oficial de Mawbry, designado por Lorde Volturi para preservar a paz destas terras.

Edward estreitou a mão oferecida e se apresentou, esperando a reação do outro. O homem não deu mostras de ter ouvido o nome com antecipação. Edward achou muito estranho o fato de que a história de seu duelo com Mike não tivesse chegado para ouvidos do oficial.

- Considero que é parte de minhas obrigações alertar os estranhos a respeito de Corin. Depende de bebida, está acostumado a encher a cabeça dos outros com distintas histórias sobre fantasmas, demônios e outras criaturas infernais. Não deve ser tomado muito a sério. Edward sorriu.

- É obvio que não. - O oficial o esquadrinhou com o olhar.

- Não recordo de havê-lo visto antes por aqui. Você é você destas terras?

- Tenho uma casa em Londres, mas um de meus navios está ancorado no porto de Workinton e é por essa razão que vim até aqui. - Edward cedeu a informação sem hesitações. - Ficarei em Mawbry até que tenha finalizado meus negócios aqui.

- Que negócios são esses, se é que se pode saber?

- Vim cobrar uma dívida e, já que o homem parece não contar com meios para pagá-la, pode ser que deva ficar aqui por um tempo para incentivá-lo a encontrar o dinheiro. De fato, como estão as coisas, é provável que tenha que me estabelecer temporariamente em Mawbry.

O oficial jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Possivelmente, conviria tomar outra coisa em lugar de dinheiro. - Um sorriso inclinado curvou os lábios do Edward.

- Essa é precisamente minha intenção, mas temo que o homem se oponha terminantemente a me entregar o que desejo.

- Bom, se está seriamente pensando em estabelecer residência aqui, é meu dever lhe advertir que não há outro lugar para alojar-se a não ser a estalagem.

- Corin mencionou uma mansão incendiada uns quantos anos atrás. Disse que o cavalheiro da casa foi assassinado e que não sabe de nenhum outro parente que tenha vindo reclamar as terras. - O homem entrelaçou nervosamente uma mão em sua abundante cabeleira escura.

- Eu mesmo fui inspecionar o solar a pouco tempo antes de chegar aqui e, embora ouvi rumores a respeito de um homem apanhado nas chamas do incêndio, não encontrei rastros de nenhum cadáver. Quanto à mansão, a maior parte ainda existe. Só se queimou a ala mais moderna, que era a única estrutura de madeira. O velho edifício de pedra resistiu às chamas. Do incêndio, a casa permaneceu vazia... Exceto, conforme dizem alguns aldeãos, dois fantasmas que vagam pelo lugar. O velho lorde com uma espada atravessada no peito e o outro, horrivelmente queimado e mutilado. - Franziu o cenho e meneou a cabeça com expressão confusa. - Entretanto, os arrendatários continuam efetuando suas tarefas como se esperassem a volta dos Cullen. E, quando Lorde Volturi fez averiguações a respeito das terras, lhe informou que a família ainda não tinha renunciado os direitos da propriedade e que os impostos continuavam sendo pagos.

- Quem recolhe as rendas?

Tyler o observou por um instante com curiosidade.

- Onde diz você que nasceu?

- O que tem que a ver isso com minha pergunta? - Edward suavizou suas palavras com um leve sorriso.

- Foi só por curiosidade - respondeu Tyler suavemente.

- Venho de Boston e estou aqui em busca de mercados portuários para meus navios. -Arqueou uma sobrancelha com atitude especuladora.

O oficial elevou os ombros e por fim respondeu.

- No momento, acredito que é Lorde Volturi quem recolhe as rendas. Faz isso como um favor à família, até que resolva algo a respeito da propriedade das terras.

- Então, não é ele quem paga os impostos, ou sim?

- Não, posto que deseja a posse das terras. Bom, seria uma tolice de sua parte se assim o fizesse.

- Pois então, é provável que este lorde Cullen não esteja morto - concluiu Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava de pé e colocava seu comprido abrigo.

- Fui o oficial aqui durante três anos e, em todo esse tempo, não vi nenhum indício que evidenciasse que o homem ainda seguisse vivo - comentou Tyler. Girou a cabeça para ver chegar uma enorme carruagem frente à janela e se incorporou imediatamente. - Aqui chega o carro de Lorde Volturi. Sabe mais sobre Cullen Hall que qualquer outra pessoa do lugar. Venha, o apresentarei. – Tyler dirigiu a seu acompanhante um brilhante sorriso. - Se tiver sorte, pode ser que tenha oportunidade de conhecer sua filha Tanya, se é que a trouxe com ele.

Edward colocou o chapéu e seguiu ao homem através do portal para o outro lado da rua empedrada. Uma enorme e ornada carruagem se deteve a curta distância da estalagem. Os choferes se apearam apressadamente para colocar um pequeno tamborete frente à portinhola, em cujo centro se destacava um esplêndido brasão. Os elementos decorativos formavam a maior parte do emblema, já que o escudo em si era pequeno e confuso, dissimulando as três faixas horizontais que indicavam sua ilegitimidade. A riqueza do veículo poderia ter desafiado aqueles da realeza, assim como o aspecto de Lorde Volturi, que, ao descer, aparentou idêntico luxo com suas roupas de seda próprias de épocas passadas. Tratava-se de um homem de meia idade, embora bem conservado. Logo que desceu da carruagem, o lorde se voltou para a portinhola de seu carro, de onde aparecia uma esbelta mulher de cabeleira loira avermelhada com traje um pouco mais discreto que do presumido pai. De longe, a jovem guardava uma surpreendente semelhança com Isabella Newton, mas, depois de uma observação mais detalhada, Edward descobriu que sua beleza não era, absolutamente, comparável à filha do prefeito. Seus olhos escuros eram muito redondos e não tinham os cílios salientes. Embora seus traços não podiam ser pontuados de vulgares, não eram tão finos e delicados como os da outra moça. Claro que, pensou Edward, seria muito difícil encontrar uma donzela que se igualasse ou, menos ainda, superasse os encantos daquela que já tinha conhecido.

Tanya Volturi se deteve um instante junto ao lorde para se cobrir com o capuz aveludado de sua capa, a fim de proteger seu penteado da persistente garoa, e logo deslizou uma mão enluvada através do braço que lhe oferecia seu pai. Seus olhos observaram Edward de maneira tão detalhada, que ele teve a certeza de que estava avaliando seus atributos físicos.

- Caro Tyler - ronronou ela ao se aproximar. - Jamais acreditei que seria capaz de correr em meu encontro só para me apresentar a outro homem. Não sente nenhum pingo de ciúmes?

O oficial riu e respondeu com idêntico galanteio.

- Tanya, confio em sua total lealdade, mesmo que conhecesse todo um regimento de homens. – Indicou com uma mão o cavalheiro que tinha a seu lado. - Me permita lhe apresentar Edward Mansen, de Boston. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro segundo a elegância de suas roupas e, se não for suficientemente cauteloso, outro mais a ser abatido por seus encantos.

- É uma honra conhecê-la, senhorita Volturi - declarou Edward, efetuando uma cortês reverencia sobre a mão enluvada da jovem.

- Santo Deus, você é seriamente alto - observou ela com tom afetado.

Edward estava habituado a tratar com mulheres audazes e imediatamente reconheceu o brilho atrevido nesses olhos escuros. Se desejasse uma companhia feminina, ali tinha um franco convite.

- E este respeitável cavalheiro é lorde Aro Volturi.

- Mansen... - repetiu Lorde Volturi com ar pensativo. - Acredito ter ouvido antes esse nome.

- Talvez o recorde pela briga que tive com seu prefeito há poucas semanas. - Sugeriu Edward.

Lorde Volturi lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

- De maneira que você é o que se bateu em duelo com Mike, Certo? Bom, não posso culpá-lo por isso. Esse moleque ocasiona problemas em qualquer lugar que vai.

- O senhor Mansen está aqui, em Mawbry, por uma questão de negócios - informou Tyler. - Poderia estar interessado em adquirir uma propriedade nos arredores.

Lorde Volturi deixou escapar uma breve risada.

- Então, desejo-lhe boa sorte, senhor. É uma tarefa muito árdua estabelecer as terras e contratar aos arrendatários, mas, com o tempo, quando se consegue acumular o poder necessário, obtém a recompensa. Entretanto, terá que ser dono de uma fortuna para poder continuar com a empreitada.

Edward sustentou o olhar penetrante do homem.

- Perguntava-me a respeito de Cullen Hall.

- OH, imagino que você não quererá esse lugar - sugeriu Tanya com doçura. - Está semidestruído e repleto de fantasmas. Qualquer um por aqui lhe dirá que essa casa esteve infestada de desgraças.

- Em realidade, não acredito que nenhum forasteiro tenha a possibilidade de adquirir nem a mansão, nem as terras. - Lorde Volturi olhou o ianque com expressão calculada. -Você tem alguma ocupação, ou só se dedica ao ócio?

- Para falar a verdade, um pouco de ambas as coisas. - Edward descobriu seus brancos dentes com um rápido sorriso. - Possuo uma frota de navios mercantes que comercializam em vários portos do mundo, mas também estou acostumado a me dedicar ao ócio.

Os olhos escuros de Tanya adquiriram um novo brilho.

- Você deve ser muito rico.

Edward se encolheu de ombros com naturalidade.

- Posso me permitir uns quantos luxos.

- Cullen Hall poderia chegar a ser uma propriedade muito valiosa com a posse de suas terras, mas temo não estar disponível. - Lorde Volturi esboçou um breve sorriso. – Se assim fosse, eu mesmo a teria adquirido faz muito tempo.

- Papai, você se apropriaria de toda a Inglaterra, se o rei lhe permitisse isso - brincou Tanya, aplaudindo o braço de seu pai. Ele sorriu com pesar.

- Necessito para satisfazer seus caprichos.

- O que me recorda, papai, que prometi à costureira que passaria a escolher o tecido para meu novo vestido. Como deve passar horas com uns assuntos com seu prefeito, eu procurarei meu próprio compromisso. - Curvou os lábios em falso descaso ao cruzar o olhar com Edward. - Permite-me o atrevimento de lhe pedir que me acompanhe, senhor Mansen?

- Tanya! - Reprovou seu pai, surpreso. - Acaba de conhecer o cavalheiro!

- Papai, todos os jovens aceitáveis dos arredores têm pavor de meu pai. - Protestou a jovem, como se continuasse uma velha discussão. - Se eu não tomar a iniciativa, morrerei como uma velha solteirona.

Edward esboçou um sorriso divertido ao olhar o pai da jovem. O homem parecia aniquilado pela audácia de sua filha.

- Com sua permissão, senhor.

Lorde Volturi assentiu com resignação e uma leve risada escapou dos lábios de Tyler quando Edward ofereceu decorosamente o braço. Encantada, Tanya aceitou e caminhou junto a ele, com a cabeça erguida e uma expressão triunfal nos olhos. Com esse homem como escolta, ela voltaria a gozar da inveja de todas as mulheres de Mawbry. Ao notar a presença de uma solitária figura feminina em uma das janelas da casa do prefeito, experimentou uma emoção especial. Tanya detestava as comparações que constantemente surgiam entre ambas, das quais ela resultava perdedora quanto à beleza. Inclusive sentia um delicioso regozijo cada vez que alguém falava dos lamentáveis candidatos que o prefeito tinha apresentado a sua filha. O desejo mais íntimo da jovem Volturi era ver a outra mulher unida em matrimônio com uma horrível besta.

- Ao que parece, sua filha encontrou outro homem a quem cativar com seus encantos -comentou Tyler com humor.

Lorde Volturi grunhiu com falso pesar.

- Quase desejaria que sua mãe tivesse vivido uns anos mais. Tendo em conta o resmungo em pessoa que era a mulher, compreenderá você meu desespero.

O oficial riu e sacudiu a cabeça para a casa do prefeito.

- Tanya disse que você tinha que arrumar uns assuntos com William. Deseja que lhe acompanhe?

Lorde Volturi recusou a oferta.

- Não. Este é um assunto pessoal. - Fez um gesto para indicar o jovem casal que acabava de partir. - O que poderia fazer por mim é vigiar a essa desavergonhada jovenzinha. Não me agrada a ideia de ter a um ianque na família.

Tyler sorriu.

- Farei o que for possível, senhor.

- Pois, então, não se demore mais.

Lorde Volturi caminhou com passo decidido até a casa do prefeito e golpeou a porta com a bengala prateada de sua luxuosa vestimenta. A chamada não foi atendida imediatamente, começava a perguntar se haveria alguém em casa, quando a porta se abriu levemente. Isabella espiou através da fresta e teria experimentado um grande alívio ao descobrir que não se tratava do Jason Jenks se o lorde tivesse sido de seu agrado. Não era.

Lorde Volturi empurrou a porta com o bordão, forçando Isabella a retroceder um passo.

- Não me espie através de frestas, Isabella. - Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, enquanto seus olhos percorriam descaradamente o corpo da jovem. - Eu gosto de ver as pessoas quando falo com elas. Está seu pai em casa?

Confusa e subitamente nervosa, Isabella fez uma pequena reverência e se apressou a responder.

- OH, não, senhor. Está em algum lugar da aldeia. Não estou segura, mas imagino que, em uns momentos, estará de volta.

- Bom, então, se me permitir, entrarei para esperá-lo junto à chaminé. Foi um dia atroz.

Lorde Volturi passou rapidamente ao vestíbulo e se deteve um instante para tirar a capa e o tricórnio, entregando-os a jovem, antes de continuar andando para a sala, deixando atrás Isabella, que, chateada, fechou a porta e pendurou os artigos empapados no cabideiro. Quando ela entrou na sala, o homem já se encontrava acomodado em uma poltrona, frente ao fogo aceso. Tinha cruzado as pernas, e as abas de seu casaco caíam em ambos os lados, descobrindo uns finos calções de seda cinza, que faziam jogo com as meias. Seus olhos brilharam quando a jovem apareceu, obsequiando-a com um sorriso que tentava ser paternal.

- Minha querida Isabella, fez uma tarefa magnífica ao administrar esta casa após a morte de sua mãe. Espero que tenha sido feliz aqui. Seu pai, certamente, parece ter se adaptado bem ao trabalho. Sem ir mais longe, apenas o outro dia...

Ele continuou com uma interminável corrente de palavras, sem desviar o olhar da menina, que não deixava de mover-se por toda a habitação. O lorde prosseguiu sem parar, não porque se sentisse incomodado, mas para aliviar a tensão da jovem, que parecia bastante perturbada por sua presença. Em realidade, era uma mulher muito desejável. Nunca tinha deixado de surpreendê-lo o fato de que um homem como William Newton tivesse sido capaz de procriar semelhante beldade.

Isabella escutava com desinteresse o constante zumbido do homem. Conhecia muito bem a reputação de Aro Volturi. Suas façanhas tinham sido objeto de numerosas brincadeiras entre os fofoqueiros do lugar, desde que os Newton se mudaram para Mawbry. Por esta razão, a jovem insistia em passar, uma e outra vez, junto às janelas da rua, dê maneira que qualquer curioso - e Isabella sabia que haveria uns quantos - pudesse ser testemunha de sua irrepreensível inocência.

- Prepararei um pouco de chá enquanto aguardamos - disse ela com vacilação. Avivou o fogo, jogando outra parte de lenha, e pendurou um bule de água no gancho da chaminé.

Aro Volturi observou a jovem com crescente ardor. Tinham transcorrido várias semanas desde sua viagem a Londres, onde se tinha entretido com mulheres sensuais, polidas, em seus apartamentos luxuosamente mobiliados. Era uma verdade surpreendente que tivesse passado por cima uma fruta tão fina de seu próprio pomar, mas, tendo em conta a atitude total e recatada de Isabella, era fácil compreender por que não se fixou nela com antecedência. As atrevidas atraíam imediatamente a atenção, entretanto, não sempre eram elas as escolhidas. Isabella Newton era de primeira qualidade e, sem sombra de dúvidas, era virtuosa.

Imaginou a jovem em anáguas e espartilho, com busto transbordante e diminuta cintura, e seu cabelo castanho avermelhado brilhando sobre seus delicados ombros cor nata. Então, os olhos de Volturi se estreitaram ao perceber a oportunidade que tinha diante de si. Certamente, esse era um tema muito delicado e devia ser exposto com cautela. Não estava em seus planos propor matrimônio, mas, sem dúvida, William não seria tão parvo para desprezar a enorme soma que ele estava disposto a lhe oferecer em troca da filha.

Lorde Volturi ficou de pé e adotou sua pose mais heróica, a mão esquerda, apoiada informalmente sobre o bordão e a direita, sujeita à lapela de sua jaqueta, de maneira que a jovem pudesse admirar sua figura masculina. Uma mulher mais experimentada teria observado com descaramento aquilo que ele estava ansioso por mostrar, em vez de manter-se ocupada com tarefas insignificantes.

- Minha querida, querida Isabella...

Sua incipiente paixão o fez falar com maior tom sedutor de que tivesse desejado, e o elevado volume de suas repentinas palavras sobressaltou a moça. A xícara e o prato que ela tinha em mãos se cambalearam e estiveram a ponto de cair. Nervosa, Isabella apoiou a baixela sobre a mesa e, entrelaçando seus dedos trementes, girou-se.

Aro Volturi se converteu em um homem prudente, deixando de lado os impetuosos anos de sua juventude. Retrocedeu e fez um novo intento, desta vez com maior cordialidade.

- Minhas desculpas, Isabella. Não foi minha intenção te assustar. Só que estava pensando que nunca a observei com cuidadosa atenção. - Enquanto falava, Lorde Volturi se aproximava cada vez mais da moça. - Não me precavi de sua incrível beleza.

Estendeu uma larga, magra e polida mão, e a apoiou sobre o braço de Isabella. Ela tentou retroceder, mas a borda da mesa a deteve.

- Ora, querida, está tremendo. - Observou os olhos arregalados e atemorizados da jovem, e sorriu com ternura. - Pobre Isabella. Não tema, querida. Não te machucaria por nada do mundo. E mais, meu desejo mais íntimo é que cheguemos a nos conhecer... Melhor... Muito melhor. - Seus dedos apertaram ligeiramente o braço da moça em uma tentativa de transmitir confiança.

De repente, foi escutada uma violenta maldição proveniente do piso superior, seguida por um tamborilar que descia pelas escadas. Lorde Volturi se separou de Isabella, a tempo de Mike aparecer cambaleando pela porta. O moço esteve a ponto de cair de bruços, mas conseguiu se conter. Seus olhos giraram uma e outra vez, enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio. Levava posta uma camisa aberta até a cintura e uns calções indecorosamente desprendidos. Os dedos de seus pés se crisparam ao pisar nos frios tacos de madeira. Quando conseguiu fixar o olhar nos ocupantes da sala, deixou cair a mandíbula ante o inesperado impacto.

- Lorde Volturi! - Esfregou a têmpora com sua mão sã e enredou os dedos em sua despenteada cabeleira. - Sua senhoria... - Balbuciou, acentuando a última palavra de uma maneira incomum. Resmungou uma breve desculpa e começou a ajeitar as roupas de forma desordenada. - Não sabia que você estava aqui...

Lorde Volturi se esforçou para demonstrar uma atitude suave. Um leve levantar de seu bigode, que tinha como mania, foi o único indício que delatou seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Espero que esteja bem, Mike.

O jovem passou a língua pelos lábios, como se uma ardente secura lhe queimasse a boca e fechou a camisa quando se topou com o olhar penetrante de Isabella.

- Só desci para um gole... – Limpou a garganta ao ver o olhar questionador de sua irmã e adicionou - de água. - Avistou o fumegante bule sobre o fogo. - Ou, possivelmente, chá. - Já estava recuperando o controle de si mesmo e conhecia muito bem os deveres de um anfitrião. - Isabella - adotou um tom paternal - seria tão amável de nos servir uma xícara de chá? Estou seguro de que Lorde Volturi está morrendo de sede. - Um espesso gole de saliva confirmou, em silêncio, sua contenção. - Todo homem necessita uma boa bebida quente para aquecer o corpo em uma fria manhã.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella se sentiu agradecida pela a presença de seu irmão.

- Mike - disse, sorrindo com doçura, enquanto obedecia às ordens do moço - faz já um momento que passou do meio-dia.

A fúria de Lorde Volturi contra Mike era infinita, pois dificilmente poderia se despedir do moço na sala, para ficar a sós com a irmã. Era óbvio que o jovem estava disposto a ficar para impressionar seu convidado com suas excelentes maneiras, mas Lorde Volturi conhecia os limites de sua paciência e decidiu que uma discreta retirada nesse preciso instante seria o mais sensato. De qualquer maneira, tinha muito que pensar a respeito da filha do prefeito, antes de se arriscar a qualquer movimento.

- Não ficarei para o chá - anunciou em tom brusco e agitado. - Com segurança, minha filha está preocupada com meu atraso. Dado que parto de volta a Londres pela manhã, verei o senhor Newton em minha volta. Sem dúvida, o assunto pode esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

A forragem seria escassa nos próximos meses de inverno, fazendo os rebanhos de ovelhas, porcos, gansos e demais, começarem a chegar às cidades e aldeias, para logo serem vendidos nos mercados e feiras. Os animais, que vinham aos montes, levantavam espessas nuvens de pó. O espetáculo era tão familiar em Mawbry como era em York ou Londres, suprindo a necessidade dos aldeões de armazenar provisões para o período de inverno que se demoraria a passar. O fato se tornava um espetáculo, pois só um parvo podia ignorar tal necessidade exigida pela estação que castigava o país.

Isabella procurava abastecer a despensa familiar com a aquisição de um pequeno porco, o melhor que suas escassas moedas puderam comprar. Como não se atrevia a sacrificar o animal com suas próprias mãos, destinou uns poucos xelins a mais para o açougueiro ambulante. A noite anterior à chegada do homem, William declarou que a preparação de comida era tarefa de mulheres e, temeroso de que o fizessem trabalhar, partiu em companhia de Mike para Workinton, para um dia de "reuniões", segundo suas próprias palavras.

O atarefado açougueiro chegou à alvorada, e Isabella permaneceu em casa até que ele terminasse seu trabalho. A moça já tinha os grãos quentes preparados para fabricar chouriço, mas, dado que não era esse seu prato favorito, sua preparação resultava ser uma tarefa extremamente difícil. O corte de intestinos para preparar salsichas lhe resultava igualmente penoso. Largas fatias e grossas partes de carne eram apinhados em um barril com sucessivas capas de sal, enquanto a jovem continuava retirando a graxa dos outros pedaços. Uma vez cortada a carne, comprimia no barril com uma pesada pedra, com o fim de curá-la, e logo se enchia o recipiente com uma solução de salmoura.

Atrás da casa, em um pequeno abrigo de três paredes destinado a esse propósito, Isabella acendeu uma fogueira, pendurou uma caçarola, e começou a desencardir a graxa para preparar manteiga. As pequenas peças de carne aderidas aos pedaços de graxa flutuavam na superfície, e deviam ser retiradas com uma escumadeira, a fim de impedir a formação de impurezas que pudessem arruinar o preparado. Mas, uma vez esfriados sobre um tecido, as peças de carne se convertiam em um saboroso bocado para mascar.

O sabujo da casa vizinha observava a jovem com desejo e, quando Isabella se virou para apanhar outro pedaço para colocar no tecido, passou por debaixo do cerco e se aproximou com descaramento. Depois de se apoiar pesadamente em um flanco, elevou seu focinho úmido para provar o aroma que pairava no ar. Logo, baixou sua enorme cabeça e, desolado, apoiou-a sobre as garras. Seus vivazes olhos não cessavam de seguir cada um dos movimentos da moça. Assim que se apresentava a oportunidade, deslizava-se para capturar um torresmo com suas enormes presas, e logo saía disparado açoitado pela jovem, que empunhava uma vassoura enquanto lhe ameaçava, fazendo que com ele se aproximasse do açougueiro. Entretanto, o animal não parecia intimidar-se pelas advertências da moça, já que, em seguida, retornava com seu pesado andar até um lugar onde pudesse continuar observando-a e, ao mesmo tempo, farejar o tentador aroma.

O ar estava gelado, mas Isabella dificilmente sentia frio enquanto trabalhava. De fato, arregaçou seu desbotado vestido e, com apenas uma anágua leve debaixo do traje, recebia com agrado as frescas brisas que, de tanto em tanto, sacudiam os cachos de cabelo que escapavam de seu lenço. Propondo-se a terminar a tarefa antes que caísse a noite, não desejava que nada a distraísse ou a separasse de seu objetivo. Concentrada em seus trabalhos e em vigiar tanto o chiado da graxa, como ao cão invasor, não percebeu que, nas sombras, junto a uma esquina da casa, deteve-se um homem a observá-la.

Os olhos de Edward Mansen percorreram a harmoniosa figura com admiração. A suave brisa voltou a jogar com os cachos castanhos avermelhados da moça, e ela se deteve para acomodar as mechas soltas debaixo do lenço. Quando estendeu os braços para empreender outra tarefa, o sutiã do vestido se aderiu, por um instante, a suas magras costas, confirmando assim o fato de que a cintura era naturalmente estreita e não necessitava a pressão de um espartilho para tomar sua forma. Em suas múltiplas viagens pelo mundo, Edward tinha conhecido uma infinidade de mulheres e tinha sido muito exigente nas escolhas. De maneira nenhuma sua experiência podia ser considerada insuficiente e, entretanto, tinha a certeza de que a beleza desta deliciosa dama superava com acréscimo a de qualquer beldade que pudesse encontrar, tanto ali como no outro lado do oceano.

Nos últimos três anos, tinha conduzido seus quatro navios até as longínquas costas do Oriente, em busca de novos portos e mercadorias para comercializar. Tinha chegado a converter-se em um homem do mar, frequentemente tinha se encontrado confinado na solidão de um navio, durante longos períodos de navegação. Desde sua chegada a Inglaterra, outros assuntos tinham requerido sua atenção e tinha decidido abster-se de iniciar uma relação, até conhecer uma companheira que seriamente valesse a pena. Assim, não podia permanecer impávido ao que, nesse instante, apresentava-se ante seus olhos. Havia uma graciosa ingenuidade na personalidade de Isabella Newton que não cessava de atraí-lo. Pensou em como desfrutaria instruindo a jovem sobre as coisas do amor e dos apaixonados.

Ao arrojar outra lenha no fogo, Isabella voltou sua atenção ao cão, que se deslizava para a graxa crua que tinha sido empilhada sobre uma mesa próxima. A jovem vociferou uma advertência e, com um pau na mão, voltou-se para o animal, que escapulia pelo buraco do cerco. Então, por fim, divisou a figura alta e elegantemente vestida de seu espectador, e o impacto foi tão grande, que a fez conter a respiração. Observou ao homem atordoada, aflita por ele ter sido testemunha de seu indigno comportamento. Envergonhou-se de seu desalinhado aspecto, ante a elegância do cavalheiro, que luzia esplêndido com sua jaqueta azul marinho e seus calções e colete cinzas. Em meio de uma nebulosa, ocorreu a jovem que deveria estar irritada ou constrangida com a intromissão, mas, antes de que pudesse reagir, ele atravessou o cerco e se aproximou com passos largos e pressurosos. Embora ela soubesse que não estava a ponto de ser cruelmente violada, suas pernas pareciam intumescidas e seus pés firmemente arraigados a terra.

Então, ele chegou a seu lado, mas, em lugar de arrojá-la ao chão com violência, inclinou-se para afastar uma faísca de sua saia que saltara da chamejante fogueira. Edward apagou as chamas com o chapéu e, logo, levantou o tecido ardente, sacudindo-a até extinguir o último rastro de fogo. Sob o olhar penetrante da jovem, ele se ergueu e lhe mostrou um pedaço do tecido chamuscado para que o inspecionasse.

- Acredito minha querida Isabella - começou a dizer com cortesia, dissimulando o humor de sua voz com uma expressão reprovadora - que você tem uma tendência à autodestruição... Ou, por alguma razão, devo dizer que talvez seja minha pessoa... Ou minha capacidade para protegê-la. Considero que isto requer uma investigação mais profunda.

Ao ver o olhar astuto do intruso, Isabella se deu conta que, na realidade, ele estava muito mais interessado no considerável pedaço de perna que se exibia sob a saia levantada. Retirou bruscamente o vestido das mãos masculinas e, jogando um agudo olhar de soslaio ao cavalheiro, afastou-se para observá-lo com curiosidade quando ele se tirou a jaqueta e o chapéu e os acomodou sobre uma tábua. O fogo irradiava bastante calor, o qual justificava o fato de tirar peças de roupas mais pesadas, mas para um homem cuja entrada à casa tinha sido categoricamente proibida, Edward Mansen se comportava com muita naturalidade.

- Suponho que devo lhe agradecer o que fez - admitiu Isabella sem vontade - mas se você não tivesse estado ali, isto não teria ocorrido.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas com expressão questionadora, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

- Desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção incomodá-la.

- Por que estava espiando? - Perguntou ela com brutalidade, enquanto rebolava para um banco, sentando-se para examinar sua saia carbonizada.

Os poderosos músculos das pernas de Edward se esticaram sob seus ajustados calções ao apoiar-se sobre um alto assento de madeira que tinha a seu lado.

- Cansei-me de contemplar as damas que vagavam pelos mercados e vim aqui para ver como partiam meus interesses na casa do prefeito. - Seus lábios desenharam um sorriso torto e divertido e seus olhos lançaram brilhos quando adicionou. - Tenho o prazer de informar que meus interesses estão mais bem satisfeito agora!

Isabella se levantou irritada.

- Acaso não tem nada melhor que fazer, mais que ir por aí, devorando as mulheres com os olhos?

- Suponho que poderia encontrar algo mais interessante no que me ocupar - respondeu ele com naturalidade - mas não me ocorre nada tão prazeroso, exceto claro, gozar da companhia de uma dama.

- Além de considerá-lo um trapaceiro no jogo - declarou ela com aspereza - estou começando a suspeitar que você seja um galanteador libertino.

Edward esboçou um sereno sorriso, enquanto varria a jovem com o olhar.

- Estive muito tempo em alto mar. Entretanto, duvido de que meu comportamento variasse, mesmo que acabasse de chegar da corte de Londres.

Os olhos de Isabella arderam com ira. Que egoísta irremediável! Como tinha ousado acreditar que poderia encontrar uma mulher disponível na proa da casa do prefeito?

- Estou segura de que Tanya Volturi aceitaria com agrado sua companhia, senhor. Por que não passa a visitá-la? Conforme tenho entendido, sua senhoria partiu para Londres esta manhã.

Edward riu brandamente ao captar o tom sarcástico da moça.

- Prefiro cortejá-la, Srta. Newton.

- Por quê? – Irritou-se. – Por que deseja chatear a meu pai?

Os olhos sorridentes de Edward capturaram os dela e tomaram prisioneiros, até que Isabella sentiu um sufocante calor nas bochechas. Ele respondeu com deliberada lentidão.

- Porque é você a donzela mais bonita que jamais tenha visto, e me agradaria chegar a conhecê-la melhor. E, certamente, teríamos que afundar também nesse assunto de seus acidentes.

O rubor coloriu as bochechas da jovem, mas a crescente escuridão do crepúsculo a ajudou a ocultar seu rubor. Isabella elevou o nariz com orgulhoso decoro e se voltou, lançando a ele um frio olhar de soslaio.

- A quantas mulheres haverá dito você o mesmo, senhor Mansen?

Um sorriso torto acompanhou a resposta de Edward.

- A várias, suponho, mas jamais menti. A cada uma hei dito a verdade em seu tempo e, até a data, você é a melhor que conheci. - Estendeu o braço para tomar um punhado de torresmos, que começou a mascar, enquanto aguardava a reação da jovem.

O rubor dela se estendeu até os delicados lóbulos de suas orelhas, e um fogo gelado ardeu nas maças do rosto, deixando-as em um roxo vivo.

- Você é um grosseiro selvagem e presunçoso! - Sua voz era tão fria e seca. – Estou certa em supor que você acha que pode me adicionar a sua larga série de conquistas?

Encarou o cavalheiro com gelado desdém, até que ele se incorporou e se aproximou dela.

Os olhos de Edward adquiriram uma expressão distante e seus dedos capturaram ligeiramente um cacho de cabelo que se escapou do lenço de Isabella.

- Conquista? - Sua voz era suave e ressonante. - Você me interpreta mal, Isabella. Nos efêmeros instantes de luxúria, compram favores que, em sua maioria, são rapidamente esquecidos. Os momentos recordados com carinho não se tomam, não se dão, mas sim se compartilham, para logo entesourá-los como acontecimentos ditosos. - Levantou a jaqueta com a ponta dos dedos e a pendurou do ombro. - Não peço que se entregue a mim, nem tampouco está em meus planos conquistá-la. Meu único e singelo desejo é que você me dê, durante um período, uns minutos de seu tempo, para me brindar a oportunidade de expor meu caso, a fim de que, com o tempo, possamos chegar a compartilhar algum momento de ternura.

O rosto de Isabella não deu sinais de compadecimento. Mesmo assim, sua beleza deleitou a vista de Edward e desencadeou nele um doce e irrefreável desejo, que não podia ignorar facilmente, nem saciar-se com nada que não fora o desejado.

- O dano que você causou a minha família se interpõe entre nós - afirmou ela com amargura. - E eu devo honrar aqueles que sempre me respeitaram.

Ele a observou por um instante e logo colocou o chapéu.

- Eu poderia prometer paz e comodidade para toda sua família. - Fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar da jovem. - Seria isso benevolência ou maldição?

- Benevolência ou maldição? - Ironizou Isabella com desdém. - Sua sagacidade me supera, senhor. Eu só sei que meu pai vive inquieto devido a sua acusação e que meu irmão soluça em sonhos por causa de sua proeza. Cada dia que passa, eu mesma me torno mais e mais irritável e isso também devo a você.

Edward colocou a jaqueta sobre seus largos ombros.

- Você ditou seu veredicto, sem sequer receber minha alegação por escrito. Não existem argumentos que possam dissuadir uma mente fechada.

- Fora daqui! - Exclamou ela. - Tome toda sua sapiência e vá chatear algum ouvido disposto. Eu não estou interessada em escutar suas desculpas, nem tolerarei suas melindrosas sandices! Não aceitarei nada de você! Jamais!

Ela contemplou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Tome cuidado Isabella. Se houver algo que aprendi na vida é que as maldições, jogadas à luz do dia, tendem a retornar ao ninho na escuridão da noite, assim como as pombas.

Irritada, Isabella olhou ao seu redor em busca de um pau e, ao não encontrar nenhum, tomou a vassoura e avançou para ele com o pau ao ombro.

- Você é um galo gritão e retorcido! Acaso é tão caipira que tenha que jogá-lo na rua, como tenho feito com o sabujo? Fora daqui!

Os olhos verdes lançaram brilhos de humor, até que ela moveu em sua direção a arma improvisada. Edward evitou o ataque graciosamente e logo sorriu, desafiando a fúria da jovem. Antes que Isabella pudesse lançar outro golpe, ele retrocedeu com rapidez e se afastou, saltando por cima do cerco. Jogou a ela um olhar penetrante quando se virou, já fora do alcance da vassoura.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Newton. - Edward se levou o chapéu ao peito com uma cortês reverência e logo voltou para colocá-lo sedutoramente. Seus olhos acariciaram brevemente o agitado peito da jovem, antes de dirigir, sorridente, um olhar zombeteiro. - Rogo-lhe que trate de se afastar do perigo, doçura. Pode ser que eu não me encontre perto a próxima vez.

Terminada a frase, a vassoura voou pelos ares, mas ele conseguiu esquivar-se com facilidade e, logo depois de lançar um último olhar lascivo, afastou-se. Transcorreu um longo momento antes que Isabella se acalmasse o suficiente para perceber que a sensação de perda que antes tinha experimentado, era agora muito mais intensa.

Irritada, retornou à fogueira e observou furiosamente as chamas, até que um pequeno objeto de couro, sobre o chão de tijolo, chamou sua atenção. Inclinou-se para tomá-lo e viu que se tratava de um moedeiro de homem e muito pesado, por certo. Virou-o em suas mãos e encontrou as iniciais E. M. gravadas em uma ponta. Uma corrente de ira lhe percorreu a coluna e o desejo de jogá-lo fora foi imenso. Entretanto, prevaleceu a precaução. Se o moedeiro continha muito dinheiro, tal como suspeitava, Mansen voltaria para resgatá-lo e, se ela não pudesse entregar o objeto, seria responsabilizada pela perda e, inclusive, poderia ser acusada de roubo. Talvez não tivesse se esquecido da jaqueta por acidente, mesmo que assim, tenha se proposto a morrer de calor. Depois de tudo, Isabella era o único membro da família que ainda não se via afetada por esse velhaco.

A jovem olhou ao seu redor, perguntando-se onde poderia ocultar o moedeiro, até que ele retornasse para buscá-lo. Não desejava que seu pai o visse, não com aquelas iniciais que, claramente, revelavam a identidade de seu dono. Já podia ouvir as acusações do prefeito. Nunca acreditaria que não ganhou o moedeiro como prêmio à máxima traição. Atormentou-a a idéia de que a volta do senhor Mansen poderia produzir-se em um momento inoportuno e piorar assim as coisas. Estremeceu-se ao imaginar os resultados de tal encontro com seu pai e seu irmão. Parecia preferível que ela mesma devolvesse o moedeiro, mas, até que encontrasse um momento propício, devia ocultá-lo.

De repente, avistou o abrigo onde seu irmão guardava seu enfraquecido cavalo, Eleazar, e sorriu satisfeita. Era o melhor lugar para ocultar algo pertencente a um asno repugnante.

Isabella utilizou a porta traseira para entrar na estalagem. Uma estreita escada junto à portinha conduzia ao segundo piso e com o moedeiro de Edward Mansen oculto sob o paiol, a jovem começou a subir os degraus com cautela. Ele não tinha ido procurar sua pertence e, por temor que a acusasse de larapia, Isabella tinha decidido devolver o objeto e evitar assim uma cena desagradável.

Logo que tinha amanhecido e a luz da alvorada era ainda débil e mortiça. Ela levava um singelo vestido azul de recatado decote. Sobre ele, um pequeno lenço era seu único casaco na fria manhã. O gasto solado de seus sapatos ressonou silenciosamente sobre os tacos de madeira do corredor. Sua intenção era encontrar o quarto de Mansen, golpear a porta e devolver o moedeiro sem ser vista.

Tinha ouvido dizer que as melhores habitações se encontravam no lado leste da estalagem e não podia imaginar que esse homem, com sua arrogância, fosse capaz de aceitar algo pior. A maioria dos quartos estava fechada, o qual fazia sua busca mais dificultosa. Em frente às portas das antecâmaras que davam ao este, deteve-se uma vez ou outra, para dar um ligeiro golpe e morder o lábio, enquanto aguardava ansiosa uma resposta. Ao não receber resposta nos dois primeiros quartos, caminhou em direção ao terceiro e fez uma breve pausa, para apoiar o ouvido contra a porta antes de golpear.

Um instante depois, a porta se abriu e Isabella afogou uma exclamação de surpresa, quando apareceu o ianque com apenas uma toalha simples ao redor dos quadris e uma carrancuda expressão no rosto.

- Já disse que... - Começou a dizer Edward bruscamente, mas se deteve ao descobrir seu engano. Arqueou as sobrancelhas com assombro e curvou os lábios em um lento sorriso. Não parecia absolutamente perturbado por sua própria nudez. - Isabella... Não a esperava.

Obviamente! O rosto da jovem ardeu. Os ombros largos e bronzeados e o peito peludo acrescentavam sua confusão e não se atreveu a baixar o olhar. Extraiu nervosamente o moedeiro e abriu a boca para explicar as razões de sua visita, mas o som de umas pegadas sobre as escadas provocou um temor de ser descoberta que a paralisou e lhe fez esquecer sua missão. Sua presença no corredor com um homem seminu arruinaria sua reputação ante os olhos de todos. Seu pai se inteiraria antes de terminar a manhã e não era difícil imaginar a feroz consequência.

Isabella olhou ansiosa para um e outro lado do corredor. Devia escapar e sua única saída era descer as escadas frontais e atravessar o salão de refeições. Já tinha dado o primeiro passo nessa direção, quando uma poderosa mão a deteve. Antes que pudesse resistir, Edward a fez entrar no dormitório. Ela descreveu um pequeno círculo e, ao voltar-se, encontrou a porta fechada. Abriu a boca instantaneamente, mas uma mão masculina silenciou seus protestos. Ele franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de advertência. Com a outra mão, tomou a cintura da moça e a atraiu para si. Logo, elevou-a para afastá-la da porta até chegar junto à cama.

Os passos se detiveram frente à entrada do quarto e se ouviu um leve arranhão sobre a madeira. Os olhos de Isabella estavam arregalados em preocupação. Seu olhar se fixou sobre o rosto bronzeado e, em silêncio, suplicou-lhe ajuda.

Edward limpou a garganta, como se acabasse de despertar, e gritou.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, senhor Mansen - respondeu uma voz feminina. - Jane, a criada. Decidi lhe trazer pessoalmente a água para o banho, porque, esta manhã, o menino que se encarrega está ocupado. Eu mesma subi a tina até aqui acima. Abre a porta para que possa passar?

Edward se voltou para Isabella com uma sobrancelha levantada, indicando que a proposta da criada lhe resultava tentadora. Ela captou as intenções do homem e sacudiu a cabeça com desespero.

- Um momento, por favor - respondeu ele.

Isabella se sentiu dilacerada pelo temor do ianque humilhá-la, tal como tinha feito com seu pai. Começou a lutar e se encolerizou ao notar que ele não a liberava imediatamente. Edward se inclinou para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

- Mantenha-se perto, Isabella. Você me desprendeu a toalha. Se decidir se afastar, a responsabilidade será sua.

A jovem fechou os olhos com força e, afundando o rosto no ombro do homem para ocultar a cor roxa de suas bochechas, colou-se a ele com um pânico surto de desespero. E, nessa posição, não pôde ver o divertido sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Edward.

- Vamos, amor, abra. Esta tina pesa muito. - A súplica foi acompanhada de outro tamborilar.

- Paciência, Jane. - Edward se deteve um instante para colocar novamente a toalha. Logo, seus músculos se esticaram e, conseguido recuperar o fôlego, quase arrancando um grito de Isabella, a agarrou entre seus braços e a depositou sobre a cama. Ela se sentou com a boca aberta para expressar acaloradamente sua objeção ante algo que esse homem tivesse em mente, mas lhe cobriu a cabeça com os lençóis, suprimindo assim qualquer comentário.

- Fique quieta - sussurrou Edward com um tom autoritário que exigia imediata obediência até do mais rebelde. Isabella pareceu congelar-se, enquanto ele, com um sorriso, desarrumava o outro lado da cama para simular que acabava de levantar-se.

Desesperadoras imagens de um possível destino atravessaram a mente de Isabella. Pensou na terrível humilhação que sofreria se a descobrissem na cama desse homem. Seus temores floresceram, sua ira se acrescentou, e levantou os lençóis para escapar da armadilha que Edward a tinha feito. No instante seguinte, conteve a reação e voltou a cobrir a cabeça com as mantas, a imagem de Mansen completamente nu, junto à cadeira que continha suas roupas, era muito para seus olhos de virgem. Mesmo sendo por um segundo, a figura alta, bronzeada, de costas largas, banhada pela rosada luz do sol nascente, ficaria gravada para sempre na memória de Isabella.

Edward soltou um breve sorriso torto quando viu como ela se escondia na cama, obedecendo, por fim, sua advertência. Colocou seus calções e caminhou para a porta.

Jane conhecia seu trabalho e o povo de Mawbry lhe conferia perfeição, já que ali a competência era inexistente. Quando Edward abriu a porta, ela entrou em um instante. Imediatamente, pressionou seu corpo contra o peito masculino e enredou os dedos no cacheado pêlo, ao tempo que suspirava pesadamente.

- OH, amor, você é um maravilhoso deleite para os olhos de qualquer moça.

- Jane, já te disse que não necessito de seus serviços - declarou Edward com brutalidade. - Só quero a água.

- Ah, vamos, amor - murmurou ela com voz sedutora. - Sei que esteve muito tempo no mar e necessita um pouco de cama. Para um homem como você, eu estaria mais que disposta a dar tudo o que quisesse, sem exigir nenhuma moeda.

Edward estendeu seu braço para indicar a cama.

- Já tenho tudo o que desejo. Agora, por favor, queria se retirar.

Os olhos de Jane arregalaram pela surpresa, quando voltaram para o objeto famoso. A curvada figura oculta sob a colcha era inconfundível e a criada se endireitou indignada, saindo da habitação com um violento suspiro indignado. Isabella aguardou, sem se atrever a sair de seu esconderijo, até que Edward a tocou no ombro.

- Já passou o perigo. Agora pode sair.

- Está você vestido? - Perguntou ela com cautela e sua voz soou abafada sob as grossas colchas.

Edward riu.

- Tenho postos o calção se for isso o que a preocupa. E já estou colocando a camisa. -estirou-se para tomar o objeto e a pôs, ao tempo que as mantas começaram a baixar lentamente.

Isabella espiou por cima das mantas com a cautela de um coelho encurralado, até que viu a expressão divertida de Edward. A petulância desses cristalinos olhos verdes foi difícil de ignorar. Com uma violenta sacudida, desfez-se das mantas e ficou de pé, ajeitando a saia para evitar outro motivo para humilhação.

- Bufão! - Gritou-lhe ela, enquanto jogava encima dele o moedeiro. – Fez isso de propósito.

O pesado moedeiro golpeou no peito de Edward, que o agarrou no ar habilmente, enquanto ria.

- Fiz o que?

Irritada, Isabella terminou de alisar as saias e arrumou os cachos que se soltaram de seu sóbrio penteado.

- Vim aqui para lhe devolver o moedeiro, o qual, conforme acreditei, era muito cortês de minha parte, considerando tudo o que tem feito você a minha família e, ao chegar, você me arrasta até sua cama e me envergonha desta maneira!

- Pensei que não desejasse ser vista. Além disso, até o momento, não vejo razão para que se sinta envergonhada. Eu só tratava de ajudar. - Seu sorriso divertido não se desvaneceu absolutamente.

- Sei! – Reclamou ela e se dirigiu para a porta. Ao chegar, voltou-se para lhe lançar um olhar penetrante. - Não me agrada ser motivo de gracejos indelicados, senhor Mansen, mas você, obviamente, desfruta do hábito de chatear as pessoas. Só espero que, algum dia, se encontre com alguém tão hábil com as armas como parece ser você. Eu adoraria presenciar tal luta. Que tenha um bom dia, senhor!

Isabella saiu furiosamente do dormitório, batendo a porta de forma violenta. Saboreou o ensurdecedor ruído que tinha produzido que refletia a perfeição da fúria que a queimava por dentro. Mais ainda, desejou ter deixado uma impressão duradoura nesse insolente.

O menosprezo de uma mulher costuma ser a ruína de muitos homens e a causa de mais de um conflito. No caso de Billy Black, o galanteio de Jane a Edward Mansen gerou um obstáculo do tamanho de uma gigantesca pedra. Jane não era precisamente mulher de um só homem, mas não era isso o que preocupava Billy. No fim das contas, a moça tinha que ganhar o sustento de alguma forma. O problema era seu costume em ser o primeiro da fila, como diziam, cada vez que visitava a estalagem _O javali_. Não era uma grande honra, mas ele tinha chegado a considerá-lo um privilégio.

Billy era um sujeito rebelde, com uma abundante cabeleira vermelha que, no geral, projetava-se desordenadamente por debaixo de seu tricórnio. Era bastante inteligente, embora algo superficial e, sempre que tivesse uma complacente mulher em uma mão e um copo de cerveja na outra, podia ser muito, generoso e jovial. Era grande e musculoso, com uma marcada tendência a procurar encrenca, em especial, quando contava com vários homens de menor tamanho como oponentes. Fazia já muitas semanas que não participava de uma boa rixa, já que a maioria dos moços insensíveis do lugar se tornara reticente a sofrer fraturas de crânio ou pernas e deliberadamente fugiam das altivas insinuações de Black para iniciar uma disputa.

Entretanto, ultimamente, um homem havia provocado a estabilidade do mundo de Billy, um homem que, para dizer sinceramente, tirava-lhe a tranquilidade. Em primeiro lugar, o estranho era mais alto que Billy, com ombros tão largos quanto os seus e, possivelmente, mais estreito de cintura. Se já não fosse o suficiente para abalar a confiança de Black, o homem se mostrava de muita refinação, limpo como um prato raso, posto que, obviamente, tomava pelo menos dois ou três banhos por mês. Para piorar as coisas, o fulano tinha uma invejável reputação com as armas e se comportava com tal desenvoltura que fazia com que outros homens temessem sua pessoa, refletindo antes de cometer uma tolice.

Esse era o atual dilema de Black, com Jane o ignorando quando ele aparecia na hospedagem, atuando como se ele não existisse, enquanto se desfazia em adulações para esse tal Mansen. Em verdade, Billy Black estava se sentindo menosprezado por ter seu lugar de favorito em diversos pontos em Mawbry, uma vez que o assunto passou a ser o tal forasteiro.

Isso produzia comichão nos nódulos de Billy, A mesma mulher, quando se tratava de servi-lo no bar, deixava apressadamente prato e copo e corria a atender ao outro com esmero. Uma bagatela conseguia iluminar os olhos da moça, mas a recompensa era, em geral, precipitada e, embora temporalmente satisfatória, deixava Billy com a mortificante suspeita de que a dama o fazia pagar com acréscimo o que oferecia ao ianque sem preço.

O pior de tudo era que este senhor Mansen claramente ignorava os lisonjeiros cuidados da jovem, negando ao Billy uma causa para desafiá-lo a duelo. E, embora Billy não deixasse de observá-lo com olhos de águia, o homem jamais se dignava a beliscar essas tentadoras nádegas que rebolavam tão perto dele, nem apalpar os peitos transbordantes que se ofereciam maldosamente, cada vez que Jane se inclinava a servi-lo. Ela usava blusas com decotes tão profundos, que faziam Billy rugir em sua agonia e, entretanto, o ianque não lhes prestava a menor atenção. Este fato fazia o insulto ainda mais ultrajante aos olhos de Billy. Rechaçar a dama que despertava seu ciúmes era como encravar a estocada assassina em seu peito.

O ânimo de Billy tinha sido perseguido com força e sua ira provocada pela total falta de respeito que o estranho demonstrava à sua reputação como bruto, da aldeia. Enquanto todos os sujeitos respeitáveis e valentes do condado se separavam do intimidante Billy Black, o homem aguardava pacientemente a que Black se afastasse dele. Isso era suficiente para revolver o estômago do ruivo, que começou a imaginar a forma de quebrar a arrogância do ianque. Não se contentaria até desatar uma feroz briga para satisfazer seu amor próprio.

Alvoroço e seriedade se mesclavam no negócio de compra e venda, quando os mercados de Mawbry se encontravam abertos. Os músicos tocavam seus alaúdes e suas gaitas de fole para os desenfreados bailarinos, enquanto várias mãos aplaudiam ao compasso da melodia.

Isabella observava atentamente o espetáculo, sozinha, pois não havia conseguido persuadir Mike para que a acompanhasse. Ele tinha aceitado visitar os mercados e não se havia oposto a dar uma olhada no baile, mas bastou encontrar com Jane, exibindo-se e rodando a saia com total desenvoltura, que deixou a irmã para aproveitar o baile sem companhia, indo de encontro à mulher. Isabella, no entanto, recusava a expor-se ao ridículo a vista de todos. E se afastou o máximo que pode do irmão, ele que fizesse papel de ridículo e inválido sem testemunhas.

Isabella compreendeu e não quis pressioná-lo, embora não aprovasse a forma em que seu irmão se estava isolando do resto da multidão. Mesmo assim, este era um dia de júbilo e as gargalhadas e sorrisos eram contagiosos. Os pés da jovem dançavam e seus olhos lançavam brilhos. Começou a bater palmas ao compasso da música, até que divisou a alta figura de um homem, apoiado indolentemente contra uma árvore próxima. Reconheceu-o imediatamente e notou que estava a observando com um sorriso divertido. Os olhos esverdeados brilhavam com intensidade e seu lento, meticuloso e descarado estudo direto do corpo da jovem produziu o rubor, bem como sua ira. Ele estava tratando de chateá-la deliberadamente, disso estava segura! Nenhum cavalheiro honrado olharia para uma dama de semelhante forma.

Isabella elevou o nariz com soberba e virou de costas para o homem com frieza. Com surpresa, descobriu que Mike a tinha abandonado de vez a sua sorte e se encontrava caminhando com Jane em direção à estalagem. A criada tinha passado três horas tratando de chamar a atenção do ianque e agora procurava incitar seus ciúmes. Nunca tinha tentado com tanto afinco atrair um homem para a sua cama e nunca tinha fracassado tão vergonhosamente. A forma com que esse homem a ignorava era suficiente para aniquilar o amor próprio de uma pobre donzela.

Enquanto Isabella chiava por causa da irritação, uma mão posou sobre seu braço. Sobressaltou-se perante a rapidez com que Edward Mansen tinha conseguido cobrir a distância que os separava. Sentiu-se aliviada ao descobrir que não se tratava do ianque, mas sim de Tyler Crowley.

O oficial levou uma mão ao peito, para efetuar uma breve, mas cortês reverência e anunciou com um agradável sorriso nos lábios.

- Seu irmão a deixou sem escolta, senhorita Newton. Nunca se sabe o momento que os miseráveis bandidos escoceses escolherão para atacar a aldeia e levar nossas belas donzelas, portanto, vim lhe oferecer meu amparo.

Isabella riu sinceramente, desejando que o ianque odioso e descarado fosse testemunha das finas maneiras deste homem. Ao menos, havia alguém na aldeia que sabia comportar-se como um cavalheiro.

- Gostaria de dançar? - Convidou Tyler.

Ela sorriu, ajeitou o lenço sobre um arbusto, e apoiou sua mão sobre a do homem, jogando um desdenhoso olhar para o mequetrefe libertino, enquanto o oficial a conduzia até a roda de bailarinos.

O ianque continuava sorrindo como um estúpido presunçoso e a suspeita de que tudo lhe divertia estragou o momentâneo prazer da moça.

Entretanto, a alegre quadrilha a fez esquecer-se de seu observador, para se concentrar na dança. Edward se posicionou diante de outros espectadores e - com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as largas pernas separadas - dava a impressão de ser um rei da antiguidade frente à multidão de seu povo, como se, com sua espada mágica, os tivesse resgatado de algum cruel opressor. O extraordinário aspecto desse homem não passava inadvertido às mulheres, fossem jovens ou anciãs. Olhadas coquetes e sorrisos sedutores o escoltavam o seu passo, mas ele não parecia as notar, seus olhos seguiam à esbelta jovem de cabelo castanho avermelhado e vestido arroxeado, que dançava ao compasso da música. O cuidadoso estudo de Isabella Newton por parte do cavalheiro se tornou evidente para quase todas as damas do lugar, e o fato provocou um duro golpe de desilusão, capaz de parar vários corações.

Um enorme veículo, identificável como a carruagem dos Volturi, deteve-se nas cercanias e Edward aproveitou a desculpa para provocar o oficial. Abriu espaço entre os bailarinos e, ao chegar ao homem, aplaudiu-o ligeiramente no ombro.

- Desculpe-me, Tyler, mas acreditei oportuno lhe avisar da chegada da senhorita Volturi.

Tyler se girou e, ao ver o carro, franziu levemente o cenho. Com um gesto de desgosto, apresentou suas desculpas a sua companheira e se afastou apressadamente. Isabella lançou um olhar frio ao homem que permanecia a seu lado, sob os olhos curiosos da multidão, que os observava com amplos sorrisos. Suaves cotoveladas atraíram a atenção dos mais distraídos e, entre risadas afogadas, começaram a pulverizar-se conjeturas, em sussurros.

- Deseja continuar a dança, senhorita Newton? - Inquiriu Edward com um sorriso cortês.

- Certamente que não! - Exclamou Isabella e se afastou com a cabeça erguida e o passo decidido, através da multidão boquiaberta. Abriu caminho entre as lojas e cabanas provisórias dos mercados, tratando de ignorar o homem que parecia empenhado em acossá-la. Ao ver que não podia ganhar distância, devido às enormes pernadas do ianque, vociferou-lhe uma ordem por cima do ombro.

- Afaste-se! Está me incomodando!

- Vamos, Isabella - Insistiu ele com voz doce. - Só estou tratando de lhe devolver o lenço.

Ela se deteve, precavendo-se de que tinha se esquecido do objeto, voltou-se para lhe olhar. Seus olhos arderam de ira perante o olhar zombador do homem e, em um arrebatamento de fúria, tentou lhe arrancar o lenço das mãos, mas a encontrou firmemente sujeita aos dedos do homem. Dirigiu um olhar fulminante para aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, mas as palavras acaloradas que estavam a ponto de sair de sua boca foram interrompidas por uma voz feminina que chamava.

- Edward, querido!

Tanya se aproximou pressurosa, com Tyler logo atrás. Isabella sentiu uma súbita e aguda irritação quando viu a mulher, mas soube que a culpa era de seu próprio estado de ânimo. Tanya tinha posto um vestido de seda cor coral e um chapéu de asa larga ao tom. O traje parecia um pouco exagerado para um mercado de campo, mas tendo em conta sua avidez por atrair a atenção, não podia se esperar dessa jovem uma entrada menos ostentosa.

Tanya lançou a Isabella um irônico olhar de desdém e, sem prestar mais atenção à moça, voltou-se para Edward.

- Agrada-me ver que ainda continua em Mawbry, Edward – confessou. - Temia não voltar a encontrá-lo mais.

- Ainda não finalizei meus negócios em Mawbry e, segundo caminha lentamente uma solução, pode ser que fique algum tempo mais. – Virou para observar o olhar desafiante de Isabella e sorriu com indolência.

Tanya observou o intercâmbio de olhares e ardeu de ira ao pensar que a outra mulher compartilhava algum segredo com o ianque. A fim de ser a cavalheiro, apontou uma mão para a estalagem.

- Durante a feira, o hospedeiro está acostumado a preparar uns manjares dignos de reis. Perguntava-me se lhe agradaria comer algo comigo. - Sem esperar a resposta, voltou-se para dar de presente ao oficial um afetado sorriso. - E, certamente, você nos acompanhará Tyler.

- Encantado. - Voltou-se cortesmente para Isabella. - Seria tão amável de nos acompanhar?

O desejo de chutar as canelas de Tyler teve que ser reprimido e Tanya não pôde fazer outra coisa que virar-se para Isabella com um olhar penetrante. Debaixo da asa larga de seu chapéu, os olhos da senhorita Volturi se entreabriram ameaçadores. A moça se precaveu da advertência.

- Não... Não posso. - Isabella observou o sorriso satisfeito que aflorou nos lábios da mulher e desejou poder apagar-lhe com uma resposta diferente, mas não podia esbanjar dinheiro. Entretanto, permitir que a dama se acreditasse vitoriosa em seus intentos de intimidar sua rival, era um amargo gole para seu orgulho. - Em realidade, devo retornar a casa. Minha família estará me esperando.

- Mas seu irmão está agora na estalagem - fez-lhe notar Tyler. - Não pode você negar-se a nos acompanhar.

- Não... Não. Seriamente, não posso. - Ao ver que os homens esperavam impacientes por uma desculpa plausível, Isabella se encolheu de ombros e admitiu. – Temo que não tenha dinheiro.

Edward não demorou a desprezar o problema.

- Ficarei encantado arcar com o compromisso dos gastos, senhorita Newton. – Isabella enviou um olhar furioso para o insolente, mas os olhos dele brilharam desafiantes, intimando-a a aceitar. - Por favor, me permita convidá-la.

Tanya era o bastante inteligente para saber que seria severamente criticada se expressasse em voz alta seus protestos. Encarou-a, uma vez mais, com seu olhar fulminante, exigindo a Isabella, em silêncio, que captasse a advertência, sem precaver-se de que precisamente esse olhar colérico decidiria o contrário.

- Obrigada - murmurou Isabella. - Estarei encantada em acompanhá-los.

Ambos os homens se adiantaram para lhe oferecer seus braços, transformando a surpresa da Tanya em exasperação. A mulher se ergueu indignada, mas se apaziguou ao ver que Isabella claramente ignorava o braço de Edward para tomar o de Tyler.

Isabella não estava muito segura de querer que Mike a visse em companhia de Edward e sentiu um grande alívio ao descobrir que seu irmão não se achava presente no salão de refeição. Mas, então, recordou a manhã em que Jane se aproximou do dormitório do ianque para lhe brindar com o próprio corpo e lançou um olhar inquieto à escada, temerosa de que a mulher estivesse oferecendo a Mike os mesmos serviços.

De repente, sentiu sobre si olhares e percebeu que Edward a estava observando e, quando se voltou para olhá-lo, as profundidades do mar do norte não poderiam ter sido mais geladas que seus olhos azul violetas. Ela esperava um olhar lascivo e zombador. Em troca, o sorriso do homem denotou compaixão. Mesmo assim, a ideia de que ele pudesse sentir lástima por ela ou por algum membro de sua família a enfureceu e, silenciando sua ira, acomodou-se na cadeira que Tyler lhe estava oferecendo.

Edward ajudou Tanya a se sentar do outro lado da mesa e ele se situou entre ambas as jovens, intensificando assim a fúria de Isabella. A proximidade desse homem era mortificante para seu passado, presente e, sem dúvida, futuro estado de ânimo.

Como alguém habituado a exercer a autoridade, Edward ordenou os pratos de todos e um vinho suave para as damas. Pagou adiantado e Tyler pareceu agradecido de lhe conceder a honra. Ao chegar o banquete, Tanya se dignou a tirar, por fim, o chapéu, mas, antes de provar o manjar, arrumou cuidadosamente os cabelos.

A porta se abriu e Isabella empalideceu diante da chegada de seu pai. A jovem estava de costas à entrada e não se atreveu a virar-se para olhá-lo enquanto caminhava garbosamente para o balcão. William arrojou o dinheiro para uma cerveja e, ao receber seu copo, apoiou-se sobre a madeira para observar o salão enquanto bebia. De repente, cuspiu violentamente a cerveja, quando seus olhos se toparam com Isabella e Edward sentados à mesma mesa. Atravessou a habitação com passo cambaleante, atraindo todas as olhadas para si. Isabella o ouviu aproximar-se e o coração deu um salto, para depois dar uma parada. William estava fora de seu normal e só podia ver o fato de que sua filha se achava em companhia de seu inimigo mais profundo. Sujeitou violentamente o braço da jovem e a arrastou fora da cadeira, frente ao sorriso presunçoso de Tanya, oculta depois de um copo de vinho.

- Desaforada endiabrada! Como te atreve a sair a minhas costas com este ianque bastardo! - Agarrou-a William com veemência. - Juro que esta será a última vez que o faz!

O prefeito levantou um punho com suficiente força para fraturar a mandíbula de sua filha e Isabella tratou de proteger-se, segura de que o golpe a alcançaria brutalmente, mas, uma vez mais, seu fiel protetor saiu em sua defesa.

Em um arrebatamento de cólera, Edward levantou de sua cadeira e apanhou a mão de William, para apartar a filha com violência.

- Tire suas sujas mãos de cima! – Grunhiu o homem corpulento, tentando liberar-se, mas a poderosa mão do outro continuava sujeitando-o com firmeza.

A voz de Edward soou devastadoramente tranquila.

- Suplico-lhe que modere seus atos, prefeito. Sua filha veio aqui com o oficial e a senhorita Volturi. Seria você capaz de insultá-los com tão desagradável escândalo?

Como recém saído das trevas, William se precaveu da presença dos outros dois sentados à mesma mesa. Com o rosto avermelhado, apressou-se a balbuciar uma desculpa e Edward o soltou, refreando o impulso de empurrá-lo. Tinha ganas de ver o prefeito atirado ao chão.

William voltou a agarrar o braço de sua filha e a arrastou até a porta.

- Agora, vai para casa e me prepare uma boa comida. Eu retornarei quando houver provado um ou dois manjares aqui.

Com lágrimas de humilhação rodando por suas bochechas, Isabella correu até sua casa. Agora desejava não ter aceitado o desafio que tinha feito Tanya com seu olhar ameaçador. Com a infâmia que tinha sofrido na estalagem, seria extremamente difícil manter a cabeça erguida frente à arrogante mulher.

Logo, outro assunto a assolava. Tanya chegava a ser perversa em sua desmedida ambição de ser proclamada a beleza única do condado do norte e, para alcançar tal fim, utilizava a língua em difamar, injuriar ou destruir, ignorando a verdade.

Como um chicote, a língua dessa dama tinha a habilidade de fazer qualquer um sofrer em agonia. Isabella estava segura de que, pelos lábios dessa mulher, sua reputação seria severamente esfolada. Sem dúvida, Tanya pintaria uma imagem distorcida perante os olhos do ianque.

- O que me importa? - Murmurou Isabella, angustiada. – No fim, Tanya e o senhor Mansen foram certamente feitos um para o outro.

* * *

Bom, não tenho o que me preocupar... Ainda... Então vou responder ao único comentário.

Realmente não consegui uma adaptação decente, quando quis ler o livro. Então decidi ler na versão em espanhol mesmo. Já que várias frases estavam erradas na versão em português. Mas a história é muito boa. Vale à pena o trabalho...

Devo parar com a adaptção?


	4. Chapter 4

A vibrante luz da manhã penetrou através das janelas do quarto de Isabella e a tirou de um agitado sonho. A jovem resmungou e afundou o rosto sob o travesseiro, desagradava-lhe a ideia de partir para Workinton em busca de outro pretendente. Sabia que seu pai não vacilaria em levar a cabo seu plano, em especial logo depois de havê-la encontrado jantando com o ianque na estalagem.

Mal-humorada, levantou-se da cama e caminhou para a cozinha. Só levava posta uma bata puída e tremia de frio quando atiçou o fogo da chaminé e pendurou o enorme bule com água sobre as chamas. De um canto do quarto tirou um recipiente de agarra que tinha pertencido a sua mãe e encontrou os restos do sabão que Mike lhe tinha comprado. Alguma vez, o moço tinha sido bastante atencioso para lhe trazer presentes de Workinton. Isso parecia ter acontecido séculos atrás. Cada dia que passava, seu irmão se assemelhava mais e mais a seu pai e esquecia os sãos conselhos de sua mãe.

Só em contadas ocasiões, permitia a Isabella transpassar os limites de Mawbry ou seus arredores e, embora a razão da viagem fosse, indubitavelmente, muito pouco atrativa, a jovem decidiu ajeitar-se com cuidado e vestir o melhor traje que tinha. Na cidade portuária, ao menos, ninguém estaria farto de lhe ver o vestido de veludo cotelê arroxeado.

Como qualquer cavalheiro decoroso, William deixou sua filha frente à porta da estalagem, a fim de que ela aguardasse a limusine, enquanto ele efetuava uma visita ao bar. Acomodado em seu lugar favorito, com um copo de cerveja na mão, o prefeito iniciou uma conversação com o estaleiro, sem esforçar-se por baixar o tom de voz, ao comentar as razões de sua viagem a Workinton em companhia de sua filha. Pois além do jogo e da bebida, o exercício de suas cordas vocais parecia ser o maior deleite de William. Enterrado em tal prazer, não notou a presença de uma alta figura que emergia da sombra de uma maciça coluna. A porta de entrada se abriu e voltou a fechar-se, mas William não prestou atenção, enquanto avidamente aplacava sua sede.

A geada brisa matutina paquerava com os delicados cachos do cabelo de Isabella e jogava com suas saias, ao tempo que coloria suas bochechas com um fresco tom rosado. De um recato rigoroso e melindrosamente puro, a jovem constituía um espetáculo atrativo para qualquer homem e muitos deles detinham sua marcha para voltar-se para observar sua beleza com descaramento. Aquele cuja companhia tinha sido vedada se deteve um instante frente à porta da estalagem, para admirar a encantada e polida figura. O fato de que a jovem se converteu em uma fruta proibida para ele, só servia para aumentar seu interesse.

Edward avançou até deter-se detrás da dama. Isabella percebeu sua presença, mas, acreditando que se tratava de seu pai, demorou a reagir. Ao voltar-se, seus olhos se toparam com umas altas e custosas botas negras e então se surpreendeu. Levantou a cabeça e se encontrou observando o rosto arrumado e sorridente de quem não cessava de acossá-la.

Edward a saudou com o chapéu e lhe sorriu com cortesia. Logo, entrelaçou as mãos atrás das costas e elevou os olhos ao céu, onde um rebanho de nuvens lanzudas saltava ao compasso da brisa do oeste.

- Um dia bastante agradável para viajar – comentou - Embora suspeite que, mais tarde, nos surpreenderá a chuva.

Isabella fez chiar os dentes, tratando de conter sua irritação.

- Saiu a devorar mulheres com os olhos, senhor Mansen?

- Em realidade, não é esse meu principal propósito esta manhã - respondeu ele com calma. - Embora fosse considerado um parvo se ignorasse semelhante espetáculo.

Ela não pôde ignorar o conhecimento do significativo brilho nos olhos do homem e perguntou de maneira cortante.

- Então, qual é seu principal propósito?

- Bom, estou aguardando a limusine para Workinton . - Isabella apertou os lábios para reprimir uma acalorada réplica. Sentia-se sobressaltada ante tamanha coincidência, mas, posto que ele estava em todo seu direito, ela não podia opor-se. De repente, avistou o cavalo baio do ianque Amarrado ao poste, o qual indicava que o meio de transporte do homem acabava de experimentar uma precipitada mudança. Isabella sabia que ele tinha saído do salão onde se encontrava seu pai, e podia assegurar que Edward tinha ouvido algum intercâmbio verbal que o tinha impulsionado a viajar de limusine. A jovem estendeu uma mão para assinalar o animal.

- Você tem um cavalo. Por que não o monta? - Edward esboçou um sorriso falsamente simpático.

- Prefiro a comodidade de um carro para as viagens largas. - Ela se mofou.

- Sem dúvida, você ouviu meu pai comentar que viajaríamos a Workinton e se propôs a nos chatear durante o trajeto.

- Senhorita Newton, asseguro-lhe que devo atender um assunto de soma importância em Workinton .

Não lhe esclareceu que todo o referente a ela era de primitiva importância para ele.

- Se você acreditar que não pode tolerar minha companhia, sugiro à senhorita que fique em casa. Eu não a forçarei a partir.

- Nós também temos que arrumar uns assuntos em Workinton - declarou ela, levantando o queixo com altivez.

- Outro pretendente, possivelmente? - Perguntou Edward amigavelmente.

- Você... Ah! - O intenso rubor de suas bochechas, que nada tinha que ver com o vento, expressou uma rápida resposta. - Por que não nos deixa em paz?

- Fiz um investimento em sua família. Só procuro o que é meu ou, ao menos, alguma recompensa, se acaso a dívida não chegue a saldar-se.

- Ah, sim, a dívida - disse ela com desdém. - O dinheiro que você tirou sucintamente de meu pai.

- Querida, eu não tenho necessidade de trapacear ninguém. - Isabella bateu os pés no piso com fúria.

- Senhor Mansen, posso ser algo, mas não sou sua querida!

Uma suave risada revelou puro deleite de Edward.

- Você é o mais digno de querer que vi em muito tempo. - Seus olhos verdes percorreram o corpo da jovem, deslizando-se sobre seus arredondados peitos e sua magra cintura, até chegar aos pequenos sapatos negros que apareciam por debaixo do vestido. Isabella instantaneamente desejou ter suportado o desconforto de sua pesada capa de lã, em lugar de deixá-la junto a sua bolsa, já que o cuidadoso escrutínio desse homem não lhe deixava uma só curva sem tocar. De fato, esse atento olhar masculino parecia lhe arrancar cada uma de suas roupas. Quando os olhos verdes voltaram a cruzar com os dela, suas delicadas bochechas brilhavam com indignação.

– Em efeito. - Edward sorriu. - É você muito doce e, sem dúvida, desejável.

- Está acostumado você a despir mulheres com os olhos? - Inquiriu Isabella em tom severo.

- Somente as quem desejo.

Em um arrebatamento de ira, Isabella se girou e tratou de ignorá-lo, mas a tarefa lhe resultou impossível. Esse homem era tão fácil de desprezar da mente, como um faminto jaguar das costas. Entretanto, havia uma forma de proteger-se desse implacável olhar. Tomou a capa e a estendeu sobre os ombros, ameaçando silenciosamente a Edward com os olhos, quando ele se aproximou um pouco mais, na intenção de continuar a vistoria.

Edward deu de ombros e se afastou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Concentrada em atar as cintas de sua capa, Isabella não advertiu a reaproximação do homem, até que lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, lhe provocando uma morna e eletrizante sensação.

- Cheira você como um jasmim em uma noite do verão. É tentador, Bella.

Isabella cobriu a cabeça com o capuz, por temor que ele notasse sua confusão. A partir desse momento, permaneceu em silêncio, até que a limusine se deteve diante da estalagem. O chofer apeou, esfregou os lábios secos, e anunciou aos passageiros do veículo que fariam um breve descanso. Logo, voltou-se e caminhou com passo decidido para o salão de refeição. Um sujeito corpulento e seu companheiro, alto e magro, abriram passo entre o casal de jovens, obrigando-o a quase se encostar para não ser atropelados.

Quando Isabella foi agarrar sua bolsa, esta já se encontrava nas mãos de seu adversário. A jovem levantou as sobrancelhas com expressão reprovadora, mas Edward aguardou com um sorriso paciente e divertido, capaz de converter a resistência em uma parva e debulhada farsa. Isabella o ignorou deliberadamente e levantou a saia para subir ao veículo, quando sentiu uma mão masculina envolver-lho cotovelo para ajudá-la na ascensão. Edward arrojou a bolsa da jovem ao bagageiro e logo se afastou, forçando a Isabella estirar o pescoço ao máximo, em um esforço por averiguar aonde se dirigia, até que o viu retornar conduzindo seu cavalo. A moça se apressou a acomodar-se uma vez mais em seu assento, recuperando seu ar altivo, antes que ele pudesse demonstrar seu interesse. Logo depois de atar as rédeas do animal na parte traseira do bagageiro, Edward subiu à carruagem, para tomar assento diretamente em frente à dama.

Os outros passageiros, depois de terem saciado sua sede e suas diversas necessidades, retornaram em grupo à limusine. William foi o último a sair da estalagem e, com um estado de ânimo festivo, saltou até a portinhola do veículo. Entretanto, logo que reconheceu seu companheiro de viagem, congelou. Extremamente irritado, esperneou e resmungou, até que, por fim, sem nenhuma alternativa, pagou as passagens e se sentou junto a filha, jogando um olhar fulminante a ela, com a evidência da suspeita de que ela tinha convidado ao forasteiro.

As rodas chapinharam em um enorme atoleiro enquanto o carro girava para tomar o caminho e Isabella se apoiou contra o respaldo para proteger-se das contínuas sacudidas. A paisagem da campina não conseguiu atrair sua atenção, já que a presença de Edward Mansen se imperou seus pensamentos. O implacável olhar do homem não cessava de roçá-la calidamente. Um sorriso iluminava seus olhos verdes e seus lábios viris. Nem mesmo a presença de seu pai parecia lhe incomodar, nem lhe alterava sua carrancuda expressão, que se acentuava progressivamente, ante a cuidada atenção que o ianque dispensava a sua filha.

Os outros viajantes estavam encantados com a companhia de Edward, que lhes falava e ria com ele sem reserva. Em contrapartida, Edward relatava histórias e experiências recolhidas em suas múltiplas viagens e mostrava seus dentes brancos ao narrar suas anedotas mais humorísticas. A seu lado, o homem corpulento festejava suas brincadeiras com regozijo, mas a fúria de William se acentuava com o mais efêmera dos sorrisos.

Forçada a observar, Isabella teve que admitir, embora só para si, que o ianque possuía o encanto, o engenho e as maneiras necessários para se portar com desenvoltura em companhia de qualquer um. De fato, representava tão bem o papel de cavalheiro, que poderia ter sido o autor do livro de normas fidalgas. Mesmo assim, Isabella tinha o pressentimento de que o homem seria capaz de comportar-se com a mesma naturalidade em meio a uma tripulação de marinheiros obscenos e libertinos. O canalha parecia desfrutar de cada aspecto da vida.

Sob a proteção de grandes cílios, os olhos da jovem percorreram cuidadosamente o corpo do ianque. Seus imponentes ombros ficavam salientes sob uma elegante jaqueta de cor azul escura e os calções, de um claro tom de cinza que combinava com o colete, aderiam-se aos músculos de suas pernas. Um simples olhar bastava para saber que se tratava de um cavalheiro extremamente viril, inclusive sem seu refinado traje. Irritada, Isabella se precaveu de que, daí em adiante, aquele homem passaria a ser o modelo para os seguintes pretendentes que se aproximassem com o intuito de solicitar sua mão. O que se mostrava ser uma ironia, já que seu pai não fazia esforço algum para somar requisitos em que os dois saíssem satisfeitos do enlace.

À medida que a carruagem avançava para o sul, a moça começou a se sentir mais relaxada, quase agradecida pelos relatos e as brincadeiras ocasionais do senhor Mansen. A viagem tensa e formal a que ela tanto tinha temido, estava se convertendo em um passeio agradável, inclusive experimentando uma leve desilusão quando chegaram ao destino.

Um pequeno letreiro, que identificava à estalagem como "_A Garra do Leão_", girava sobre suas dobradiças, chiando e batendo as asas, como um pássaro aturdido em meio a uma forte brisa.

William manteve sua filha ao seu lado, enquanto Edward e os demais passageiros se desciam da limusine. Logo, baixou pressuroso e chamou a jovem com impaciência.

- Não demore, menina - advertiu-lhe com rudeza. Inclinou a asa do chapéu contra o vento e olhou cautelosamente ao redor, vendo como Edward desatava as rédeas de seu cavalo da parte traseira da carruagem. Ao recordar o incidente da estalagem de Mawbry, William baixou a voz quando decidiu continuar.

- O carro do senhor Ateara já está aqui, nos aguardando, mas, antes de partir, tenho que reservar nossas habitações na estalagem. Assim será melhor que se apresse.

A falta de entusiasmo de Isabella enfureceu seu pai e assim que a jovem apoiou os pés sobre o chão, ele tomou ferozmente seu braço e a conduziu aos trancos até o transporte que os esperava. A menina esperneou e pediu que pudesse ser concedido um pouco de tempo para se refrescar, mas seu pai ignorou todas suas súplicas, temeroso de que o ianque malfeitor pudesse chegar a fazer caso se atrasassem mais. Talvez William tivasse razão para se preocupar. Enquanto acomodava as rédeas sobre o pescoço de seu cavalo, Edward não parava de observar a cena, muito atentamente, um instante. Em particular, observou a resistência da jovem em subir ao veículo.

O chofer se aproximou do porta-malas e retirou a lona que protegia as bagagens. Com um gesto e uma pergunta, Edward dirigiu a atenção do homem para o transporte destinado aos Newton.

- Pois essa carruagem pertence ao senhor Ateara. O comerciante mais rico e mais velho dos arredores - respondeu o chofer - primeiro, siga por esta rota, logo, que chegar ao cruzamento da estrada, dobre ao norte. Não pode deixar de vê-la, é a maior casa que jamais viu.

Como amostra de gratidão, Edward deslizou uma moeda na mão do chofer, pedindo que bebesse um gole de cerveja em sua saúde. O homem riu e lhe agradeceu com profusão, saindo em disparado para a estalagem.

Isabella titubeou antes de subir à carruagem e se voltou, para encontrar os olhos verdes fixos em sua pessoa. Edward lhe agraciava com um lento sorriso e saudou cortesmente com o chapéu. William seguiu o olhar de sua filha e se indignou ao descobrir o objeto da atenção da menina. Sujeitou-a com força pelo braço e a empurrou para o interior do veículo, para logo retornar ao outro carro reclamar a bagagem.

- Deixe já de olhar para minha filha - avisou Edward com tom ameaçador. - Tenho muitos amigos aqui que, com uma palavra só minha, podem acabar com você. Depois disso, já não ficarão vontades de olhar a nenhuma mulher.

O jovem devolveu a ameaça com um sorriso tolerante.

- Custa a você aprender, não é, prefeito? Primeiro, enviou seu filho e agora, quer me atemorizar com seus amigos? Talvez, tenha se esquecido que tenho um casco de navio ancorado neste porto, com uma tripulação que afiou os dentes lutando contra piratas e corsários (1). Acaso deseja um confronto com eles outra vez?

- Deixe em paz a minha menina! - William arrastou as palavras através de seus dentes.

- Por quê? - Edward soltou uma risada depreciativa. - Porque assim você pode desposá-la em troca de uma boa fortuna? Eu possuo fortuna. Quanto pede por ela?

- Já o disse! - Rugiu William. - Ela não é para você, não importa quanto, apesar seu bolso!

- Então, será melhor que salde sua dívida, prefeito, porque não ficarei satisfeito até que o faça. - Edward montou seu cavalo e, com um toque suave de calcanhar, o animal saiu em galope ligeiro, deixando para trás o olhar furioso do prefeito.

Um entristecedor sentimento de depressão embargou Isabella ao ver, pela primeira vez, Quil Ateara. Era um homem ancião e enrugado, com o tamanho e o aspecto de um corcunda anão. Suas costas encurvadas e seus ombros disformes foram um lastimoso aviso do sarcasmo que a jovem tinha arrojado a Edward. Foi exatamente o oposto do modelo idealizado para esposo. Após essa definição de marido ideal, tinha certeza de que Quil Ateara seria o último homem do mundo que escolheria para desposar.

Pouco depois de chegar, seu pai tinha sido maliciosamente convidado a contemplar os jardins, sem lhe oferecer nenhuma outra alternativa a respeito. Por outro lado, Isabella foi chamada a se sentar no sofá, junto a Quil. Ela se negou e, em seu lugar, escolheu uma banqueta frente à chaminé. Não demorou a descobriu que, com essa atitude, só tinha conseguido convidar o ancião a acompanhá-la. Assim que ele se sentou a seu lado, a jovem teve que lutar para impedir que as mãos disformes invadissem a intimidade de suas roupas. Em sua torpe ansiedade, Quil acabou rasgando a parte de cima de seu vestido e, a julgar pelo sorriso vulgar e olhar cobiçoso, as ações do velho não aparentavam ser acidentais. Ultrajada, Isabella se desfez daquelas ossudas mãos e ficou de pé, tratando de ajeitar como pôde a roupa, ao mesmo tempo em que se cobra com a capa.

- Parto agora senhor Ateara! - Esforçou-se por não levantar a voz. - Que tenha um bom dia!

Seu pai se encontrava caminhando ansiosamente pelo vestíbulo, quando a viu sair feito uma fera. Produziu-se uma breve disputa quando ele tratou de forçar a filha a retornar à sala.

- Não permitirei nenhuma de suas malditas rabugices! Eu decidirei quando nos partimos! - Grunhiu, afundando o polegar no peito. - E isso não ocorrerá até que tenhamos arrumado o assunto de seu casamento!

O rosto de Isabella se converteu em uma rígida máscara, enquanto ela lutava por reprimir a fúria que a queimava por dentro. Respondeu a seu pai de uma maneira lenta, mas enfática.

- O assunto já está arrumado! - Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar. - Só me amarrando os pé e as mãos, conseguirá me deter aqui. E, mesmo assim, será melhor que procure alguma forma de me silenciar, porque gritarei tantos insultos contra esse velho imundo, que nos jogará a ambos portão afora. Já tive bastante dessas mãos pegajosas e libertinas. - Abriu a capa para mostrar seu vestido esmigalhado. - Olhe o que ele fez! Era meu melhor vestido e o destroçou.

- Ele te comprará dez trajes mais! - Gritou William com desespero. Não podia permitir que a jovem partisse, não quando estava em jogo sua liberdade. Que importância podia ter um vestido esmigalhado quando o homem desejava casar-se com ela? A rebelde desnaturada só estava dificultando as coisas. - Se partir desta casa, vou logo avisando que terá que ser a pé. O senhor Ateara teve a amabilidade de nos mandar buscar em sua carruagem e não temos outra forma de retornar.

Isabella levantou o queixo e caminhou decidida para a porta.

- Talvez, você ainda não esteja disposto a partir, pai, mas eu sim.

- Aonde vai? - Inquiriu William .

- Tal como falei. - respondeu ela por cima do ombro - parto-me!

William se encontrou em um dilema. Não lhe tinha ocorrido que sua filha pudesse partir sem ele. Ao menos, não em um lugar desconhecido. Começou a suspeitar de que a jovem só estava tentando prová-lo e, em realidade, não tinha intenção de partir sozinha. Soltou um suspiro zombador. Demonstraria a essa ingrata que ele era um homem de palavra.

- Terá que retornar à estalagem sem mim, menina. Eu ficarei com o senhor Ateara...

A porta se fechou em sua cara, deixando-o balbuciando com assombro. Estava a ponto de seguir a insolente para arrastá-la de retorno à casa, quando a porta de Quil bateu impetuosamente, lhe exigindo atenção. William caminhou inquieto para o som, enquanto tentava encontrar alguma desculpa que explicasse a atitude de sua filha e apaziguasse o ultrajado orgulho do comerciante. Nunca antes se agitaram tanto os pensamentos em um lapso tão breve.

Isabella caminhou pelo atalho que a afastava da mansão do comerciante. Sua mente estava alvoroçada e seu corpo rígido pela fúria que sentia. Tinha suportado o atrevimento de um interminável desfile de candidatos provenientes de todos os cantos da Inglaterra. Tinha tolerado o fato de que seu pai julgasse os pretendentes de acordo com sua fortuna e sua disposição para quitar as dívidas. Tinha aceitado ser utilizada como meio para sossegar os credores do prefeito, ansiosos por recuperar seu dinheiro. Mas agradar a um ancião decrépito por temor a ofendê-lo... Isso era muito!

Sentiu um formigamento em todo o corpo quando recordou as garras dos numerosos candidatos e suas intermináveis malandragens: um roçar acidental sobre seus seios, uma carícia furtiva sobre suas coxas, uma descarada pressão de quadris contra seu traseiro e uns zombadores olhos lascivos como resposta a seus olhares furiosos.

De repente, deteve-se, fechando as mãos em punho e fazendo trincar os dentes. Sabia muito bem que lhe proporcionaria a tarde se retornasse à hospedagem _Garra do Leão_. Seu pai chegaria choramingando, em companhia de Quil Ateara e a forçaria a aceitar um acordo compatível com o comerciante. Certamente, Quil se sentaria a seu lado para manuseá-la e aproveitaria qualquer oportunidade para lhe acariciar os quadris ou aproximar-se com seu sorriso inclinado e lhe sussurrar ao ouvido algum comentário libidinoso. Logo, riria com júbilo da reação horrorizada da moça ou, se ela não se alterasse, interpretaria sua calma como um estímulo para prosseguir.

Isabella se estremeceu com repugnância. Sabia que seu pai temia a pressão dos credores e, consequentemente, a prisão para os devedores e esse era o último lugar onde ela desejava vê-lo. Mas também sabia que já não poderia seguir rebaixando-se da maneira que ele pretendia.

Seu pânico se tornou ainda mais intenso quando imaginou o ancião comerciante, aguardando-a na estalagem com seu sorriso nervoso e insinuador. Voltou a pensar nesse rosto enrugado, os olhos inquietos, a mão ossuda e selvagem que lhe tinha esmigalhado o vestido com atordoado frenesi...

De repente, divisou um indicação de pedra com uma flecha que apontava o caminho para Mawbry e uma idéia começou a formar em sua mente. Workinton e a estalagem _A Garra do Leão_ se encontravam só a uns poucos quilômetros para o sul. A viagem para Mawbry seria longa, caminhada lhe tomaria o resto do dia e parte da noite. O vento não cessava e o ar se tornava cada vez mais frio, mas ela estava com sua capa mais grossa e não havia nada na hospedaria que fosse indispensável. De fato, sua bagagem não seria mais que uma carga e, se retornasse, seria isca de peixe para as afeições de Quil Ateara.

Isabella tomou a decisão e o desejo de chegar a Mawbry antes de meia-noite a impulsionou a apressar os passos. Seus sapatos não eram adequados para caminhar sobre a estrada e, frequentemente, tinha que parar para retirar as pedras. Mesmo assim, depois de uma hora de caminhada, sentiu-se agradecida e não se arrependeu de ter evitado outro encontro com Quil. Só quando umas nuvens começaram a escurecer, formando redemoinhos, surgiu o primeiro indício de dúvida. Uma incidental gota de chuva golpeou seu rosto e, com a força do vento, a capa se enrolou ao redor de suas pernas e pareceu empenhada em lhe impedir o avanço.

Isabella subiu obstinadamente outra colina, mas, ao chegar à encruzilhada se deteve, quando encontrou dois caminhos que se uniam para depois seguir em direções opostas. Nenhum parecia familiar e a possibilidade de tomar o caminho equivocado debilitou sua confiança. Pouco a pouco, as nuvens se convertiam em uma massa desordenadamente confusa, que ocultava o sol e, com ela, todo indício que pudesse esclarecer o caminho.

Tremeu ao receber os açoites de um vento cada vez mais frio, mas o ar gelado lhe revelou sua proveniência: sorriu com determinação e retomou a marcha pelo que esperava ser o caminho para o norte.

- Casamento! – Reclamou em voz baixa. Estava começando a detestar a palavra.

Inclinou-se para tirar outra pedra do sapato, mas, ao olhar acidentalmente por cima do ombro, deteve-se e começou a endireitar-se com lentidão. Atrás dela, sobre a colina, desenhado no horizonte como um malvado bruxo rodeado de vapores negros e turbulentos, havia um homem montado em um cavalo escuro. O vento açoitava sua capa, lhe dando asas a seu medo ao observá-lo. Isabella sentiu um terror súbito. Tinha ouvido múltiplas historia de assassinatos e estupros ocorridos nas rotas e caminhos da Inglaterra do Norte, de bandidos que despojavam a suas vítimas de fortuna, virtude ou vida, e estava segura de que este homem constituía uma ameaça para ela.

Isabella começou a retroceder e o estranho passou a marcha lente, em trote, a seu corcel. O imponente animal virou de flanco durante um instante, brindando a jovem com uma visão clara de ambos. Isabella conteve a respiração e sua ansiedade logo desapareceu quando reconheceu o magnífico e brilhante potro, ao mesmo tempo em que descobria quem o montava.

Edward Mansen! Só a menção do nome lhe fez ferver o sangue com indignação. Sentiu uma necessidade imperiosa de gritar. De todos os homens do mundo, por que tinha que ser ele o que tinha subido à colina?

A jovem tentou se afastar do caminho e Edward apressou o galope de seu cavalo. O potro era ágil e não demorou a cortar a distância entre ambos, levantando nuvens de pó, enquanto seguia à menina através da suave vegetação que se estendia à beira da estrada. Isabella tratou de se esquivar de perseguidor, levantando as saias por cima dos joelhos para correr em direção oposta. Edward desmontou do cavalo e, com apenas duas largas pernadas, chegou até a moça e a tomou entre seus braços.

- Solte-me, asqueroso caipira! Solte-me! - Isabella esperneou e golpeou o imponente peito masculino em um frenético esforço por liberar-se.

- Quieta, menina atrevida e me escute! - Ordenou-lhe ele com tom severo e ofuscado. -Acaso não compreende o que poderia lhe acontecer nesta rota? Os bandos de safados e assaltantes que rondam por estes lados a veriam você como um delicioso aperitivo. Usariam você para entreter o bando por uma ou duas noites... Se acaso conseguisse sobreviver. Não lhe ocorreu pensá-lo?

Isabella recusou a aceitar a lógica advertência e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Insisto em que me solte, senhor.

- Só quando estiver disposta a raciocinar. – Isabella lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Como soube onde me encontrava? - Os olhos verdes brilharam com desenvoltura.

- Seu pai e aquele escroto humano foram procurá-la na estalagem. O prefeito se enfureceu ao não encontrá-la. - Edward soltou uma breve gargalhada. - Depois de ver o tal Quil, supus que você tinha decidido escapar, antes de lhe suportar de novo, e estava certo. Você deixou uma clara série de rastros em sua pressa por fugir.

- Você é um presunçoso, senhor Mansen, se acha que pode me agradar com seu amparo ou sua companhia.

- Não precisa ser tão formal, Isabella - brincou ele com um sorriso malandro. - Pode me chamar Edward, ou querido, ou meu amor, ou qualquer outro apelido carinhoso que lhe pareça adequado. - Os olhos de Isabella lançaram faíscas de indignação.

- Meu desejo - disse com voz cortante - é ser liberada neste instante.

- Como gosto, milady. - Edward retirou o braço com que sustentava os joelhos da jovem, de maneira que as pernas dela se deslizaram sobre seus firmes contornos. O contato com esse corpo fez a moça estremecer e, em seguida, visualizou a imagem do homem nu, banhado pelos rosados raios do sol nascente.

- Tire as mãos de cima de mim! - Ordenou-lhe, tratando de ocultar o rubor de suas bochechas. Nenhuma dama decente seria capaz de permitir que semelhante imagem jogasse raízes e florescesse em sua mente. - Não necessito da ajuda de ninguém para me manter em pé.

Edward a tirou da cintura e a depositou sobre um penhasco que se levantava a um lado do caminho.

- Fique aqui – disse - até que retorne com meu cavalo.

- Não sou uma menina para que me esteja dando ordens - protestou ela. - Sou uma mulher amadurecida!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e a estudou com detalhe. Os olhos verdes pareceram queimar a Isabella, até debaixo de sua grossa capa.

- Bom, essa é a primeira verdade que lhe ouço dizer.

A jovem se ruborizou e se envolveu com a vestimenta.

- Alguém já lhe disse alguma vez quão detestável é?

Os dentes brancos de Edward brilharam, apresentando um sorriso torto.

- Até o momento, minha querida, cada um dos membros de sua família.

- Então, por que não nos deixa em paz? - Perguntou ela com rispidez.

Ele riu, afastou-se para recolher as rédeas de seu cavalo e comentou por cima do ombro.

- Do jeito que andam as coisas, Isabella, estou começando a pensar que seu pai nunca conseguirá desposá-la. - Conduziu o potro até onde se encontrava a jovem. - Só gostaria de me assegurar de que não vou perder totalmente meu dinheiro.

- Seriamente pensa que tem algum direito sobre mim? - Perguntou ela com tom depreciativo. – Com que direito passa a me chatear e me atormentar com sua presença?

Edward se encolheu de ombros.

- Tenho tanto direito como qualquer dos outros candidatos. De fato, com as duas mil libras que me deve seu pai, provavelmente tenha mais. Pergunto-me se algum de seus galhardos admiradores acessará a desprender-se dessa soma. - Deixou escapar uma risada zombadora. - Talvez, até cheguem a colocá-la sobre uma plataforma, para que cada um possa fazer suas ofertas. Isso, sem dúvida, economizaria a seu pai muito tempo e esforço em sua busca de um marido magnânimo para sua filha.

Isabella abriu a boca para expressar sua objeção ante semelhante sugestão, mas foi silenciada abruptamente, quando ele a elevou entre seus braços e a depositou sobre os arreios de seu cavalo. Logo, montou atrás dela, sem lhe dar outra alternativa a jovem que aceitar a companhia do ianque.

- Isto é ultrajante, senhor Mansen! - Exclamou ela, ofuscada. - Faça o favor de me descer!

- Se por acaso não se deu conta, querida, estamos a ponto de nos empapar - disse-lhe com calma, ao mesmo tempo em que as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a molhá-los. - Posto que não possa deixá-la aqui sozinha, terá que vir comigo.

- Eu não irei a nenhum lado com você! - Gritou Isabella.

- Pois eu não estou disposto a permanecer aqui, sob a chuva, enquanto discuto com você.

- A um golpe seu, o animal arrancou a todo galope, silenciando os protestos da jovem. Ela começou a se chocar contra o robusto peito do homem e, para seu bem, teve que permitir que ele a rodeasse com seu braço. Mesmo que fosse o correto resistir, sentia-se agradecida pelo amparo que lhe brindavam os poderosos braços desse homem. A chuva não demorou a penetrar através de sua capa e lhe empapar o vestido esmigalhado. Isabella levantou os olhos para o céu, mas as enormes gotas lhe fizeram voltar o rosto para procurar refúgio no imponente peito de Edward. Ele a olhou e a cobriu com sua própria capa para protegê-la, mas, no seguinte instante, toda a corrente de água pareceu desatar-se sobre ambos. Rajadas geladas caíram sobre eles, lhes empapando a roupa até congelá-los. O vento e a chuva não cessavam, açoitando-os de todos os ângulos.

De repente, através da densa cortina de água, divisaram a inconfundível figura de um edifício que se levantava na distância. Edward acelerou a marcha de seu corcel para cavalgar, por entre as árvores, em direção a casa. Os troncos nus não os protegiam da tormenta, mas sim se precipitavam sobre eles, lhes arrebatando as vestimentas, como se quisessem lhes impedir o passo.

À medida que se aproximavam, a confusa figura se convertia em um velho estábulo abandonado. A seu lado se levantava uma cabana destruída que, ao carecer de teto, não parecia prover refúgio nem às menores criaturas. As portas do estábulo se encontravam abertas e uma delas pendia de uma velha dobradiça oxidada. Apesar de seu lamentável estado, o celeiro oferecia bastante mais amparo que a cabana.

Edward desmontou do cavalo em frente ao edifício e estendeu os braços para ajudar Isabella. O vento balançava a capa da jovem, enviando uma rajada de ar gelado que penetrava através e seu empapado vestido. Ela tremeu incontrolavelmente, enquanto ele a levou ao interior do estábulo. Logo depois de depositá-la no chão, jogou um olhar ao seu redor.

- Não é tão acolhedora como a estalagem, mas, ao menos, servirá de refugio para nos protegermos da tormenta. – Declarou, tirando a capa molhada e olhou para a jovem, arqueando uma sobrancelha com expressão curiosa. – Você parece um coelho empapado.

Isabella elevou o queixo com arrogância e lhe lançou um olhar gelado. Um violento tremor lhe impediu de responder com suficiente rancor, mas, mesmo assim, fez o possível.

- S-suponho que go-gostaria que Tanya e-estivesse aqui, ser-veria me-melhor em um mo-momento assim.

Edward riu ao imaginar Tanya tratando de luzir elegante sob seu fino chapéu de asa larga lhe jorrando sobre o rosto.

- Não deve sentir ciúmes dela - respondeu com naturalidade. - Foi a você quem persegui até Workinton .

- Ora! Ent-então o ad-admite.

- Certamente.

Isabella olhou-o estupefata, sem poder encontrar nenhuma réplica ante tão súbita confissão.

Edward soltou uma leve risada e se voltou para conduzir o potro para o interior do estábulo. Isabella se encolheu envolta de suas roupas empapadas e ele abriu sua sobrecasaca e a jogou para cobri-la. Logo, voltou-se para retirar a sela do cavalo e lhe aconselhou por cima do ombro.

- Será melhor que use isso antes que pegue um resfriado.

Ela se cobriu com sua própria capa e voltou o rosto. Não desejava ferir seu orgulho, descobrindo seu vestido esmigalhado.

- Economize suas galanterias, senhor Mansen. Não me interessam absolutamente.

Edward voltou a cabeça para olhá-la com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Está tratando de me convencer de que é você uma parva?

- Tola ou não, não porei seu casaco.

- Sim o fará - Declarou ele de maneira cortante. Tirou a capa e o colete e os jogou sobre umas tábuas. - Tratarei de armar uma fogueira para que possamos secar.

Passeou por todo o estábulo, estudando os enormes buracos do teto. Sem lugar a dúvidas, contava com uma variada seleção de chaminés e um bom fornecimento de lenha, só faltava acender o fogo. Para esse fim, Edward tinha um caixa de pederneira (2) que levava consigo seria suficiente.

Sem poder controlar o tremor de suas pernas, Isabella se ajoelhou lentamente sobre o chão. Podia ver os movimentos de Edward, que não cessava de juntar e cortar lenha para a fogueira, mas a ideia de um fogo morno lhe parecia muito distante. Sentou-se, aflita, com o cabelo empapado jorrando sobre suas costas. Suas mãos e bochechas estavam intumescidas e seu nariz congelado. Até seus sapatos se achavam ensopados.

Quando viu a primeira chama ardendo na escuridão, encontrou-se muito gelada e dormente para aproximar-se do calor. Tremeu incontrolavelmente, até que Edward se aproximou.

Ela manteve os olhos baixos, muito cansada para seguir lutando contra o homem e, possivelmente, mais envergonhada, para observar os rodeados calções molhados que salientavam sua masculinidade.

- Não quer aproximar-se do fogo? - Perguntou ele com doçura. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, tão intumescida pelo frio, que não conseguiu pronunciar uma resposta. Tinha seu orgulho e preferia que a encontrassem morta de frio. Não teve em conta que Edward Mansen não era um homem que se deixasse vencer tão facilmente. Ele se inclinou para levantá-la e logo a elevou entre seus poderosos braços. Ela balbuciou um protesto através de seus dentes trementes, temerosa de trincá-los ao tentar falar. Apesar de sua débil negativa, os braços de Edward continuaram lhe brindando amparo. Um instante depois, ele a depositou junto ao fogo e começou a lhe desatar as cintas da capa. Aterrorizada, Isabella se agarrou ao objeto e tratou de se afastar, enquanto sacudia violentamente a cabeça.

- N-não! Deixe-me em paz!

- Se você mesma não se ajudar, Isabella, alguém mais tem que fazê-lo.

Afastou as mãos da jovem e retirou a capa, para logo jogá-la ao piso. Observou com assombro os farrapos do vestido, que revelavam os delicados e pálidos seios, apenas cobertos pelo tecido molhado da anágua. Isabella uniu, ansiosa, os pedaços rasgados do corpete, resistindo a encarar o olhar inquisidor de Edward.

- Posso compreender o desejo desenfreado de Quil - disse-lhe com tom irônico. - Mas, machucou-a?

- Isso por um acaso poderia importa? - Perguntou ela, sobressaltada ante o rancor de Edward.

- Claro que sim - respondeu ele com brutalidade. - Tudo depende de seu pai ser capaz de pagar suas dívidas ou não. Além disso, adquiri o hábito de ir a seu resgate e, posto que, ao que parece, necessita você com frequência de meus serviços, não tenho intenções de me deter justo agora.

Sem mais preâmbulo, virou-a e, para o horror da jovem, começou a lhe desprender o vestido. Ela lutou com violência para ajustar novamente o corpete sobre seu peito, enquanto tratava de se afastar. O espartilho pressionou seus seios, até que quase escaparam por cima do decote da anágua e então Isabella soube que, sem o vestido, nada poderia protegê-la dos curiosos olhos verdes.

Edward era mais resolvido... E muito mais forte. O vestido e o espartilho logo caíram aos pés da moça. Só então, Isabella recuperou a fala.

- Deixe-me em paz! - Exclamou se afastando do fogo. Tratou de cobrir-se com as mãos, já que a anágua úmida se converteu em uma fina camada transparente que modelava as curvas de sua feminina figura.

Edward a seguiu, para lhe envolver o trêmulo corpo com sua sobrecasaca.

- Se pudesse ver além de seu bonito nariz, se daria conta de que só estou tratando de ajudá-la. - Estreitou-a com força entre seus braços. - Apesar de sua fúria, está tão fria e tão pálida como um iceberg. - Seus olhos verdes brilharam ao olhá-la. - E, como lhe disse antes, devo proteger meu capital.

- Você é um selvagem! Um patife! – Gritou ela, indignada. Ele riu.

- Seus apelidos me cativam, carinho.

Sentou-a junto ao fogo e logo se ajoelhou para lhe tirar os sapatos. Isabella afogou uma exclamação de assombro, quando as mãos masculinas se deslizaram por debaixo de suas anáguas para lhe desprender as ligas. Apesar de seus impetuosos esforços, lhe tirou as meias e as apoiou sobre uma pedra junto à fogueira.

- Seria um prazer para mim, se pudesse despojá-la também da anágua - disse Edward com um sorriso diabólico. - Portanto, deve me agradecer que tenha permitido conservar algo de seu recato.

- Não vá você pensar que é melhor que o senhor Ateara - advertiu-lhe ela com fúria. Embora já começasse a sentir mais calor e pudesse falar com maior clareza, a ira lhe impedia de experimentar a mínima porção de gratidão. - Arrastou-me até este lugar deserto para impor sua vontade. Acredite, senhor, meu pai se inteirará desta ofensa!

- Como queira, Isabella, mas lhe advirto que não conseguirá me amedrontar com ameaças sobre sua família. Além disso, o que estou fazendo é por seu próprio bem. Se desejar que alguém resulte ferido devido a seu obstinado orgulho, então, você terá que se encarregar das culpas, não eu.

- Suponho que quando feriu meu irmão, também o fez por seu próprio bem.

Edward soltou uma breve risada.

- Seu irmão sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Peça que o conte. Ou pode perguntar às testemunhas que assistiram ao duelo. Não preciso me defender perante você, nem a nenhum outro membro de sua família.

- E, certamente, você é um pobre inocente. Para meu próprio bem, senhor Mansen, não posso acreditar em semelhante coisa.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam sob a luz do fogo quando esboçou um sorriso.

- Nunca disse que fui um inocente, carinho, mas tampouco sou um perverso vilão.

- Não seria diferente, certo? Eu não esperaria que o admitisse - replicou ela com frieza.

- Sou uma pessoa bastante honesta. - O cativante sorriso retornou a seus lábios e se tornou ainda mais amplo quando ela o olhou com expressão incrédula. - Mas, claro, há momentos em que é necessário ocultar a verdade.

- Está tentando me dizer que mente toda vez que lhe convém?

- Não é isso, absolutamente, o que intento lhe dizer.

- Pois então, explique-me isso - insistiu ela, lhe lançando um olhar frio.

- Por que teria que fazê-lo? - Mofou-se Edward com um sorriso nos lábios. - De todo modo, não me acreditaria.

- Tem você razão. Jamais acreditaria em uma só palavra sua.

- Então, sugiro-lhe que trate de dormir. Passaremos aqui toda a noite e não vejo razão para seguir incomodando-a com minhas mentiras.

- Eu não ficarei neste lugar! Não com você! - Sacudiu a cabeça com violência. - Nunca!

Ele a observou com uma expressão meio reprovadora, meio sorridente.

- Por acaso prefere retornar à tormenta?

Isabella se voltou, recusando-se a responder. Não desejava abandonar o conforto desse refúgio, mas tampouco podia confiar nesse homem. Para ela, bastava vê-lo para atormentá-la. Só lhe faltava um brinco na orelha para converter-se em um pirata fanfarrão. A camisa branca aberta até a cintura revelava o firme e musculoso peito com seu cacheado pêlo. Com seus ombros largos e sua cintura magra, seu sorriso diabólico e seu cabelo acobreado, caindo úmido sobre o rosto, parecia um pirata mais arrumado.

- Posto que se nega a me responder, devo dar por certo que teve a sensatez de ficar. Bem! - Seu tom zombador se tornou mais evidente quando lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. - Se parar a chuva durante a noite, verei se posso levá-la para casa antes do amanhecer. Dado que seu pai se encontra ainda em Workinton e seu irmão, provavelmente, esteja aproveitando outra de suas bebedeiras - absteve-se de fazer qualquer comentário a respeito de Jane - ninguém tem por que inteirar-se de que você passou a noite aqui comigo.

- Como se atreve você a difamar o Mike! - Umas faíscas de indignação brilharam nos olhos de Isabella. - Como se atreve!

- Não deve se sentir insultada, carinho - disse ele com um sorriso. - Não seria capaz de julgá-la pelos vícios de seu irmão.

- Você é um descarado! Um verdadeiro descarado! Mike não seria assim se você não lhe tivesse aleijado com um disparo!

- Sério? - Edward a olhou com expressão incrédula. - Segundo os rumores que ouvi, seu irmão já tinha tomado um mau caminho antes de me conhecer.

Recolheu as roupas de Isabella e começou às estender junto ao fogo. Qualquer protesto por parte da jovem foi silenciada por seus movimentos, posto que lhe via muito familiarizado com os detalhes das peças femininas. Envergonhada, ela se encolheu em um pedaço da capa e se cobriu até o pescoço. Transcorreu um longo momento antes que conseguisse acalmar sua irritação. Permaneceu imóvel, exausta, contemplando o chiado das chamas, até que as pálpebras começaram a lhe pesar e suas forças a abandonaram, para dar passo a um profundo sonho.

Isabella despertou sobressaltada com a sensação de que a estavam observando e sentiu um leve pânico ao não poder reconhecer o lugar. Uma vela banhava o pequeno lugar com uma tênue luz dourada e o calor do fogo aqueceu suas bochechas.

Além da luz, umas sombras oscilavam em um muro impenetrável de intensa escuridão. Uns enormes cortes de madeira rústica riscavam um desenho desconhecido sobre sua cabeça, muito baixo e escuro para formar parte de seu próprio dormitório. Debaixo da áspera telha que a cobria, sentiu um tecido úmido aderido a sua pele e, ao passá-la mão, recordou que se tratava da anágua... A única peça que Edward Mansen lhe tinha deixado, logo depois de despojá-la do resto.

Tudo lhe voltou à memória de repente e se sentou boquiaberta, procurando o insolente com os olhos. Encontrou-o sentado com as costas apoiada contra um poste, o suficientemente perto para inquietá-la. Os olhos verdes não deixavam de observá-la e quando baixaram ligeiramente, ela lhes notou um significativo brilho, que lhe revelou seu próprio estado de seminudez. A sobrecasaca tinha deslizado até a cintura e, quando baixou o olhar, percebeu com horror que nenhum detalhe de seu peito ficava livre à imaginação. Sua pálida pele brilhava sob a tênue luz do fogo e os delicados mamilos rosados de seus seios pressionavam contra o tecido da anágua. Aniquilada, Isabella voltou a cobrir-se com o casaco.

- Quanto tempo esteve você aí, me observando enquanto dormia? - Perguntou-lhe.

Um leve sorriso curvou os lábios de Edward.

- O suficiente.

Ela não estava de humor para jogos.

- O suficiente para que?

Ele a queimou com o olhar.

- O suficiente para chegar à conclusão de que você vale muito mais que qualquer dívida.

Isabella observou a Edward, surpreendida, sem precaver-se de seu próprio aspecto, com o cabelo desalinhado caindo sobre os ombros.

- Senhor Mansen, suponho que você não me considerará uma indenização por uma dívida não pagada. Se for assim, devo dizer que perdeu uma boa parte de razão.

- Se seu pai conseguir seu intento, isso é exatamente no que se converterá você. Será comprada e vendida por uma miséria.

- Eu não diria que duas mil libras são precisamente uma miséria - mofou-se ela. - E, além disso, se não fosse por você, eu não teria que me casar. Ao menos, não por uma fortuna.

Edward encolheu de ombros com naturalidade.

- Seu pai não precisa procurar um marido rico. Sua companhia em troca de duas mil libras é um trato justo para mim.

- Minha companhia! - Isabella riu sarcasticamente. - Você se refere à compra de uma amante, não é assim?

- Só se você o desejar, doçura. Jamais forcei a uma dama.

- E sem dúvida, provou a muitas.

O sorriso do Edward foi tão sereno como sua voz.

- Um cavalheiro jamais revela seus segredos, carinho. - Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você se valoriza muito.

- Minha mãe fez o que pôde, mas eu também colaborei. - Seu sorriso se fez até mais evidente. - Sempre tratei de me adaptar às circunstâncias.

- Quer dizer que conseguiu converter-se em um descarado por esforço próprio - disse ela com firme convicção.

- Sim, Isabella, mas nunca se aborrecerá comigo. Isso posso lhe garantir.

A calidez dessa voz masculina sufocou a garganta e queimou as bochechas de Isabella, que, ao pronunciar as seguintes palavras, falou com supremo cuidado e lentidão, como se estivesse instruindo a um aluno atrasado.

- Senhor Mansen, estaria imensamente agradecida se me chamasse de senhorita Newton.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada grave e profunda.

- Acredito que, depois de compartilhar uma cama e de passar a noite juntos, poderíamos nos tratar com maior intimidade, ao menos quando estamos sozinhos. Agora, meu amor, agradaria que considerasse as múltiplas vantagens das quais poderia gozar se me permitisse ser seu pretendente. Não sou tão ancião como meus antecessores. Sou forte e honesto. Jamais ousei abusar das mulheres. - Ignorou som contrariado que saiu dos lábios da jovem. - E possuo suficiente fortuna para vesti-la elegantemente, de acordo com sua beleza. Quanto a meu aspecto... - destacou a si mesmo com a mão - você mesma pode apreciá-lo.

- Tenho a clara sensação de que me está fazendo uma proposta comercial, senhor Mansen - afirmou Isabella, irritada.

- Só estou garantindo que você aprecie meus valores, meu amor.

- Não o tente. Seria uma perda de tempo. Eu sempre o odiarei.

- Sério, minha querida? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão interrogante. - Acaso me odeia mais que a Jason Jenks? Ou Quil Ateara, possivelmente?

Ela voltou o rosto, sem atrever-se a responder a pergunta.

- Acredito que não. – Ele respondeu a si mesmo. - Suspeito que profira que um verdadeiro homem desse calor a sua cama, em lugar de um desses parvos decrépitos com quem seu pai pretende desposá-la. Eles deixaram para trás a juventude e, embora se esforcem por cumprir com os deveres íntimos de um marido, é bastante improvável que consigam fazer algo mais que babar com impotência.

As palavras de Edward tingiram de brilhante tom rosado as bochechas de Isabella.

- Como se atreve a me insultar com suas estúpidas proposições, como se fora você um esplêndido presente para a feminilidade? Tal como lhe disse, senhor Mansen, preferiria me casar com um ogro, antes de compartilhar uma cama com você!

Edward expressou sua resposta com voz extremamente calma e, entretanto, teve em Isabella um efeito tão dilacerador como os alaridos ameaçadores de seu pai.

- Deseja que lhe demonstre quão inconsistentes são seus insultos? - Ela se levantou, envolvendo-se desesperadamente com a capa. De repente, sentiu terror de encontrar-se sozinha com esse homem e do que ele pudesse fazer se estivesse disposto a ultrajá-la. Entretanto, decidiu que não lhe daria o prazer de vê-la acovardada por suas ameaças.

- Você é muito arrogante, senhor, se acredita que alguma vez me jogaria a seus pés, presa a seus encantos.

Edward se incorporou com um rápido e ágil movimento. Ao ver esse sorriso sedutor e esse imponente peito seminu, Isabella percebeu a tolice que tinha cometido ao desafiar esse homem. Ele não tinha feito mais que declarar que não era um cavalheiro, capaz de obter tudo o que quisesse. E bem poderia propor-se a possuí-la.

Ela retrocedeu, sujeitando o casaco sobre os ombros, enquanto Edward avançava com passos deliberadamente lentos e um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Ao se aproximar, suas botas pisaram na prega do casaco, detendo abruptamente o retrocesso da jovem. Isabella lutou por libertar-se, mas ele continuou avançando, até que ela soltou a peça e correu para o outro lado do estábulo, proferindo um dilacerado gemido. O frágil muro não lhe ofereceu nenhum refúgio para proteger-se contra o avanço desse homem e olhou ao seu redor em busca de uma arma, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada útil à mão.

- Não creio, carinho, pois é de mim que fala! - Jogou um olhar selvagem em redor e logo descartou a ideia de esquivá-lo. Tal como o tinha demonstrado em anteriores ocasiões, Edward era tão ágil como forte. Deteve-se frente a ela e seus imponentes ombros masculinos limitaram o mundo da jovem a um espaço escuro e reduzido. Isabella o golpeou com fúria, mas ao tentar afastá-lo, só conseguiu lhe desprender a camisa. Ele apertou a cintura da moça com seus poderosos dedos.

- Orgulhosa e tola - disse-lhe com um tom zombador, ao tempo que a queimava com os olhos.

Isabella tentou se esquivar, mas ele a estreitou com força contra si. No seguinte instante, os lábios de Edward se apoderaram dos dela com um beijo ardente. Sua boca, exigente e implacável, retorceu-se sobre a da jovem para saborear lentamente sua doçura. Isabella tentou virar o rosto, temerosa de que sua vontade e seu ódio se diluíssem por conta desse ataque sensual. Sentiu-se apanhada em um torvelinho de paixão, com a cintura fortemente enlaçada pelo poderoso braço daquele homem e seus delicados seios apertados contra o musculoso peito. Edward lhe deslizou a mão pelo quadril, para atraí-la para si, até que ela não pôde deixar de sentir a evidência de sua fogosa paixão.

Quando a boca dele desceu por seu pescoço, Isabella percebeu que seus sentidos se avivavam em uma bola de fogo que seguia as sedutoras carícias desses lábios masculinos. Não podia respirar, nem libertar-se dos beijos úmidos, acalorados. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente para expressar uma débil negativa, desejando que ele se detivesse antes que ela chegasse a consumir-se. Logo, a boca de Edward se posou sobre seus peitos e conteve o fôlego, ao receber uma esmagadora onda de calor que lhe queimava seus intumescidos mamilos. Com seu recato ultrajado, tentou novamente ganhar distância, com a certeza de que desfaleceria se não conseguia deter esse homem.

- Edward... Não!

Ele soltou uma breve risada e se afastou, deixando-a em meio de uma total confusão. Isabella se apoiou exausta sobre a parede, tratando de recuperar o fôlego. Cobriu o peito com as mãos porá poder olhá-lo, como se ela, ele e o mundo tivessem enlouquecido. Nenhuma tolice virginal poderia apagar a maravilhosa expressão de seu rosto, nem apaziguar os caóticos batimentos de seu coração.

- Contente-se com seus pretendentes anciões, Isabella Newton se é que pode. Ou confronte a verdade do que disse.

Aturdida, Isabella observou como dava meia volta e se andava rígido para o potro, que tinha começado a relinchar nervosamente. Sentia-se muito confusa por suas próprias emoções. O que acabava de aprender com respeito a Edward Mansen era como um camundongo roendo o interior de um muro: ameaça de um perigo eterno, mas impossível de deter no presente.

Edward saiu do estábulo e, durante um longo momento, esperou em silêncio. Virou a cabeça de um para outro lado, para captar o mais leve murmúrio e, então, chegou um som suave, confuso ao longe, como uma sombra atravessando a quietude da noite ou como um lento tamborilar de cascos de cavalo, só que muito mais suave, como se...

Retornou correndo ao estábulo e começou a recolher as roupas que se encontravam estendidas junto à fogueira.

- Se vista. Temos que partir. Aproximam-se uns cavaleiros, pode ser vários e os cavalos têm os cascos sem ferraduras. – Entregou para a jovem. - Duvido de que algum homem honesto saia a cavalgar a esta hora da noite e dessa forma.

Isabella obedeceu amedrontada e estava atando as cintas do espartilho, quando Edward se aproximou e lhe apartou as mãos para completar ele mesmo a tarefa.

- Isto é o menos que posso fazer, milady - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Isabella reprimiu sua cólera em silêncio e colocou o vestido.

- Está seguro de que ouviu alguém aproximar-se? - Edward a cobriu com o casaco, sem lhe dar tempo para fechar o vestido e a empurrou para o cavalo.

- Se dúvida de mim, fique! Logo saberá.

Isabella aceitou a resposta por momento e se fez a um lado, quando ele agarrou o cubo de madeira que tinha usado para dar de beber a seu potro. Correu para o fogo e o apagou. Logo jogou terra sobre as fumegantes brasas até que ficaram totalmente apagadas e a escuridão voltou a reinar no destruído celeiro. Edward agarrou as rédeas e arrojou as duas capas, seu colete e seu sobretudo sobre os arreios. Depois, tirou o potro do estábulo e o conduziu para um matagal que havia a certa distância do caminho. Isabella não se separou nem por um instante da cauda do animal, enquanto adentravam na tenebrosa escuridão. Aguardaram nas sombras, até que o som amortecido de cascos se aproximou. Uma voz grave gritou e o bando se deteve no meio do caminho. Em seguida, um trio de cavaleiros dobrou para o estábulo.

- Digo que há cheiro de fumaça - insistiu um dos homens em voz baixa. - E cavalguei o suficiente por este caminho, para saber que este é o único lugar de onde pode provir.

- Seu homem desapareceu e é inútil que o busque em cada canto ou fresta. Deixou que escapasse de suas mãos, isso que fez.

O cavaleiro que tinha levado à dianteira desmontou do cavalo, entrou no estábulo e se deteve junto à porta para olhar a habitação. Logo, retornou a montar seu corcel.

- Se esteve alguém aqui, já partiu.

- Agora, pode descansar em paz Billy - gritou um dos cavaleiros - Ninguém vai descobrir você, ainda mais na escuridão.

- Fecha já esse pico, desgraçado. Se eu vivi todo este tempo, foi por ser precavido, por isso.

- Retornemos com os outros - disse o primeiro homem. - Ainda fica um longo caminho a percorrer.

Quando os bandidos retornaram ao caminho, Isabella deixou escapar a respiração, que, até esse momento, tinha contido inconscientemente. Agradeceu que seus instintos a tivessem impulsionado a seguir Edward, em lugar de permanecer no celeiro. Enquanto aguardavam os cavaleiros se afastarem, pensou em como poderia ter ficado à mercê desses safados se Edward Mansen não se encontrasse a seu lado.

Cavalgaram até Mawbry, atravessando a neblina úmida e cinzenta que envolvia os morros e as ladeiras rochosas. A bruma serpenteava ao redor de antigos troncos de carvalhos e cobria o caminho, fazendo com que eles acreditassem estar nadando em muito densos vapores, afastado do mundo real.

Inquieta pela presença do homem que cavalgava a suas costas, Isabella tratou de sentar-se erguida, mas a viagem era longa e se sentia esgotada. O casaco lhe servia de protetor e, apesar de seus intentos por conservar a distância, encontrou-se reclinando repetidamente sobre ele. Porém, assim que roçava o peito largo e musculoso, imediatamente se ajeitava sobre a cela e, uma vez mais, tratava de reforçar seu fraco estado de ânimo.

- Relaxe, Isabella – comentou Edward finalmente. - Logo poderá se desfazer de mim.

Essas palavras trouxeram para a memória de Isabella a entristecedora sensação de perda que tinha experimentado ao vê-lo partir de casa ou se afastar do pátio traseiro. A lembrança do apaixonado beijo fez a tortura ainda mais intolerável. Com outros homens que só tinham tentado lhe roubar uma mínima carícia, ela havia vivenciado uma imediata sensação de aversão. Mas com Edward tinha sido diferente e temia estar destinada a recordar esse ardoroso abraço durante o resto de seus dias.

A luz do amanhecer começava a filtrar por entre a neblina quando avistaram Mawbry. Edward rodeou a pequena aldeia rumo à casa do prefeito e deteve o animal frente à porta traseira. Não se ouvia nenhum ronco da janela aberta do quarto de Mike, e Isabella soube que seu irmão ainda não tinha retornado. Desmontou do cavalo com a ajuda do braço de Edward e, uma vez no chão, entregou casaco, para logo se afastar pressurosa, mas a pergunta dele a deteve.

- Não vai me convidar a entrar?

Isabella se voltou ofuscada e encontrou, tal como tinha suspeitado, o divertido e zombador sorriso desafiando-a.

- Claro que não!

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro de fingida desilusão.

- Assim é a gratidão de uma mulher inconstante!

- Inconstante! - Exclamou ela. - Atreve-se a me chamar inconstante? Pois você é um presunçoso... Bufão! É um... Um... Edward esporou seu potro e se afastou galopando agilmente pelo atalho, deixando para trás suas estrondosas gargalhadas. Isabella bateu o pé contra o chão e o observou enfurecida, resmungando tenebrosas ameaças entre dentes. Nunca tinha conhecido um homem que se deleitasse tanto em chateá-la e se sentia muito machucada por sua terminante derrota frente a ele.

William retornou no meio da tarde e Isabella, ao ver o pai chegar pelo atalho com passos largos e irritados, retorceu as mãos com preocupação. Mike ainda não tinha voltado para casa e, felizmente, não podia relatar nada do retorno de sua irmã. Mesmo assim, ela tinha aguardado ansiosa durante todo o dia, temerosa da possível reação de seu pai. Esboçou um sorriso falso quando o viu atravessar a entrada e fechar violentamente a porta detrás dele. Ao ver sua filha na sala, William lhe jogou um olhar colérico, ao tempo que tirava a jaqueta.

- De maneira que já está em casa, não é? E eu preocupado durante todo o trajeto, pensando que algum descarado a tinha levado para sua guarida.

Isabella não se atreveu a revelar quão próxima da verdade era a hipótese de seu pai. Desde sua partida, Edward havia tomado por completo seus pensamentos e, mesmo não sendo possível, teria recebido com agrado a bênção de esquecê-lo.

- Diabos, menina. Não entendo o que te acontece. Destrambelha contra Quil Ateara porque te manuseia, quando sabe muito bem que tem todo o direito de fazê-lo quando for ser sua esposa.

A jovem experimentou uma imediata sensação de repugnância.

- Essa é precisamente a razão pela qual parti. Não podia tolerar a ideia de me casar com esse homem.

- Aaah! - William a olhou com os olhos entreabertos. - De maneira que tem suas pretensões, correto? Esse canalha do Mansen te manuseia e você não diz nenhuma só palavra. Mas vem um bom homem com intenções de contrair matrimônio e armas um escândalo porque te pôs as mãos em cima. Deixa já de voar com suas fantasias e entende que Edward Mansen não tem intenções de te desposar. - Soltou uma risada zombadora. – As intenções de Mansen são óbvias. Ele está muito disposto a gozar de seu corpo apenas por um ou dois momentos de prazer. E se isso resultar em uma gravidez, pode estar segura de que te abandonará com um pequeno no ventre e nenhum algemo no dedo.

Isabella se ruborizou ante a crueldade dessas palavras. Incapaz de confrontar a expressão desdenhosa de seu pai, se voltou para dizer em voz baixa.

- Não se preocupe com o senhor Mansen. Ele é o último homem que escolheria. - Ela mesma percebeu uma nota de inverdade quando repetiu essa afirmação.

- Sei! - Rosnou William incredulamente. - O primeiro, possivelmente! Mas não o último! Mas não se esqueça de uma coisa, menina insolente, de todos os seus pretendentes – que eu tenho em primeiro lugar o velho Quil – não há posição para o seu elegante senhor Mansen.

* * *

(1) Embarcação armada de propriedade privada, que podia perseguir ou apresar navios de comércio de outros países.

(2) O antecessor do isqueiro.

* * *

Olá meninas. Um capítulo MORNO para vocês. Espero que estejam gostando! Vocês não se manifestam...


	5. Chapter 5

Se pudesse existir algo semelhante a um albino cinza, então esse seria, sem dúvida, o seguinte candidato de Isabella. Com seu cabelo de cor semelhante a um rato, seu rosto cinzento, seus olhos cinza água e um leve tom azulinho ao redor de seus lábios, Riley Biers não podia ser descrito de outra forma. Suas gordinhas mãos cinza eram suarentas, e constantemente levava um lenço aos lábios ou ao nariz, que não deixava de lhe gotejar. Apesar de seu enorme tamanho, parecia sofrer terrivelmente o frio do inverno, já que, mesmo que o dia fosse bastante temperado, levava as lapelas do casaco levantadas e um grosso cachecol ao redor de seu maciço pescoço. Sua forma e postura se assemelhavam a um melão maduro, não muito gordo, mas bastante flácido. Suas maneiras eram os de um gato mimado, exigente e arrogante. Entretanto, diferente dos gatos, seus olhos, ao topar-se com um olhar direto, pareciam ocultar-se no rosto redondo.

A ideia dessas mãos quentes, úmidas, acariciando-a ofegantes na cama, provocou uma aguda sensação de pânico em Isabella. Recordou uma vez quando, sendo menina, lançou-se a correr velozmente pelas planícies, para sofrer logo um terrível mal-estar de estômago. Algo semelhante ao que agora experimentava ao olhar Riley Biers. Ao precaver-se de que não seria possível tolerar a este novo candidato, seu estado de ânimo congelou e sua mente paralisou como água que congela em tão baixa temperatura e, então, vieram-lhe à memória as palavras de Edward. O homem tinha sido arrogante ao acreditar que ela o preferiria antes que a qualquer outro pretendente, e se irritou ao pensar que as hipóteses desse indolente pudessem ser acertadas.

Com enorme força de vontade, Isabella conseguiu conservar uma máscara de fria cortesia com o novo candidato. Uma vez ou outra, esquivou seus avanços, esperando inutilmente que ele interpretasse o significado de suas constantes negativas. O homem não deixava de lhe roçar o peito com o braço, ou de lhe acariciar a coxa com a mão, como se já tivesse estabelecido seus direitos sobre ela. Isabella tinha medo de fazer com que seu pai perdesse a paciência novamente, mas, ao chegar a um estado de total desespero, não teve mais remédio que desculpar-se. Correu para a segurança de seu quarto, negando-se a escutar as ameaças de William. Recusou a retornar à sala até se assegurar de que Riley Biers havia partido para não voltar jamais. Quando viu afastar a antiquada carruagem de seu pretendente, deixou escapar um comprido suspiro de alívio. Entretanto, a ideia de lutar novamente com a fúria de seu pai anulou por completo seu singelo sentimento de satisfação. Ao retornar a sala, encontrou-o servindo uma bebida forte e tentou juntar forças quando lhe lançou um sinistro olhar.

- Tive que fazer maravilhas para obter que este homem viesse, menina, e juro que lhe iluminaram os olhos quando a viu. Estava seguro de que tínhamos encontrado ao candidato ideal. Mas não! - Sacudiu uma mão com desdém. - Você e suas arrogantes maneiras! Ficará sem nenhum!

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Bom, ainda fica a oferta do senhor Mansen.

William golpeou a mesa com o punho e lhe jogou um olhar furioso.

- Prefiro ver você queimando no inferno, antes de permitir que esse homem ponha as mãos em cima de qualquer parte sua!

Isabella riu para ocultar o dolorido tom de sua voz.

- Seriamente, pai! Seu interesse em mim é comovente e o valor que me atribui, ao menos em libras esterlinas, é quase surpreendente.

Ele a observou por um instante, atravessando-a com os olhos.

- E o que supõe que farei para preservar sua maldita castidade, menina? Passar o resto de meus dias na prisão de devedores? - Riu com desprezo. - É verdade que, uma ou outra vez, investi um pouco de dinheiro nos jogos de cartas, mas também gastei a mesma quantidade em você e em seu irmão. Não me pareceria mal se decidisse me devolver uma parte aceitando a um homem com algo de ouro no bolso e capaz de perdoar sua falta de dote. Não te peço muito. De todos os modos, já está ficando velha. Mas não, prefere ver seu pobre pai apodrecer na prisão de Newgate, antes de arriscar sua condenada virgindade!

Isabella se voltou para ocultar as lágrimas que ameaçavam aparecer em seus olhos.

- É minha virgindade que está em jogo. Mas a você o que importa? Você ri como um sabujo satisfeito, enquanto sua própria filha tem que lutar contra as feras.

- E de que maneira lutas com essas feras, como você mesma diz, não é? - William sacudiu a cabeça e bebeu o último gole de licor, para logo olhar o copo vazio com desagrado. - O pior que pode ocorrer a um homem é que sua própria filha se volte tão presunçosa, que nem sequer seja capaz de satisfazer seus desejos. - Tomou a jovem pelos braços e a sacudiu com violência para atrair sua atenção. - Acaso acredita que haja outra forma? - Perfurou-a com seus olhos dilatados e se levou a mão ao estômago. - Sinto um dilacerador medo aqui, quando penso que terei que acabar meus dias em uma cela fria e úmida. Estou muito pressionado, menina, e não tenho outra saída. Mas te advirto que procurarei um e outro candidato, até que encontre um que satisfaça seus deliciosos gostos!

- Bem sabe que eu não gostaria de ver a meu próprio pai em uma cela. - Sustentou Isabella. - Mas eu também tenho um pouco de orgulho e não desejo me vender a um desses perus sorridentes pelo preço de duas mil libras. Não acredita que uma esposa vale mais que isso, pai?

- Dois! - William jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada. - O que te parece se dobrar essa quantidade, menina? Duas mil libras eu devo a esse galã presunçoso, e outras tantas aos comerciantes aproveitadores de Workinton.

- Quatro? Quatro mil? - Isabella olhou a seu pai, sobressaltada. - Quer dizer que apostou duas mil libras com Edward Mansen quando já devia essa quantidade?

Incapaz de enfrentar os olhos reprovadores de sua filha, William olhou seus dedos curtos e gordinhos.

- Teria pago minhas dívidas se esse velhaco não tivesse sido tão rápido com os olhos.

Uma corrente gelada subiu pela coluna de Isabella.

- Quer dizer que... Que fez armadilha?

- Era muito dinheiro para perdê-lo. Entende? Tinha que fazer algo!

A jovem ficou aniquilada pelo impacto. Edward Mansen tinha razão! Seu pai tinha feito armadilhas! E Mike? Havia ele defendido a honra inexistente do prefeito?

Isabella se voltou para evitar seguir olhando seu pai. Ele tinha permitido que seu filho desafiasse Edward, sabendo que um deles podia morrer. É obvio! Tinha esperado que o resultado do duelo fosse diferente. Provavelmente pensou que Edward Mansen terminasse o duelo morto. Tivesse sido capaz de cometer um assassinato, só para evitar a desonra da que era merecedor.

Mas foi Mike quem pagou o preço de seu engano e agora correspondia a ela ser utilizada, tal como o tinham sido seu irmão e sua mãe.

Falou com tom severo, ofuscado, sem ocultar seu sarcasmo.

- Por que não me coloca sobre uma plataforma e me oferece ao melhor pagador? Pode me vender como acessório. Talvez consiga sobreviver por dez ou quinze anos. Depois de tudo, podendo suas dívidas, que importância tem se me converto em esposa ou em acessório?

Isabella fez uma pausa, esperando uma pronta negativa, mas, ante ao silêncio de seu pai, voltou-se lentamente para olhá-lo com horror. Ele apoiou um cotovelo sobre o respaldo de uma cadeira e lhe devolveu o olhar com um brilho selvagem nos olhos.

- Sobre uma plataforma, diz? - Refletiu em voz alta, esfregando as mãos com júbilo. - Sobre uma plataforma? Sabe que não é uma má ideia, menina?

- Pai! - Assombrou-se ao perceber o que acabava de fazer. Tinha repetido o sarcasmo de Edward e este se tornou como uma avalanche sobre ela. Então, desesperadamente, tentou consertar com explicações nervosas.

- Falei por raiva algo desmedido, pai. Espero que esteja tratando o assunto com o ridículo que o é.

William não pareceu tê-la ouvido.

- Isso atrairia a uns quantos candidatos. A melhor oferta... Em troca de uma esposa amável e formosa.

- Esposa? - Repetiu Isabella com desespero.

- Uma esposa capaz de trabalhar com os números e escrever corretamente poderia valer uma boa soma, provavelmente mais de duas mil libras. E uma vez fechado o trato, ela não pode recusar-se ao manuseio.

Isabella fechou os olhos, tratando de se acalmar. Que diabos tinha feito ela?

- Claro que teria que pensar em alguma forma para evitar que o bastardo do Mansen a obtenha. Está desejoso por consegui-la, esse asqueroso. Vi como a olhava na carruagem, como se tivesse estado a ponto de possuí-la nesse mesmo lugar. Sim, tem que haver algum modo de evitá-lo.

- Pai, rogo por sua compaixão. - Suplicou Isabella. - Por favor, não me faça isto.

William riu, sem lhe emprestar atenção.

- Pregarei os anúncios nas ruas, sim farei. Pedirei ao Mike que os escreva. Assim será! -Levantou um dedo para assinalar sua suposta citação. - Ao senhor Edward Mansen não lhe estará autorizado participar do leilão.

Com a risada de um menino travesso, William se deixou cair sobre o encosto de uma cadeira e bateu um joelho com expressão jubilosa. Seus olhos brilhavam pelo antegozo de saborear a vingança com que se desforraria de seu pior inimigo. E nem se alterou quando sua filha saiu correndo da habitação.

No meio da amanhã do dia seguinte, os anúncios já se encontravam cravados em diversos postes da aldeia. Proclamavam. De forma direta, a venda de uma dama da aldeia. Em dez dias a partir da ficha, teria lugar um incomum acontecimento. A dama Isabella Newton seria vendida como esposa ao melhor comprador. O leilão se desenvolveria frente à estalagem ou, em caso de mau tempo, no salão de refeição. O anúncio convocava a todos aqueles homens que contassem com uma considerável soma de dinheiro no bolso, já que se fixaria um preço mínimo para a aquisição de tão talentosa e bela mulher. Ao final do anúncio, uma clara advertência a um específico cavalheiro: _**Ao Sr. Edward Mansen não será permitido tomar parte no evento**_.

Corin saiu cambaleando-se da estalagem quando viu o ianque montado em seu escuro potro frente ao tabuleiro de anúncios. Olhou Edward e, descobrindo seus dentes negros com uma careta, assinalou o letreiro.

- Aqui diz que você está excluído do leilão, chefe. O rumor se estendeu rapidamente. Como você me disse que não pensava em casar-se, o velho Corin tem se peerguntando quais são os motivos do prefeito para recusar um bolso tão avantajado. Será que algo tem a ver com seu desentendimento com o prefeito? Possivelmente, ele tenha outras razões, além de suas desavenças com Mike, para mantê-lo afastado de sua menina.

- Ainda não. - A resposta foi direta. O ancião cacarejou com regozijo.

- Isso soa como uma ameaça, chefe.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e deu rédeas a seu potro, para afastar-se ao trote.

Após despedir-se do mestre, Edward Mansen desceu do casco do navio, subiu até o mole, e começou a caminhar lentamente para _A Corça Vermelha_, um botequim do porto, famosa por sua cerveja que era resfriada junto a blocos de gelo em um porão. Ia ordenando seus pensamentos, enquanto atravessava as ruas estreitas da zona portuária.

O capitão Scott tinha retornado de Londres com o casco de navio, carregando várias compras que Edward tinha ordenado. Na primeira hora da manhã, voltaria a zarpar para o lugar que Mansen tinha marcado nas cartas náuticas. Ali, o capitão depositaria a carga no porto e retornaria a Workinton por um tempo, antes de navegar novamente para Londres, para logo sulcar os mares da costa. Tinham fixado turnos para que, antes de levantar âncora, parte da tripulação dispusesse de algumas horas livres nos botequins, enquanto os outros ocupassem seus postos de vigilância no navio.

_A Corça Vermelha_ estava vazia naquela hora da tarde. Edward agarrou sua cerveja e escolheu um lugar confortável, junto à imensa lareira acesa que esquentava o salão. Observou as inquietas chamas, que o hipnotizavam com sua dança, mas seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em uma sedosa massa de cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Olhos esverdeados como as ondas calmas do mar e que brilhavam com luz própria, lançando brilhos, como se fossem vistos através de um prisma multicolorido. Uma expressão irada se uniu aos arcos das sobrancelhas, e os olhos se tornaram frios e penetrantes. Edward procurou em sua memória e encontrou um momento em que os olhos brilharam cheios de vida com uma risada sincera e limpa. Assim que a imagem apareceu em sua mente, ele a congelou.

Logo, somou-se um nariz fino, reto, delicado e algo gracioso, quase perfeito. A pele era acetinada, o rosto não muito alargado, nem muito redondo, delicado e em um leve formato de coração, com maçãs do rosto salientes, coloridas com um ligeiro toque de rubor.

Um par de lábios completou a imagem. Não os franzidos e rosados das damas sorridentes da corte, mas duas linhas que curvadas, eram bastante largas para ser expressivas e enérgicas. .

Uma expressão reprovadora nasceu na imagem incompleta e, uma vez mais, Edward procurou em suas lembranças, até encontrar um instante em que os lábios se curvaram em um doce sorriso. Ali se deteve sua mente e ardeu ao rememorar a suavidade dessa boca sob a sua.

O resto apareceu de repente. Umas pernas torneadas, esbeltas e não muito longas, e um corpo que possuía a graça de uma gata, não excedida em gordura, como as delicadas mulheres da noite, nem muito magricela e ossuda, mas dona de uma sutil força e honestidade, que lhe conferiam uma natural, quase ingênua elegância. Contudo, ela não parecia consciente de sua própria beleza, e era só Isabella, apartada e por cima das outras, quem se tinha dado procuração as lembranças de Edward.

Ela prometia ser uma dessas mulheres que não se atrasavam nem se adiantavam, mas sim caminhavam junto ao homem de sua eleição. O fato de se ver privado da companhia dessa dama era, para Edward, um severo castigo. Tinha a certeza de que Isabella estaria muito melhor longe do tenro cuidado de seu pai e da boa influência de seu irmão. Pensou, então, que o leilão conseguiria saldar a dívida de sua família. Entretanto, eram muitas as possibilidades de que a jovem saltasse da frigideira, só para aterrissar no fogo. Os candidatos que ele tinha conhecido lhe bastavam para reuni-los a todos na categoria de fogo e estava seguro de que, ao menos, uns quantos assistiriam para efetuar suas ofertas.

O sarcasmo de Isabella lhe voltou para a memória. Trapaceiro! Corcunda! Maltratado! A jovem tinha altas probabilidades de ganhar um homem com, pelo menos, um desses três predicados.

De fato, como andavam as coisas, dificilmente ela conseguiria evitar um dos predicados. Ele lamentava por isso. Talvez, pensou Edward, pudesse acrescentar outro à lista.

O sonho de Edward foi interrompido por um barulhento grupo de homens que atravessaram a entrada principal do botequim. Tratava-se de uma dúzia aproximada de sujeitos e não parecia ser essa a primeira cantina que visitavam, percebia-se isso pelo cambalear das pernas. Uma voz rouca e estridente se levantava por cima do resto, e Edward voltou a cabeça para encontrar Billy Black no centro do grupo, comportando-se como se fosse seu líder.

- Aqui, moços. – Rugiu o ruivo com inesperado bom humor. - Acima essas barrigas, que Billy os convida para outra rodada de cerveja.

Um bagunceiro coro de "saúde" revelou a favorável disposição dos outros por aceitar semelhante ato de generosidade, uma vez que o senhor Black arrojava um pesado moedeiro sobre o balcão. Um serviçal dono da cantina se apressou a preparar seus copos maiores, para logo enchê-los com generosas doses de cerveja. As primeiras brincadeiras e as conversações vulgares foram silenciadas por um momento, enquanto os ávidos sujeitos tragavam ruidosamente sua bebida. Inclusive Paul afundou o nariz na espuma e sorveu avidamente a cerveja, molhando-se até as bochechas e o pescoço. Uma vez aplacada a sede, reatou-se a conversação.

- Argh! - Billy limpou garganta. - Até as melhores cervejas perdem o gosto quando as esfria muito. Devem estar temperadas como o dia, para que um homem possa desfrutar de seu sabor. - Sua sabedoria não passou inadvertida entre seus companheiros, que, ao uníssono, assentiram com a cabeça e murmuraram seu consentimento.

- Nossa, Billy! - Gritou uma voz estridente de um homem que, com os nódulos dos dedos da mão esquerda repletos de cicatrizes, golpeava o balcão junto ao moedeiro do ruivo. - Tem uma boa bota de cano longo aqui dentro. Vai participar do leilão da filha de William?

- Sim! - Black inchou o peito e apoiou as mãos sobre a barra. - E estou disposto a oferecer tanto como... Quanto? ... Possivelmente umas cem libras.

- Mas que diabos! - Outro sacudiu uma mão e emanou um flácido estrondo ao golpear o balcão com uma expressão de fingido assombro. - Cem libras por uma simples mulher? - Billy lançou um olhar carrancudo ao brincalhão.

- Não se trata de uma simples mulher! Quero-a para esposa.

- Mas você já tem uma esposa - protestou o outro.

Billy Black se incorporou e olhou com simulado ar pensativo.

- Mas se consigo esta, pode ser que eu organize mesmo um leilão para vender à outra.

- Sei! - Gritou Paul. - Essa não vale nem dez xelins, menos ainda cem libras.

- Claro que sim! - Declarou Billy, tratando de reforçar o presumido valor de sua atual mulher. - À dama ainda ficam umas quantas noites de prazer.

- Se for assim - interpôs-se outro - por que quer à outra?

- Porque me ferve o sangue cada vez que a vejo - admitiu Billy com um amplo sorriso. -Por isso.

- Ferve o sangue, sim! - Riu um membro não identificado. - Desde que Jane elegeu outro... Ai! - Uma cotovelada nas costelas advertiu o homem, mas chegou muito tarde.

- O que foi isso? - Billy olhou a seu redor, franzindo a sobrancelha com expressão ameaçadora. - O que foi o que acabo de ouvir? Diz que Jane elegeu quem?

- Ahh. - O homem tratou de amolecer tentando a compaixão do ruivo. - Todos sabem que a moça perdeu o julgamento por esse ianque.

Billy girou sua cabeça encurvada, parecendo um touro que está a ponto de atacar, enquanto tratava de identificar ao intrépido que tinha ousado zombar dele de uma maneira tão desumana.

- Ianque? - Repetiu com os dentes apertados. - Quem Jane elegeu o que, diz?

- Ai, Billy - o parvo se delatou - não foi por sua cul... - Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um forte barulho produzido por um imenso punho que desceu violentamente sobre sue queixo.

O homem cambaleou para trás, sacudindo-se de forma convulsiva, enquanto seu atordoado cérebro lutava por manter o equilíbrio, até que caiu desarticulado sobre a pequena mesa em que se encontrava o mesmo sujeitou de que tinham estado falando.

Edward tinha previsto a queda e, logo depois de tomar seu gole, incorporou-se e se colocou de um lado rapidamente. O maltratado caiu ao chão e rodou, lançando gemidos de dor. O ianque caminhou com calma por cima do corpo caído do homem, emergindo das sombras que o tinham ocultado até o momento.

Black quase se engasga ao reconhecê-lo.

- Bom, moços... - Caminhou tentando transparecer a superioridade frente a seus camaradas, enquanto tratava de abrir caminho por entre as mesas para perto de seu inimigo, o culpado de todos seus infortúnios. - Aqui está o ianque de que estavam falando. Agora podem vê-lo claramente. Uma espécie de mequetrefe elegante, como se não pudesse vestir-se como o resto de nós.

Paul se inclinou para frente para ter uma melhor visão, mas sua cabeça se interpôs no caminho do braço de Billy, que se estendeu para assinalar ao cavalheiro norte-americano. O esfarrapado, vítima da ira de Billy, sacudiu o membro golpeado e logo meteu um dedo no ouvido para livrar-se de um persistente zumbido.

- Senhor Black - Edward se dirigiu ao ruivo com voz suave, mas firme, interrompendo assim o repentino silêncio que tinha tomado a habitação. - As tolices que ouvi nestes últimos minutos me bastam já para o resto de meus dias. - Seu humor não era dos melhores quando entrou um grupo no botequim. Sua paciência tinha sido posta a prova reiteradamente nesses últimos dias e estava a ponto de perdê-la por completo. Não se sentia com ânimos para tolerar mais sandices.

Billy não era nenhum parvo. Conhecia a agilidade do ianque e decidiu que o melhor seria recorrer a uma oportuna ajuda. Entraria na luta uma vez que os outros tivessem abrandado o homem.

- Aqui o têm, moços - desafiou a seus companheiros. - Este é o rebelde que veio a nossa aldeia de Mawbry para enlouquecer todas nossas mulheres. Bom, pela forma em que todas o estiveram nomeando, podem vocês apostar que este homem não tem feito mais que se arrastar de cama em cama. Inclusive Jane enlouqueceu e podem estar seguros de que jamais lhe pagou à moça seu preço, com a quantidade de damas que lhe oferecem gratuitamente.

Billy não se precaveu de que, enquanto ele falava, outros homens tinham chegado ao botequim, misturando-se com seus companheiros. Paul foi o único que se preocupou com o fato de que, ao cair a tarde, as tripulações dos navios estavam acostumadas a baixar a terra, e os recém chegados vestiam-se de uma forma muito estranha para ser marinheiros ingleses. Puxou nervosamente a manga de Billy para atrair sua atenção.

- Agora não, Paul. - O ruivo o interrompeu, sem sequer olhá-lo, e continuou tratando de incitar a seu grupo. - Aqui temos o senhor Mansen, que se mostrou muito carinhoso com a filha do prefeito e por isso foi excluído do leilão. É muito elegante para a boa Jane.

Um irado murmúrio se desatou entre seus companheiros ante a evidente afronta contra a gentil dama que todos conheciam tão bem. Edward bebeu tranquilamente um sorvo de sua cerveja, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do botequim voltou a abrir para dar passo a outros quantos marinheiros. Um deles era alto e grisalho, e levava posta uma jaqueta azul marinho, como as que costumavam usar os capitães. O homem se somou ao resto de seus companheiros para presenciar a cena.

Paul se aproximou de Billy para suplicar novamente sua atenção, lhe puxando outra vez a manga, enquanto olhava nervoso em redor.

- Afasta homem! - Ordenou Black, empurrando o companheiro com rudeza. - Vêem como ri bobamente por detrás de seu copo, moços? Tem medo de nos dizer o que pensa dos homens de Mawbry.

- Se você seriamente deseja saber o que penso, senhor Black - respondeu Edward com tom gentil, mas o suficientemente forte para superar as ofuscados protestos dos capangas de Billy - em minha opinião, você é um parvo. O prefeito dificilmente aceitará suas miseráveis cem libras, quando me deve vinte vezes essa quantidade. Além disso, duvido que a jovem esteja disposta a agradar a você. Conforme tenho entendido - um amplo sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto - ela só come porco quando está bem salgado.

- Porco? - Billy refletiu confuso por um instante, até que interpretou o significado do sarcasmo. - Porco! Vocês o ouviram, moços! – Rugiu. - Chamou-me porco! - Deu um passo para frente e fez um gesto para indicar a seus companheiros que o seguissem. – Você terá seu castigo, canalha! Vamos, moços!

Logo depois de uma breve agitação, seus companheiros se detiveram para olhar com cautela os poderosos punhos que os sujeitavam dos ombros. Seus olhares se elevaram para os sorrisos diabólicos, que pareciam formar um interminável muro detrás de suas costas, e em seguida descartaram a ideia de cooperar com Billy em sua luta.

Paul tomou com desespero o braço do ruivo, até que, por fim, conseguiu atrair sua atenção.

- E... Eles... Eeles são...! - Não pôde terminar a frase, mas apontou repetidamente o dedo para os homens. Billy se dignou a olhar e endureceu a mandíbula quando viu a quantidade de sujeitos formada em silêncio detrás de seus companheiros. Paul sacudiu o polegar por cima de seu próprio ombro para apontar Edward. - Seus homens!

O cavalheiro de jaqueta azul marinho deu um passo à frente.

- Alguma dificuldade, senhor Mansen?

- Não, capitão Scott - respondeu Edward. - Nenhuma dificuldade. Pelo menos, nada que eu não possa amansar. - Amansar! A palavra se entupiu na garganta de Billy.

Como se ele fosse um animal para ser amansado! Uma vez mais, encarou a seu inimigo.

Edward esboçou um sorriso sereno.

- Uma simples desculpa bastará, senhor Black.

- Desculpa?

O sorriso não se desvaneceu.

- Em realidade, não tenho propensão a lutar contra um bêbado.

Billy sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não me importa quantas propensões tem ou deixa de ter. - Edward bebeu outro sorvo de cerveja e colocou o copo de lado. - Entretanto, estou seguro de que entendeu você o que disse, certo? Bêbado.

Billy lançou um olhar cauteloso por cima do ombro.

- Só você e eu, então, senhor Mansen?

- Só você e eu, senhor Black. - Respondeu Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a jaqueta.

Black cuspiu nas mãos, para logo esfregar as palmas. Seus olhos brilharam quando contemplou com satisfação perversa o corpo esbelto de seu oponente, bastante mais magro que o seu. Baixou a cabeça e, proferindo um selvagem rugido de júbilo, lançou-se ao ataque.

Chegou ao outro extremo da habitação, antes de precaver-se de que seus braços ainda continuavam vazios. Deteve-se contra a parede e se voltou para ver aonde tinha ido o diabólico ianque. O homem se encontrava na metade de caminho, com o imperturbável sorriso ainda desenhado em seus lábios. Billy soltou um feroz bufo e voltou a equilibrar-se em direção a seu branco. Edward voltou a fazer o mesmo movimento, esquivando–se do oponente, mas esta vez, afundou o punho no grosso ventre do ruivo, deixando o homem sem fôlego. Quando Black retornou cambaleante para iniciar outro ataque, um violento murro de direita o jogou na direção contrária.

Billy voltou a aterrissar junto à parede, mas desta vez demorou algo mais em se recuperar. Sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se das teias de aranha, e aguardou até que as múltiplas imagens se unificassem e pôde enfocar uma vez mais seu adversário. Estendeu os braços e, lançando um alarido de ira, jogou-se para o centro da habitação, para logo planejar habilmente frente a seu oponente, ao receber o violento impacto de uma bota aplicada com força em seu traseiro.

Quando o véu avermelhado se dissipou, Billy descobriu que só tinha destroçado um par de mesas e três ou quatro cadeiras. Já se fazia difícil o cálculo com todos os pedaços disseminados. Enquanto abria caminho entre os móveis estilhaçados, olhou ao seu redor em busca do condenado Mansen, e o encontrou a só uns passos de distância, sem sequer um arranhão. Black se incorporou e voltou a equilibrar-se, desta vez em silêncio. Edward permaneceu imóvel, para afundar um punho no estômago de Billy e logo outro em sua mandíbula. Repetiu os golpes uma e outra vez, e o ruivo se sacudiu violentamente atrás de cada impacto, mas não se afastou, tratando de rodear a seu adversário com seus maciços braços. Esses sólidos membros tinham fraturado as costelas de mais de um oponente e os olhos ensanguentados brilhavam com a esperada vitória, enquanto ele tentava encarcerar seu inimigo.

Com a palma da mão, Edward sacudiu repetidas vezes o queixo de seu adversário. Billy se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava sendo lentamente dobrado. Foi forçado a retroceder, até que seus calcanhares tocaram o balcão e sentiu a borda da madeira lhe pressionando as costas. Justo quando pensou que sua coluna estava a ponto de quebrar, Edward o soltou. O ianque deu um passo para trás e, agarrando Billy pela gola, o fez girar pelo ar, para logo largá-lo. Black aterrissou do outro lado da habitação e, logo depois de rodar e golpear-se repetidas vezes a cabeça, deteve-se contra a chaminé. Demorou a se recuperar do golpe, enquanto tentava voltar com a respiração ao normal. Quando, por fim, levantou-se, lançou um olhar penetrante a Edward e se desabou sobre uma cadeira que tinha a seu lado. Esse maldito Mansen sabia como desembrulhar-se em uma rixa e Billy tinha perdido o gosto à briga.

O taberneiro tinha espalhado o dinheiro de Black sobre o balcão para ir tomando a quantidade correspondente, logo depois de cada ruptura. Sorriu agradecido a Billy, ao arrojar um punhado de moedas dentro de sua caixa.

- Não vai cobrar também a este! – Gritou o ruivo, apontando Edward com o polegar.

O taberneiro se encolheu de ombros e respondeu com convicção.

- Ele não quebrou nada, nem sequer seu copo. Desviou bem de todos os obstáculos, não tenho como cobrar dele algum dano.

Billy atravessou violentamente a habitação para recolher seu enfraquecido moedeiro. Voltou-se justo no momento em que Edward depositava seu copo intacto sobre o balcão. O ianque pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu para seu capitão, enquanto o vestia.

- Gostaria de um passeio Brady? – Convidou Edward. – Um pouco de ar puro seria agradável e útil para clarear a mente.

O capitão sorriu e acendeu sua pipa, e os dois homens partiram do botequim. Paul ofereceu um braço a Billy e tentou apaziguar seu irritado estado de ânimo.

- Não faça caso a esse caipira, companheiro. Você foi tão rápido, que logo que pôde te pôr uma mão em cima.

As palavras de William Newton ardiam na memória de Isabella com o sabor amargo da traição. O fato de que ele tivesse tomado a sério sua sarcástica sugestão estragou a imagem que ela tinha de seu pai. Os pensamentos da jovem voaram pelos acontecimentos até então vividos pela família Newton, culminando com os últimos fatos que tinham provocado seu conflito atual.

Isabella refletiu sobre tudo, tentando entender ou precisar qual momento exato em que tudo parecia ter se perdido para sempre. Até o dia anterior, não teria titubeado em culpar a Edward Mansen por todas suas desgraças, mas a verdade revelada pelos próprios lábios de seu pai, tinha modificado sua opinião. Agora começava a ver com clareza a verdadeira personalidade de William Newton, e isso a envergonhava até o mais profundo de seu ser.

Em um canto de sua mente, começava a vislumbrar a ideia de que sua própria casa tinha deixado de ser um lar. Entretanto, não tinha outro lugar aonde ir. Não contava com nenhum outro parente, nenhum outro leito onde procurar refúgio. Se partisse, teria que procurar meios para subsistir.

O dilema de Isabella se ramificava, e sua solução se mantinha oculta atrás do caótico torvelinho de seus pensamentos. Sentia-se como uma embarcação navegando à deriva em meio de um turbulento oceano... Sem conhecer seu destino e incapaz decidir sua sorte.

Ainda ficava, certamente, a proposta de Edward. Isabella se reclinou sobre o respaldo de seu assento e se imaginou nos braços desse homem, vestida com um elegante traje e cintilantes jóias ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele poderia lhe mostrar as maravilhas do mundo e, na intimidade da antecâmara, os segredos do amor. Ela dedicaria seu coração e sua mente a satisfazer todos os desejos de seu amado até que...

Visualizou uma imagem de si mesmo com uma enorme barriga, frente à robusta figura de seu homem. Com o braço levantado e uma expressão de desgosto no rosto, ordenando, em silêncio, que partisse.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça para desprezar a imagem de sua mente. O que Edward Mansen lhe propunha era, decididamente, inaceitável. Entregando-se a ele, estaria condenada a viver com o torturante temor de ser tão somente um dos tantos caprichos desse homem, amada hoje, esquecida amanhã.

Uma profunda quietude se apoderou da casa quando seu pai e seu irmão se retiraram para dormir. Nesses últimos dias, Mike tinha parecido um pouco envergonhado por sua participação nos preparativos para o leilão. Tal como lhe tinha ordenado seu pai a ele, o moço tinha redigido os anúncios, para logo colocá-los nos diversos postes da aldeia, mas, após o trabalho concluído, ele se tornou mais melancólico e sombrio com o transcorrer das horas. Tinha dado a entender que não aceitava o tipo de tratamento dispensado à sua irmã. Entretanto, Isabella não abrigava esperanças de que o moço fosse ajudá-la, pois isso significaria opor-se à vontade de seu pai, a quem Mike sempre dispensou total e plena admiração.

O fogo ardeu e logo começou a morrer. A chama brilhou e chispou, como se tivesse fixado o estóico propósito de consumir a si mesmo. Isabella observou absorta a tênue luz das brasas, até que o relógio tocou duas badaladas. Olhou a seu redor, surpreendida, e esfregou as mãos subitamente congeladas. O quarto estava gelado e, sobre a mesa de noite, a chama de uma vela titilava fracamente em meio de um atoleiro de sebo derretido. Estremeceu-se quando seus pés se posaram sobre as frias madeiras do piso, e correu a procurar o acolhedor calor das pesadas colchas de sua cama. Enquanto se encolhia sob as mantas, seus pensamentos convergiram em uma firme decisão. Partiria logo pela manhã. Em algum lugar, alguém teria necessidade de sua habilidade com as palavras ou sua rapidez com os números e estaria disposto a lhe pagar um valor justo pela correta aplicação de uma ou ambas as virtudes. Talvez, uma duquesa viúva de Londres necessitasse a companhia de uma jovem honrada. Com esta esperança ardendo em seu interior, Isabella relaxou, para procurar, por fim, a doce bênção do deus Morfeo.

O plano de Isabella não se estendia mais à frente do imediato momento da fuga. Ao menos, tinha decidido a direção de sua viagem. Londres era uma cidade que conhecia, e resultava o lugar apropriado para procurar emprego.

Vestiu-se com roupa aquecida para a viagem que a afastaria de seu lar. Seu pai não estava e os roncos de Mike continuaram enchendo o silêncio, enquanto ela desceu as escadas para a porta traseira da casa. Em sua bolsa carregava todas suas posses. Não era muito, mas teria que lhe bastar.

Colocou o capuz para proteger-se da geada temporal de neve e chuva e levantou as saias para correr velozmente através do pátio, para o abrigo onde guardavam o cavalo. Dado que Mike tinha deixado de atender ao animal e ela tivesse feito cargo dos cuidados do estábulo, sentia-se com todo o direito de se apropriar de Eleazar. Estaria mais bem provida que quando tinha partido a pé desde Workinton.

Os arreios eram dela, posto que os tinham herdado de sua mãe, mas dificilmente teria valido a pena vendê-los, graças ao qual, sem dúvida, seguia sendo de sua propriedade. Se tivesse achado algum valor, seu pai já os teria confiscado muito tempo atrás.

O cavalo era alto e, até com a ajuda de um banquinho, teve que saltar para montá-lo. Sacudiu-se torpemente para acomodar as saias e fixar os pés nos estribos, enquanto tentava sujeitar com força as rédeas para deter os protestos do animal.

- Caminha sigilosamente se realmente se importar com minha pele, Eleazar – conversou Isabella, esfregando o pescoço. - Necessito sua discrição esta manhã, não desejo despertar toda a aldeia.

O cavalo relinchou e sacudiu a cabeça, demonstrando seu desejo de partir. Isabella não viu a necessidade de retê-lo. Já tinha tomado uma decisão e estava tão ansiosa quanto o animal por iniciar o caminho.

O hospedeiro se aproximou da janela frontal para interromper os roncos de Corin com uma forte cotovelada.

- Ora, você, busca outro lugar onde dormir. Estou cansado de ouvir esse ruído. - Fez uma pausa para olhar através dos vidros e lançou um breve grunhido. - Bom, aqui vem uma valente - comentou, apontando o cavaleiro que se aproximava cavalgando pela rua. – Não será um caminho muito longo, vão congelar todos os ossos dentro de uns minutos. Pergunto-me quem... - Observou a figura com maior atenção e ficou aniquilado ao reconhecê-la. - Santo Deus! Aproxime-se, prefeito. Não é essa sua filha?

William sacudiu uma mão com gesto despreocupado.

- Sem dúvida, deve estar indo ao mercado. - Moveu o polegar em direção ao letreiro que estava pendurado na parede oposta. - Tivemos uma pequena briga por isso, mas já passou. Apenas trocou uma ou duas palavras comigo, desde que meu moço os pregou. A menina se volta um tanto altiva quando as coisas não resultam como ela quer. O fato de que saia em um dia como este, deixando o bom fogo quente de casa, demonstra que não tem miolos na cabeça. Bom... - Começou a dar amostras de uma incipiente preocupação e se aproximou da janela, acomodando os calções sobre o abdômen. - Poderia morrer com este tempo tão frio... Também me estragaria o leilão se começar a soar o nariz e a choramingar sobre a plataforma.

- Indo ao mercado. Sei! – Zombou Feliz. - Conseguiu um cavalo e leva um vulto atrás das costas. - Reprimiu suas gargalhadas ao ver o rosto subitamente vermelho e a expressão carrancuda de William e prosseguiu com uma voz apenas audível. - Acredito que não esteja indo ao mercado, prefeito. Parece-me que... Que está a ponto de abandoná-lo.

William se equilibrou para a porta e a abriu justo no momento em que passava sua filha. O prefeito correu para a rua, gritando o nome da moça, mas Isabella, ao reconhecer a voz, açoitou os flancos de Eleazar, para afastar-se a todo galope pelo caminho.

- Isabella! - Chamou William uma vez mais e logo cavou as mãos ao redor da boca para gritar a veloz figura. - Isabella Newton! Volta aqui, sua filha parva! Não existe um só lugar daqui a Londres onde possa se esconder de mim! Retorna! Digo que retorne!

Uma sensação de pânico se apoderou de Isabella. Talvez, não tivesse sido mais que uma advertência de seu pai, mas a ameaça abalou suas convicções. William a seguira. Despertaria Mike e ambos não demorariam a conseguir algum veículo para persegui-la. Se continuasse na rota para o sul, eles poderiam alcançá-la. Embora conseguisse chegar a Londres, seu pai pediria a seus amigos para que a buscassem, prometendo, sem dúvida, uma considerável recompensa se a levavam de retorno a Mawbry.

De repente, lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Se continuasse cavalgando até perder de vista a aldeia e logo se dirigisse para o oeste para tomar a velha rota da costa que conduzia para o norte, poderia escapar das garras de seus perseguidores. Sorriu ante sua própria astúcia, enquanto imaginava seu pai cavalgando para o sul a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Ficaria furioso ao não encontrá-la.

A escassa distância de Mawbry, Isabella diminuiu a marcha de seu cavalo e começou a procurar um lugar rochoso onde abandonar a rota sem que ninguém o advertisse mais tarde. Depois de deixar o caminho, serpenteou através de um pequeno bosque durante um tempo e logo conduziu Eleazar sobre uma costa rochosa e através de um pequeno riacho. Quando iniciou sua marcha para o norte, estava segura de que ninguém poderia seguir seu rastro.

Uma vez que terminou de dar a enorme volta ao redor de Mawbry, permitiu que Eleazar fixasse sua própria velocidade. O animal não se encontrava preparado para suportar largas distâncias e se cansava facilmente indo a galope. Em passo lento, Isabella sentiu muito mais o frio e se cobriu com a grossa capa de lã para se aquecer tanto como fosse possível.

À medida que avançava para o norte, o terreno se tornava cada vez mais irregular e montanhoso. Umas planícies desertas, ondulantes e salpicadas de pequenos lagos se estendiam frente a seus olhos, para logo perder-se no desconhecido, onde o céu da cor de chumbo descia até tocar o horizonte.

Perto do meio-dia, deteve-se para comer e descansar ao casco de uma árvore. Encolheu-se dentro da capa, e começou a mascar uma parte de carne fria com um pedaço de pão. Logo, compartilhou a água com o cavalo, que pastava pelos arredores. Tentou dormir, mas a imagem de uns olhos verdes que não deixavam de observá-la frustrou todos seus esforços. Irritava-a que, até em sua ausência, Edward Mansen pudesse chateá-la.

Novamente nos arreios, viu-se obrigada a se concentrar no terreno uma vez mais.

Ao cair a tarde, um terrível cansaço se apoderou da jovem, que começou a apreciar a ideia de procurar algum refúgio. De repente, no meio do silêncio, uma rocha caiu detrás dela e a sobressaltou. O coração lhe pulsou com violência quando se girou para olhar por cima do ombro, sob a crescente escuridão. Não viu nenhum movimento, entretanto, tinha a sensação de que havia algo a suas costas. Inquieta, conduziu Eleazar para um ponto mais alto do atalho e, ocultando-se depois de uma imensa árvore, viro-se para observar o caminho sem ser vista. Enquanto aguardava preocupada, recordou as tenebrosas advertências de Edward quanto a viajar sem companhia. Nesse momento, pensou que receberia com agrado a presença do ianque. Ao menos, ele não era amigo de seu pai.

O som de uns cascos de cavalos interrompeu seus pensamentos. Esporou Eleazar para sair a toda velocidade, mantendo-se rente ao caminho, onde o terreno era suave e amortecia o ruído de seu próprio galope. Avançou em linha reta pelo estreito, tentou permanecer no atalho. Passadas as retorcidas raízes de uma gigantesca árvore, o caminho se afundava e voltava a ao normal, fazendo o trajeto ficar mais dificultoso. Eleazar escorregou, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e, ao chegar a uma curva, equilibrou-se com selvagem desenfreio contra um numeroso grupo de galgos que rastreavam ansiosamente o rastro de uma corça. Os cães estavam muito excitados e começaram a morder as patas do cavalo, até que o animal se assustou e se elevou de um salto. Isabella soltou, sem querer, as rédeas das mãos e, com desespero, sujeitou-se com força à crina, lutando por manter-se nos arreios. Um dos sabujos fez sangrar Eleazar, e o morno e úmido sabor de sangue foi suficiente para fazê-lo reagir. Quando o cavalo saiu disparado em frenética carreira, o cão girou a cabeça e lançou um sinal de caça. Ao ouvi-lo, os outros galgos se lançaram à perseguição dessa nova presa que corria velozmente pelo atalho.

O caminho dobrava para atravessar um riacho e o cavalo virou bruscamente para seguir o curso da água. Correu com o passar do leito rochoso contra a corrente, levantando, a ambos os lados, uma copiosa chuva de água. Isabella gritou para detê-lo, a se ver frente a uma ladeira de uma colina sobre a qual o riacho se precipitava borbulhante. Ao tentar a carreira em ascensão, o cavalo caiu sobre suas patas dianteiras, e Isabella teve que lutar para manter-se nos arreios. Logo, o animal se lançou uma vez mais para cima, tratando de subir pelo leito do riacho. Escorregou e tropeçou, até arranhar o chão rochoso com as quatro patas quando começou a cair.

O grito de alarme de Isabella foi silenciado bruscamente, ao chocar contra a ribeira rochosa do riacho. Sua cabeça golpeou com violência contra uma pedra coberta de musgo, uma chama branca de dor estalou em seu cérebro. Pouco a pouco, a luminosidade se desvaneceu para dar lugar a uma profunda escuridão. Viu as figuras negras das árvores, oscilantes, imprecisas, como através de uma cortina de água. Em um intento por combater as escuras mortalhas do esquecimento, rodou e tratou de incorporar-se. Segurou-se com força à borda, lutando contra a corrente, com as pernas intumescidas pela água gelada, ondulante do riacho.

Os latidos se transformaram em uma mescla de grunhidos e uivos e Isabella pôde ver uma desordem de turvos tons brancos e pardos, que se aproximava da borda do vale. Então, a jovem se precaveu de que os galgos estavam se aproximando. Um deles se equilibrou, grunhindo e mostrando os dentes. Ela, em seu desespero, acertou o cão fracamente com a vara que ainda levava presa firme ao punho. Ao receber o impacto, o cão uivou e se separou de um salto. Outro fez a prova e, em recompensa, recebeu o mesmo tratamento, mas os braços de Isabella se debilitavam progressivamente e sua visão se tornava cada vez mais imprecisa. A dor da cabeça já lhe estava estendendo para o pescoço e os ombros, despojando-a de suas forças e de sua vontade. Os galgos pressentiram a debilidade da moça e se amontoaram ao seu redor. Isabella lutou por esclarecer visão e sacudiu ligeiramente a vara diante de seus olhos.

Os sabujos viram nela uma besta ferida, e o zelo da caça os avivou. Grunhiram e se morderam uns aos outros, encorajando-se para a matança. Isabella escorregou e afogou uma exclamação de horror ao inundar-se na água gelada. Voltou a levantar a vara, mas suas forças se estavam desvanecendo e, embora conseguisse golpear o lombo de um dos galgos, sabia que a vitória dos cães seria só uma questão de tempo.

De repente, cruzou o ar um grito penetrante, seguido pelo estalo de um açoite de corda. Ouviu-se o ruído de um galope, que se aproximava pelo leito do riacho. As patas largas, velozes do cavalo levantavam ondas de água a seu passo. O cavaleiro lançou seu açoite sobre os cães, fazendo sangrar a vários, até que os galgos esconderam as caudas e se afastaram, uivando.

Isabella se agarrou com ambas as mãos às emaranhadas raízes da borda, e deixou cair a cabeça sobre os braços estirados. Viu o homem como através de um túnel interminável. Ele desembarcou do cavalo de um salto e, ao caminhar apressadamente para a jovem, sua capa começou a voar, conferindo a ele o aspecto de um imenso pássaro com gigantescas asas. Isabella esboçou um sorriso e fechou os olhos, enquanto ouvia os passos do homem, que continuava aproximando-se pelo leito rochoso do riacho. Em seguida, sentiu que um braço masculino se deslizava por debaixo de seus ombros e uma voz rouca murmurava umas palavras que, em seu atordoamento, ela não pôde compreender. Uns poderosos braços de aço a elevaram para estreitá-la contra um musculoso peito. Reclinou fracamente a cabeça sobre o ombro do estranho, e nem sequer o temor de ter caído nas garras de uma tenebrosa besta alada pôde afastá-la da crescente escuridão de seu mundo.

* * *

Oi, pessoas...

Dois avisos importantes:

Lorde Cullen entra em cena...

Vou parar de postar se vocês não disserem o que estão achando da história... Realmente é a mais complicada para adaptar. Então, se acham que precisa mudar alguma coisa... Não tenham medo de dizer... Até mesmo que procure outro livro para adaptar, certo?


End file.
